


Written in the Clouds - a TaoHun Collection

by nyny_68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyny_68/pseuds/nyny_68





	1. Chapter 1

Random collection of TaoHun shorts ~ oneshots, short stories and drabbles ~ for your enjoyment ~ Hope you like it!!! (∩˃o˂∩)♡ If there are any storylines you'd like me to try out, please leave a prompt in the comments, i'd LOVE to write them❣❣

 

CONTENTS [so far] - 

1. Flight -  _kinda/not/ au_  [One shot] 

2. Monochrome -  _Boys' school/ Boarding school au_  [one shot + extension]

3. Pulse - _fantasy_ _\- vampire au_  [drabble]

4\. Spring Sleeps -  _Historical au!_  [Oneshot]

5\. Drunken Strawberries -  _Arranged Marriage au!_  [one shot]

6. Kafka -  _Assassin Tao au_ [Oneshot] [wrote this in memory of tao's pathcode rip :( ] 

7\. The Sink -  _supernatural not au_  [One shot]

8\. Sweeter Than Candy -  _the not au, thoroughly fed up with various events TH short set during the time when.. well you know.._ [drabble] 

9\. Smoulder - _adventure, fantasy au!_ [extended version here >> [http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/980053/](../view/980053/) ]

10\. Drop Dead Gorgeous -  _sci-fi/ post apocalyptic/ black-and-white detective movie-ish/ zombienation_ [drabble] 

11\. Date Night❣❣ -  _highschool/ accidentally-did-it-once-and-now-what-does-he-think-about-me au_ [oneshot] 

12\. The Little Prince - _high school roommates au_

13\. First Love - Twice Over -  _Long lost childhood friends au_ [extended version here - [http://archiveofourown.org/works/4383686/chapters/9950999] ](First%20Love,%20Twice%20Over)

 14. The Restaurant -  _interesting career optioned Tao au ft Sehun who  totally should've topped_ [extended version here -  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7041601/chapters/16014700>

 

Ps. Since the stories are written in different styles, please give 'em all a look m(_ _)m //even if you dont like the first one you see, you  _might_ just like the others~~ 

 

PPS. Any comments and critiques would be MOST appreciated （*＾3＾）/～♡

 

 

 

 


	2. FLIGHT

~notveryau TH au!

lol

 

you can also read this one ~~ http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/772573/ ~ here 

 

* * *

 

At last!

 

Sehun clicked his seatbelt in, tugging twice just to enjoy the feeling of finally, at long last, being able to get out of that dump!

 

Well… not that Qingdao was a  _dump_ per se… but honestly, at the age of 19, you’d think he’d be done with these ridiculous, Bond-with-the-Oh-Family annual month long reunions-cum-vacations, which was all just a fancy way to say MOST EMBARRASSING 20 DAYS OF THE YEAR  _EVER_!! What with all the old ladies who insisted on pinching his cheeks, and raining spittle on him, while squealing, ‘Minsoo!! You’ve become so handsome, what a handsome boy, do you remember me??!’ (of course he didn’t, all of them looked pretty much identical, not to mention, how was he supposed to remember them, when they didn’t even remember him, honestly, he didn’t know whether it was tragic or hilarious that they kept confusing him with his 120 kg 40yr old bald cousin) and his dad insisting on dragging him to every novelty store within a 100 mile radius, blissful in his utterly mistaken belief that if he just spoke loudly enough, everyone would understand Korean (while Sehun smiled apologetically, and tried to look politely clueless)  and his grandmom persisting in taking him straight to the kids section of every mall they passed,  and forcing him to try on every stupid cartoon-figured T shirt (‘Sehunnie, this looks so handsome, Grandma will buy it for you okay, don’t worry!’) it was a wonder he had lasted as long as he had…

But this year, somewhere between all the beachside rescues he had had to make (because apparently, no one told the great aunts that the winter sea was not the place for 70 yr olds) and all the drunken uncles he had had to chaperone (Even though they had missed the Brewery festival, the very idea was enough to have them all clamouring for visits to the  _Píjiǔchǎng_ and guess who was the lucky one who got to clean up the resulting mess) he had had just about enough. In desperation,  he had forged an email from his college, detailing a 10-day helper course, essential for applicants to the honours programme – sufficient bait to have his mom insisting he leave  _right away_ , despite his highly convincing moans of ‘wanting to spend time with the family’ and how ‘this is so unfair’.

Grinning at the memory (honestly, he should totally apply for the drama course), Sehun stretched luxuriously in his seat (last minute booking meant he even got to travel first class!!!) Four hours, and Incheon, here I come.

 

Civilization.

 

Freedom.

 

Happiness.

 

 

 

 

Sniffle. 

Sniffle sniffle.

Surprised, Sehun glanced over at the boy in the window seat. He hadn’t really paid attention coming in, just vaguely noting the guy in the seat next to his was apparently about his age.. but now he took in the piercings, the stylish hat.. the strands of short silver hair that peeked out..the long legs encased in those dark coloured jeans that pulled tight at those dreamy thighs..

_He was hot!_

Even as the thought flittered into his mind, Sehun shook it off

Hot _....for a guy, that is!!_

 

More pressing were the drops falling from his eyes, onto the smartphone he was frantically typing into.

 

Honestly…

 

He was  _crying??_

 

This dude… piercings and shades and skull tee shirt and total tough-guy whose superbly toned muscles Sehun could pick out easily even from here, even through his clothes…

What the hell could have happened to have  _such_ a guy  _in tears_!!

Pushing aside gory fantasies of scenes of death and blood, and possible Triad involvement, Sehun tried to focus on the problem at hand -  what was he supposed to do?! I mean… he  _had_ to say something..right…

‘Excuse me, Sir!’

Right when he had opened his mouth, desperately trying to remember the Mandarin for the casual form of ‘what’s up’, the requisite pretty airhostess stepped up, leaning over Sehun, her gaze directed at the stranger.

‘I’m sorry, Sir, but you will have to switch off your phone, or put it on flight-mode, we’ve just been cleared for take-off.’

At that, the boy looked up.

 

Sehun had heard the expression, ‘ **it felt like time stopped** ’ many times, but right then, in that absolutely run of the mill aeroplane, in that comfortable yet mundane grey cushioned seat, with the ‘life jacket underneath’ and ‘oxygen masks in the overhead compartments to drop down in case of loss of cabin pressure’ and ‘official Airline magazine in the seat back pocket in front of him’… With the humdrum sounds of a toddler throwing a tantrum echoing around them, and totally unexciting classical music piping about…

In that commonplace and routine moment, for the first time, time stopped for Sehun.

He couldn’t do anything other than stare at the face that was less than a hands length away from his.

 

The boy’s shades were off now, displaying eyes red and glimmering.. one perfect pearly tear spilled down, sparkling as it traced those sculpted cheek bones and that manly jawline..rolling over those lips, rosy and pouty and full, yet shaped so sharp… skin slightly tanned.. somehow the attractiveness accentuated by the swollen lids, the lower ones lightly smudged in shadows…

It was like his brain momentarily shorted with the overload of sensations

The boy’s hurt, sad look that made his heart clench, and had an influx of almost primal protectiveness surging through Sehun, like he’d never felt before. Urges to find out exactly why he was so upset clamoured inside him, going from polite curiosity to unshatterable need, urges to  _destroy_ whoever was responsible, urges to throw his arms around him and comfort him any way he possibly could…

The boy’s extreme handsomeness that had him feeling rather breathless.. like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.. his mind on some level noting the totally trendy and stylish look, and high-end labels… he was dressed like a celebrity, or something, yet wore his clothes so casually..like he had been born in them, mixing styles easily, his accessories perfect … yet all of this secondary to the overwhelming, utterly  _strange_ and totally  _compelling_ desire to throw  _himself_ into his arms, and kiss every bit of that meltingly velvet skin…

It was the last thought that had him snapping back like he was stung

_He was a GUY for God’s sake!_

 

Nervously, Sehun licked his lips. He was being rude, right.. he should say something,  _the dude  was crying_ , and here he was thinking all sorts of really weird shit…

The buzzing in his ears faded in time for him to hear the concerned tones in the airhostess’ voice, as she leaned in even closer, real worry in her face (of course, there was no way  _anyone_ could be totally unaffected by this..just.. _pile_ of gorgeousness), ‘Sir, are you alright? Is there anything..’

Her voice tailed off as the guy waved her off, smiling (or rather, attempting to smile, a heart wrenchingly brave set to his features that had Sehun turning his head away again, only a second after his eyes had been irresistibly drawn back to him).

‘I’m..i’m fine..just fine..no worries.’

The voice was rough and husky..yet somehow really clear and mellifluous.. lighting shivers up and down Sehun’s spine

_Ohmygod, Get a GRIP!! What the fuck is wrong with me!!!!_

The voice over the intercom buzzed, and with a final, concerned look, the airhostess excused herself, moving to the front of the plane. Almost simultaneously, the plane shuddered once, twice, then began taxiing down the runway. The mechanical voice blared, cutting over the Muzak , and started relaying the typical on-board safety precautions, repeating the message in Korean and Chinese, the airhostess miming each action with her tray table of equipment.

As she finished, the music tuned back in, annoying in its dreary nondescriptivity. The plane had picked up speed now, the final run up…A jerk back as the pressure momentarily increased, and they had lift off. Outside the window (Sehun focused on the distant horizon, keeping his eyes steadfastly away from the boy in the seat next to his) the earth spun round, tilting dramatically to one side.. Of course, Sehun knew it was  _they_ who were slanting and rolling, but it was fun to pretend otherwise…

 

Or not.

 

It was no use, not all his imagining could take his mind off  _him._

 

He was turned towards the window too now, only his profile visible.. yet Sehun could still see the wetness on his cheeks.

 

‘Eer..’ His voice sounded stange, and he noisily cleared his throat. The boy turned towards him, and Sehun once again lost his stream of thought..

Actually, this time was worse, having those beautiful eyes intently focused on him..

Gasping a bit, he plunged on

‘Are you okay? Like… seriously?’

The boy bit his lower lip, then nodded, stoic determination written clear over his face. He still had his phone clutched tight in his hand, and the movement drew Sehun’s eyes to it.. the charm dangling from it was one he couldn’t place..

‘Are you from Qingdao?’

At that, the boy’s lips set to trembling, and his eyes filled, drops of tears trickling down  again.. He nodded vigorously, and, his voice catching, said, ‘Ye..yes. I’m..leaving..home.’

He turned a glistening look of misery at Sehun

Who was totally lost now.

 

_How..HOW..could this guy possibly be so adorable, leave home, omg, the poor thing, he’s already homesick…Looking like such a badass…but…but he’s just so…._  

_Pleasestop,don’t look at me like that, please don’t cry! I..I can’t…_

_I don’t want_ him  _to be so sad,_

_I can’t bear it!!_

 

To Sehun’s eternal astonishment (which came later, on looking back at the events of that day; coz right then, he was too overwhelmed for self-analysis) he felt his own eyes prickling in sympathy. His heart  _ached_  for the..just..totally innocent, and childlike..and ingenuous, and yet still burning-hot specimen of pure manliness who was looking at him so trustingly. But..all the while, the back of his mind registering that if it had been any other  _guy_ , so obviously in his late teens, doing this, he would’ve probably burst out laughing, as opposed to feeling almost.. _heartbroken,_  like he was now _._..

 

Almost like it belonged to someone else, he watched his hand lift off the arm-rest..rise in the air..

 

And before he knew it, he was patting the boy’s head, right at the back, where it met his neck. Even telling himself it was because the guy was wearing a hat did nothing to decrease the keen intimacy of the action.

The boy’s eyes widened, and his mouth gaped slightly.. just for an instant, before his lips curved up, and he smiled at Sehun, his eyes closing..

_Beaming,_ like all it had taken was Sehun’s simple pat to fix everything that was wrong in his world.

Happily grinning through his red eyes, he wiggled in his seat, and leaned against Sehun, dropping his head to rest on Sehun’s shoulder. His wonderful warmth, and intoxicating scent, all fresh, and with the barest hints of spice, wrapped around Sehun, like a breathtaking cocoon, and Sehun pushed his arm around him, hugging him close into his side, rubbing his shoulder, and upper arm and neck, whispering comfortingly, soothening the residual little sobs that still racked through him..

(though for the life of him, he could never later remember exactly what he had said)

 

They stayed like that for a bit, and Sehun felt like his heart was expanding, to fill his entire chest, sending shafts of happiness spilling through him

 

Then, with a Ping, the seatbelt sign flickered off, and their friendly neighbourhood airhostess was back, this time laden with a tray bearing what looked like pineapple juice. Sehun moved to pull away, straightening up - but the boy stayed right where he was, only tilting his head to smile up at the airhostess, like it was totally normal to be cuddling into another guy.

Somehow…

_It was SO ginormously strange, Sehun had NO explanation for it whatsoever.._

But somehow, he felt like he’d burst from the sense of pride… he felt positively  _smug_  .. it was like..

Some sort of..

Public..

Declarati-

_No no no no no nope! Stop right there_

 

Sehun pulled away determinedly, trying to quell the absolutely frighteningly dangerous thoughts breaking the surface inside, hiding his consternation by reaching for the expanded menu the airhostess was proffering. The boy leaned back, quietly watching him for precisely two seconds, before snatching away the card with cries of, ‘let me see, let me see!’

Sehun had to chuckle at the cuteness.

‘Fine, fine, but I’m ordering first.’ Sehun snatched the menu back, ostensibly flipping the glossy pages, but in reality watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. For a moment, all the reply he got was an endearing little pout – and then the boy proceeded to screw up his face, wrinkling his nose and thrusting his jaw out, as he started making faces at Sehun. A delighted laugh rippling through him, Sehun turned to him, trying to look stern while hopelessly giggling, and tugged, smoothly yet firmly, at the chain dangling from the two earrings on the boy’s right ear, in retribution.

The boy yelped, high pitched, and hilariously theatrical, and jerked away sharply, making Sehun’s fingers pull harder than he intended. His body now shaking with suppressed laughter, Sehun leaned closer, gasping out apologies while trying to calm the now glaring boy, rubbing the abused ear lobe in circular motions…

Suddenly, their faces were really close.

 

The laughter died out of Sehun’s face, as the boy’s features softened..

 

He was so close, he could see his pupils dilating..

 

Sehun’s fingers, that had continued to describe soothing circles over the boy’s ear dropped away.. to trail along his jawline..

 

His skin  _was_ as soft and melting as Sehun had imagined..

 

Nervously, he licked his lips

The boy’s eyes widened, and he swallowed visibly, as his gaze fixedly followed the passage of Sehun’s tongue as it left a wet pattern over his lower lip

 

Sehun’s breath hitched and rush of heat shot through him as he watched the boy watch him

 

His eyes flicked back to Sehun’s and held

 

He titled his head..angling closer…

 

Sehun could feel the boy’s breath on his lips now, hot and the sensation so incredible…

He felt like his insides were turning into a molten pool.. his world narrowed to those jutting, trembling lips in front of him…

 

Less than a couple of centimetres away…

 

 

The clack of the food trolley had them both jerking back as far as they could get from each other, fiery red flooding their cheeks.

‘And what can I get you, Sir?’

‘Ju..’ He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the horseness. The boy had his head turned firmly away, staring intently through the window…presenting only the (tomato red) back of his neck to public view ...

_well, he was no help…_

Pulling himself together with an effort (even the momentary sight of those fine hairs that lightly feathered the boy’s neck had been sufficient distraction to send another dizzying bolt of desire jolting through Sehun), he spoke firmly, ‘Just give us a coupla minutes, we haven’t decided yet’

All smiles, the airhostess politely bowed and pushed on.

 

The silence that descended was definitely awkward.

 

Sehun experimentally cleared his throat. And again.

 

_Well, this was getting nowhere._

 

‘Umm.. what do you want to order?’ Sehun forced his voice into the higher ranges, keeping it bright and sunny.

_Good plan, lets go with, ‘ forget that…that, whatever it was, ever happened’_

 

The boy turned to him, his expression a bit confused… then, apparently deciding to follow Sehun’s lead, smiled hesitantly at him.

 

_Okay, wow, he was seriously so cute-NO, STOP!!_

_Think about food, food’s safe, look, menu!!!_

Sehun waved the menu at him, ‘Let’s order loads, I’m starving!’

‘Okkayyy!’ Grinning happily now, the boy leaned over, while Sehun held the menu between them. As he perused the Chinese..then Continental sections, his expression turned serious, his brow furrowing in concentration.

_Ah..he takes food seriously.._

It felt really good.. to find out something about this mysterious stranger beside him..

He wanted to know even more, more and more, about this boy…

 

At this point, Sehun had totally stopped questioning how radically bizarre it was, to think such things in regards to a  _boy_ , a fellow member of the  _male species_  -

‘Go back’

Suddenly, the boy’s hand shot out and grasped Sehun’s wrist, motioning it over the previous page.

Sehun, who had been flipping pages rather absentmindedly, while in actuality watching him, obligingly turned over the facing page.

‘Ah, this looks good, right?’

The boy smiled up at him.. he was gesturing to some sort of Chinese seafood dish…

Sehun couldn’t really tell what he was pointing at, with one long, slender, yet strong looking, be-ringed finger –all his focus was on his  _other_  hand, which was still holding Sehun’s wrist..lightly now, just casually..yet, firmly…

It was like….

_Totally possessive…_

Trying his hardest to look as unaffected ( _totally normal, this is totally normal..)_ Sehun pushed his mind to the menu card.

‘I’ve never had that…’

‘You haven’t?! omg, it’s really good!! You should totally try it!! ‘

Excitedly, the boy leaned closer, starting to turn pages eagerly, looking for other  _really good_ Chinese dishes Sehun  _had_ to try.

 

Sehun, his heart feeling full and almost achy now, chuckled to himself at how thoughtful, and sweet this kid was…Gently tugging his wrist away, he slid his hand up, and pushed his fingers against the boy’s. Hardly paying attention, completely absorbed in picking out a fitting meal for Sehun, like it was the most important thing he could possibly do, the boy twined his fingers around Sehun’s, linking their arms together.

 

Strangely feeling like he could cry, Sehun too leaned his brown head against the boy’s silver one, plucking the pages away, as he turned to the Korean section – ‘In that case, you should try this!’

 

‘bi..bibim..bap?’

‘Yup, its really good, rice with mixed vegetables and meat!'

‘oohhh~~ uhhuh, lets order it, then!’

 

They sat together happily, holding hands without even considering letting go, while the airhostess piled their tray tables with all the food they had ordered – their on-board light meal having turned into a complete feast. Digging in, Sehun related all the crazy stuff he had had to deal with in the past month, only making all the incidents funnier, covering his relatives in a gloss of theatricality, as he was himself finally able to see the droll side to their antics.

‘An..d then..?’

The boy was in splits, choking and wheezing over their food, eagerly looking for more

‘She said, excuse me Sir, this is the museum!’

 

‘………AND??!!’

 

‘oh, that was it. Well, my uncle then threw up on her shoes…’

 

Clapping his hands, the boy howled with laughter, Sehun himself starting to crack up just watching him. Picking up a dumpling, he held it out to him. ‘Stop laughing, you’re not eating anything!’  Mock scolding, Sehun waved the dumpling in front of him. The boy obligingly leaned forward, and scarfed it up, right from Sehun’s chopsticks.. the action feeling completely intimate, and  _utterly_ Right

They spent the rest of their meal relating the most hilarious incidents about their families (the boy had one  _cra-azy_ godfather) and feeding each other. By the time the airhostess returned to clear their plates, it felt like Sehun had known the boy for years and years…

Yet, that feeling of comfortable familiarity and affection was totally dispelled every time they got slightly closer for an instant, and another lazy tendril of the boy’s scent wafted to Sehun, making red-hot sparks of desire arc through his entire body.

Gradually, as the time flew by, their conversation sobered, and Sehun found himself detailing all his worries of the past years – how out of place he felt in college..how he kept second guessing himself.. how, despite how effortless it seemed, it took a lot out of him to portray his supreme confidence everyday.. ‘I don’t even  _know_  what it is I want to do’

The boy listened intently, his attention fixed on Sehun, not looking away even for an instant… Somehow, his expression and the occasional tightening of his hand, which was resting just above Sehun’s knee making it possible for him to voice things he had never ever told anyone else…

The normal space that existed between two people who were total strangers disappearing completely from between them, the boy also told  Sehun things his hesitant and at times failing voice proclaimed he hadn’t said out loud before either – the struggle of the past years..his drive to hit the big time… even going to Hong Kong to train… How he had worked himself to fund his training, despite his parents being more than ready to foot the bill – it was a matter of pride for him to be able to buy things for his family, little gift he had purchased with his own earnings… Finally clearing the SM auditions – that was why he was going to Korea now, he was joining the uber famous highly respected idol agency!

Sehun felt like he would  _explode_ from the swelling pride that filled him – gripping his shoulders, he shook the boy ‘SM??!!! Oh my god, you  _did_ it!! That’s like, the  _best.._!!! I knew it, I just knew it, looking at you, oh my god, you’re gonna be fucking  _big time_ …You!’

The boy blushed, the crimson spreading even up to his ears, as one hand lifted to hide the grin that was stretching his cheeks, he tried to wave aside Sehun’s words, his other hand reaching to pat Sehun’s cheek affectionately.

 

Of course, the contact of those hands, the fingers far from soft, yet all the more tantalizing for their roughness, against Sehun’s smooth skin, changed the atmosphere in a flash. Matching spools of desire and lust spiralling through them, the boy’s hand stilled.. for a moment just cupping Sehun’s face..then, deliberately, he caressed it, his fingers steady, moving to rest just behind Sehun’s ear.

 

Sehun’s hands on his shoulders dropped in response, coming to lie on his chest.

 

With a shiver of heat that pulsed right from his fingertips shooting to his groin, Sehun realised weakly that his shirt was thin enough for him to feel his nipples against his palms.

 

Then even that thought fled as the boy leaned in.. the light glinting for an instant on his eyelashes, before deliberately, intentionally, possessively, he pulled Sehun in, titling his head just so…

Sehun holding his breath in sheer anticipation…

The lips touched his

 

The last coherent thought Sehun had was that it was lucky there was no one in the aisle across, it was good to travel in the off season…

 

Then there was only sensation, sensation and heat, the feel of the boy’s lips, full and swollen, the Cupid’s bow firm, gentle..hard…strong..covering his mouth, then stroking over it, silky…pulsating…

the feel of his tongue, insistently rasberrying against Sehun’s lips.. the tremble that ran throughout every nerve as he parted them, the first feel of that tongue in his mouth…

The dizzying rhythm throbbing through him as their tongues met.. rubbing, cloying, teasing..

Wanting…

 

 

 

They waved goodbye only at the taxi outside Incheon airport, unlinking their hands for the first time in hours. Calling out promises to meet up early Sunday morning (though Sehun had no idea how he could possibly hold out for two whole days), he left, leaving Sehun grinning stupidly, his newly freed left hand reaching up to finger the purple red hickey right at the nape of his neck, the blush creeping over his cheeks again. Turning, hefting his bag, Sehun giggled as he remembered the dismay with which he had whispered against the boy’s lips, ‘ _But I don’t even know your name!!!!!!_ ’ as the intercom bleeped that they were approaching Incheon and ‘would be landing shortly’. The next few minutes had been frustratingly hilarious, as they struggled to pronounce each other’s names, stumbling over the language barrier for the first time (till now, the boy’s patchy Korean, and Sehun’s even worse Mandarin had somehow miraculously led them through comfortably).

Climbing into a cab, and giving his address, Sehun grinned (honestly, he just could NOT wipe that smile off of his face) down at his phone, held clutched tightly in his right hand (in other words, the hand that did  _not_ spend every other minute straying giddily to the bruise on his neck, or keeping on prodding his still swollen lips), clicking ‘on’ the display, to gawk blissfully once again at the string of numbers following the latest addition to his Contacts list (and easily his favourite), the label spelling ‘TAO-ZI’, matching the one  _he_  had input into his phone, under ‘HUN-AH’.

 The next second, he burst out laughing out loud, as the phone unexpectedly vibrated as he looked at it, a message flashing on screen –

‘Sunday is too long away..

what’re you doing for dinner tonight?’

followed by a long line of smileys and emojis and flashing hearts.    

 

 


	3. Monochrome [Extended Cut]

 

 

~ Boys' school au , roommates(that part prol not au)(prol much real)(def very feels)

~~ft. frustrated Sehun~~

* * *

 

 

 

‘You’re leaving?’

‘….Yeah.’ Sehun answered shortly, not even turning around as he shoved his arms through the slithery sleeves of his big blue jacket

‘Tcheh. No manners, ne, these kids..’

Behind him, Sehun could hear the rustle of the sheets as the man pulled them around himself, followed by the thump as he settled back into the covers. Not that he was particularly listening or anything - right now, all he cared about was getting out of there in as abbreviated a manner as possible. _Where in the world had his beanie gotten to…_

The cheap, neon flashing ‘hourly-rates available’ roach reeking, peeling walled hotel room, which bare moments before had been a veritable furnace of pounding thumps and rising moans, was now perfectly deathly still – so silent that the clink of the lighter rang out like a bell from the bed behind, as Sehun stuck his head under the chest of drawers beside the door, the soft whoosh! of the flame and the crinkle of burning paper sounding ridiculously loud before the acrid tinge of tobacco snaked through to his nostrils.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Ah!! Gottit!!’ Sehun squished his hand in under the wooden bar, its side long smashed in, its clapboard surface suspiciously warm, wincing and trying really hard not to think about the wet, slimy whatever-it-was that squirmed against his fingers as he pulled the navy knit cap out. Brushing at it vigorously, he straightened up, pulling it over his head with a shudder as he finally turned to the dude in the bed – the indeterminately aged [but definitely pressing on his early 40s  _at least_ ] and remarkably well built [as evidenced by the bare torso sprouting out from the crumpled linen, and the muscular arm flung over the black metal rung] man, who was currently peering at Sehun with eyes narrowed in annoyance as he drew another sucking mouthful of the nauseating blend, blowing out the smoke in a long, Puff-the-Magic-Dragon-worthy stream as he stroked his goatee.

‘Does it matter?’ Sehun sniffed repressing, going over to grab the backpack he had flung unceremoniously into the doorway to the grimy yellow bathroom.

‘I guess not.’ The man chuckled, after a moment of pinched silence, drawing out another deep black cloud.

‘Hmph.’

Sehun scooped the strap over his shoulder, giving the room a cursory once-over to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind, before heading to the door, not bothering to say goodbye.

‘In my chest pocket.’

‘Huhh??’

The man’s gravelly voice, cocking out suddenly, had Sehun pause with one hand on the doorknob, and turn around again. The guy jerked his head towards the camel coloured coat he had draped over the chair, emphasising his gesture with the glinting cigarette. ‘In my pocket – my wallet’s in there….. Why don’t you get yourself a little treat from me?’

‘HAA??!’ Sehun’s eyebrows shot almost into his hairline in incredulity – before he clicked his tongue and pulled the door open. ‘I don’t want your money.’

‘Eeehh…’that so…’ The man laughed softly, knocking an ash snake over the pillow.

 

_Mockingly._

 

_He was laughing at him??!!!!!_

 

The sense of being ridiculed was like a red hot needle piercing through his already ripening disgust and Sehun abruptly stepped back, swinging around violently as he stalked over to the chair and pulled out the fat leather wallet. The paper crinkled under his fingers as he pulled out two- three… five billfolds, waving them scornfully in the air as he tossed the wallet onto the floor, and headed out, stuffing the wad of cash into the back pocket of his jeans, the dude’s laughter still leaching acid through his ear drums.

 

 

His bicycle was miraculously still outside the run-down barber shop where he’d left it earlier, before making his way to the seedy bar at the bottom of the lane of bargain imported-electronics shops, and quack herbal medicine stalls, and Sehun quickly grabbed it, wheeling it out to the Crossroads before mounting. It was almost half past eight – he had just a little over 30 mins to get back to school before curfew, and Mr Jun took his evening rounds, Wolf the wolfhound at heel, locking all the gates, and making sure the boys were in. Standing up on his pedals, he took off, pumping his way down the dark road, and up the hill, cutting through the town, the traffic building then falling away in waves…the streetlamps pouring an ocean of light over his head one by one by one, and the wind swirling about, whispering secrets in his ear and stroking them through his hair, secrets spoken in languages the world had forgotten long ago….

 

 

 

‘Ah!!  _Sehun_!!’

‘Oy, it’s Sehun!!’

‘Hunnie!!’ ‘Sehun-ah!!!’

‘Hey guys~~’ Sehun called, grinning widely, spraying gravel as he braked to the side of the soccer field, pulling up and resting one foot on the paving stones that lined the small patch of long suffering, ex-gardening club flowers.

‘Seee~~hun~~ Where’ve you been!’ Lu  Han vaulted over the tall green fencing that Mr Jun, fed up with the never-ending runaway penalties and rocketing throw-ins, had had put up around the playing grounds, grabbing Sehun in a mock chokehold and rubbing his sweaty armpit over his head

‘EEEWWWW  _Stop itt stopitt!!_ ’ Sehun squealed, laughing and tryina push him away, while Lu  Han kept right on, with a ‘Deresh de liwwle baby~~~Whosha liwwle shehun babyy~~’ till Minseok, taking pity on him, finally came over and pulled him away, holding his hands firmly above his head. ‘Where  _did_ you go, though?’ Lu  Han asked, prodding his calf with a cleated foot. ‘Just over to the Village..i…needed to get some stuff – oh..yeah, Jongin-ah! I got the stomach medicine you wanted.’ he pulled out a little brown paper sachet, waving it at him. ‘Oohhh Thanks!!’ Jongin snatched it away, shaking it with a huge beam on his face. ‘Ehh…stomach medicine??’   ‘From the Village??’   ‘Ha! Does it even work~~’

Sehun chuckled along with Lu Han. ‘Don’t ask me, I’m just the errand boy-‘

‘Of  _course_ it works!! Jongdae told me about it – apparently, it’s really famous…made from turtle jelly..with like, a  _bunch_ of medicines in it!!’ Jongin cut in, earnest pride gleaming over his face.

‘………Umm..’

‘What?’

‘ _Jongdae_ told you??’

‘..Yeah??’

‘…And you really plan to take it??’

‘Yeah! Why??’

‘……No…no reason.’ Lu  Han clapped him over the shoulder, shrugging. ‘Well, anyway, c’mon and play, Hunnie, we’re just down by one goal!’

‘Errmm…..’ Sehun quickly scanned the ground, floodlit by the huge rows of bulbs that shone from either end, the light almost drowned out by the roar of the cicadas. ‘..I..think I’ll pass today, thanks, I’m kinda tired…’

‘Ya, what’s with that~~ And how come you went all the way to the Village by yourself, anyway!?’ ‘Thats right!! I was gonna come with you and get the medicine myself, Sehun!!’ ‘Um, um, you can’t bike all the way all by yourself, Sehun, its really not safe.’ Minseok added, nodding firmly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. ‘Ohh  _come ON_ , guys, I’m not a baby!!’ Sehun protested, ducking out of the way as Lu Han took his words as cue to start ribbing at him again. ‘I can take care of myself perfectly well!! Plus i…had…stuff to do… Well, anyway, I’m going in ‘kay, see ya lot at dinner~~’ Waving an arm behind him, Sehun pushed off, laughing as he heard Minseok seriously asking Jongin, ‘Why do you want stomach medicine anyway?’, to get the even more serious reply of – ‘There's something really wrong with me, I don’t feel like eating chicken lately!!’ in horrified tones. Still chuckling, he pedalled his way across the cobblestones, to the West side of the campus where the dorms were housed, stashing his bike in the rack outside before heading in.

 

 

A shot of disappointment hit him when he opened the door to his room to find it empty – the all-too-familiar cocktail of disappointment and longing and loneliness, topped off with the sourness of frustrated desire that he ought to be used to by now, so used to that it  _oughtn’t_ affect him anymore… Sighing, Sehun stepped in and pulled the door shut, sharply enough to have the curtains dance up across the room. ’Ohh,  _you_ shuttup!!’ He snapped at the fluttering cotton; continuing to grumble, albeit internally, as he went over to the giant wardrobe he shared with his annoyingly absent roommate, to grab an oversized Tee and shorts, n lay them out on his bed before stomping petulantly into the bathroom.

The hot water cascading over his body lifted his mood a bit – the scalding burning into all the muscles that still ached, the bumps still tender from..that guy…what’s-his-face, Sehun had forgotten about him already – it was all too easy, and here, in this cocoon of splashing water that spun its silk fetters about him, trapping him in a veil of mist and dreams that cast a spell illusioning safety, he could be honest enough with himself to know that no matter what he did – even if he went around letting every single disgusting  _freak_  on the  _planet_ fuck him,  _That Boy_ wouldn’t care – not one bit.

  _He wouldn’t even_ know!!

Somehow, these rare moments – these frightening moments of clarity, were strangely freeing – for an instant as precise as the sharpest edge of a broken glass, he could accept it…accept that he was….

 

 

The warmth inking even his insides a candy shade of pink, Sehun stepped out into the room rosy cheeked and disproportionately happy at having finally gotten rid of that faint trace of cigarette smoke that had still clung to him; shaking his wet hair to laugh at the drops of water that flew about, sparkling amber in the incandescent light, while diamond droplets trickled freely across his skin that was naked except for the towel wrapped about his waist, going over to his bed faintly humming in an off-key tone - when the door swung open, and  –

‘ _Tao_!!’

He froze for a split second – before quickly tugging up the clothes he’d laid out, stuffing them frantically into the gap between the mattress and the footboard, before straightening up with a carefully casual attitude. ‘Hey.’

‘Hmm..Oh…hey Sehun.’ The tall, muscular hunk - all 185 cm of handsome manliness and delicious melted chocolate skin and sexy  _dangerous_ piercings and smouldering almond eyes of him – jerked his head vaguely in Sehun’s general direction, engrossed in spinning the basketball he held in his hands as he made his way to his bed.

 

 

_!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 

_Fuckit damn IDIOT can you just look at me for once!_

 

 

Drawing a deep breath, and throwing out his chest, fully aware of the gorgeously seductive picture he was painting, with his exposed, wet body; the mind-blowingly sexy pink of his nipples against the milky cream of his skin, the dark, midnight black of his hair curling against the nape of his neck, and everything offset perfectly by the trickles of water, and the sheer, half-soaked towel, Sehun casually glided along to perch on the edge of his desk, facing Tao, taking care to keep his hands to his side, and offer an unobstructed view.

 

_At least it would be, if the peabrain would RAISE his fuckin HEADD!!_

 

 

 

‘You…were playing BBall?’ Sehun finally queried, his voice carrying a wretched stab of frustration and threatening heartbreak, after almost two whole minutes of progressively louder throat-clearing and coughs, none of which even registered to the gormless fool.

‘Hmm? Yeah!’

 

…………….

 

…..

 

_That's it??!! Really??!!_

 

‘Ohh, right, that’s why you weren’t on the soccer field, eh, I looke– ‘

 

_Crap!! Crapalmost -_

 

_…………_

 

_…_

 

... _Wow. Stop short abruptly in the middle of a sentence, right in the middle of saying something like_ that _, and all he does is nod distractedly and keep on with that stupid ball??_

 

_Idiot._

 

Sehun slid his knees slightly apart, hooking his feet onto the bars on his chair.

‘Errmm….so…I…went down to the Village just now.’

  
‘Oh?’

 

‘Yeah…’  Sehun crossed his hands behind his head, leaning back, stretching out his body.  ‘Get this, Jongdae actually convinced Jongin to get ‘stomach medicine’ from one of those awful hovels down the Crossroad.’

 

‘..EEhhh??’ Tao –  _finally –_  looked up at him at that, laughter blossoming into his face…and making the pit of Sehun’s stomach break out a whole stampede of butterflies at the sight.

 

_God, but he was SO cute!!_

 

 ‘Yeah!! I went to get it – it looked  _really_ ripe too, I have  _no_ idea what they even put into it – but I’m quite certain raw rat intestines played a significant role.’

‘ _EEeewwww!!!!’_ Tao burst out laughing, shaking his head. ‘Man, I hope he doesn’t take it!!’

 

It took Sehun a moment to reply – his mind tripping so hard at the extremely rare occurrence of actually having a conversation with  _Tao_  – not to mention having him smile at him like that –  _whoaholyfuckinangelchoirs –_ before he hastily ran an apparently thoughtless hand suggestively over his side, saying ‘Oh, I think he will – he seems to have  _great_ faith in Dr Jongdae’s prescriptions’ as he raised gleaming eyes to Tao in his most inviting come-hither look, parting his lips, and running his tongue over them.

 

‘Ah!! Dinner bell!!! Awesome, I’m starving!!’

Without even paying the slightest attention…without even realising a single thing, Tao bounced up, beaming happily as the peal of the bell sounded right then, tossing the ball into a corner, and skipping his way out –

 

 

Pausing just as he was about to step out of the room, to call back over his shoulder – ‘Ah! You should hurry up and get dressed, Sehun, you’re gonna catch a cold!’ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(_ _A/N - original version ends here_ _)_

* * *

 

 

 

_Fucckkhim. Thisisjust..ugghhh!! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!_

Sehun slammed his face into his pillow over and over again, squeezing his burning eyes shut as tight as he could. _He just…_

 

_How could he??????!!!!!!_

 

_FUCK HIM!!!_

 

Seriously, Sehun was the most adored, the most beloved boy in the entire school for fuck’s sake - like, how long had he even been here? A month?? And pretty much every last boy in the school had confessed to him already, all 100% not caring in the least that he was _a guy_ too -  that’s how hard they fell for him. They’d do _anything_ for him, they _all_ would – they’d gladly chop off their right arms if it could buy them a kiss from him..and…And it wasn’t just the kids at school – look at today – _any_ day, he could just go stand on the side of the road, and a gazillion people would line right up to try’n pick him up – men, women, boys, girls, _everyone_ , everyone worshipped him, _everyone wanted him_ – ‘cept….

….Except the _ONE_ person on the goddamn planet Sehun actually _wanted_ – and he couldn’t, just could NOT take it anymore.

 

That’s it.

 

He was _sooooo_ fucking DONE with this shit.

 

Huang fucking Zitao can just go to hell, he didn’t give a _shit_ anymore!!!!!!!!!

 

Honestly, if that’s what he wanted, then _FINE._ GOOD. He wasn’t good enough for him, was he?!! He wasn’t _cute_ enough or _handsome_ enough or _sporty_ enough, huh?? Then great!! Ha!! Who the fuck did he think he was, anyway, did he think Sehun’d _die_ without him? As IF!! Sehun could snap his fingers, and there’d be _ten_ guys as hot as friggin _Zitao_ , begging for a chance at him. _Fifteen_. Ha.

 

Sehun shoved his fists against his chest, as he lay there, face down in the darkness.

 

_It hurt._

 

Tao..was…..He’d… blown him away right from the start.  Ever since the first time Sehun’d walked into this place, and nervously made his way to Room 3580, icicles of fear slowly crystallising in him at the echoes in the deserted hallways and passages and grounds; his heart clenching painfully at the thought that it would be 4 whole months before he could go home, and see his family again; all the nightmare stories about ‘life in boys’ schools’ that he’d ever heard spinning through his mind, he’d raised his hand to knock at the door - and before he’d even made contact, the door had _exploded_ open, and _He_ had burst out – in nothing but his underwear, his mouth dribbling foam, waving a toothbrush wildly as he flung himself behind Sehun, yelling that there was ‘someone in the shower, I swear, I _heard_ it!!’

 

A broken chuckle spilled painfully into the pillow at the memory. He’d been utterly flummoxed – the super tall, obviously incredibly ripped, incredibly…masculine..bodied hunk cowering behind _him_ …

 

Ahhh it was no use. He couldn’t do this any longer.

‘Alright.’ Sehun breathed firmly into the night. ‘Alright.’

That’s it.

 

Tao didn’t want him, like him, have any feelings for him apart from that of any ‘roommate’, no matter what he did that wasn’t gonna change, and he couldn’t do any more than this.

So.

‘It’s over.’ Sehun whispered to himself. ‘Operation Never-think-of-Tao-Again begins now.’

 

 

 

‘Se…hun….?’

Hardly had the murmur left his lips, when the door slid open softly, and footsteps padded in – calling out his voice in a gentle voice.

Gasping, Sehun sat up. ‘Huh?!’

‘Are you….okay?’

‘Huuhhhh??!’

‘Hmph.’  The tall, broad figure moved through the dark to his bed, flipping on Sehun’s bedside lamp. ‘Here..I…’ Tao set the tray he was holding down on his desk. ‘You didn’t come down for dinner..so…’

His eyebrows were quirked at sharp angles into a frown, strands of hair falling into his eyes as he scowled at Sehun.

Who’d promptly stopped breathing at the precise moment the distance between them shrunk from feet to inches.

‘Are you okay?? You _had_ to walk around without your clothes, honestly, I _told_ you you’d fall sick!!’

‘Eehhhh??!!’ The astonishing spectacle of Tao being all… _mother hen_ around him was surprising enough to have Sehun find his voice. ‘You’re overreacting!!! I was just….sleepy!! Ehehe, it’s just _one_ meal, lol I’ve missed dinner loads of times!!’

‘…No.’

‘……..Huh?’

‘Nope, you actually haven’t missed dinner before. Even once.’ Tao shook his head – weirdly.. _confident_

‘Don’t be silly, of co-‘

Sehun’s laughed words were cut off with a harsh intake as, the next moment, Tao had swooped down on him.

 

His mind went completely blank – wiped utterly clean.

 

His heart stopped dead in his chest.

 

_Fuckk his skin ohhgod softsosoft SHIT is that his eyelashes fuckfuck_

_Fucking shit_ Tao, its _Tao its –_

 

 

‘Well..well, at least you don’t have a fever.’ Tao pulled away, from where he’d been pressing his forehead to Sehun’s to check his temperature.

 

‘…ugrhh..’ Sehun coughed, weakly trying to smile at him. ‘Told ya….’

‘Hmph.’

Tao turned around, ambling off to his side of the room, and Sehun drew in a huge breath, letting it out slowly – then again, and again, sparkles of electricity tingling over his face where Tao’s skin had touched it, the excitement welling up in dizzying coils  - _so much for not thinking about him again - of course, it was nothing, he hadn’t meant_ anything _by it – but_ fuckit _this was the mostest –_

 

 

 

By the next morning, his euphoria had shrivelled up, its dry husk tasting like ashes in his mouth, in the back of his throat, as sitting in class, he contemplated Tao’s back – Tao’s unbending, impenetrable unbreakable back.

And this time, there was a hint of bile in his despair, a self loathing that bladed cold through his heart.  _Tao had heedlessly rejected him…all of him._ Threading a needle of panic through his fingernails.  _Something..please, even something small..please….there has to be a way…_

 

He’d never experienced anything close to this before – he couldn’t even have imagined the possibility. _Everyone_ he’d ever met desired him – c’mon, she’d even had him shipped off to _boarding school_ coz… _that_ had happened…But he’d practically thrown himself at Tao every day for the past one month – and the _idiot_ had just….HOW could he be so fuckin _clueless!!!_ Could he have possibly made his feelings for Tao any more obvious??!??

 

 

 

 

‘You like him, don’t you?’

It was a week later, and Sehun had come to visit Jongin in the sick bay, armed with a large bouquet of flowers, a gravure idol’s latest photobook, and a really expensive box of chocolates which he was happily helping himself to – Jongin moaning weakly and shuddering his eyes closed at the sight.

‘Huh?! You’re missin’ out, btw, these are _awesome_ ~~’

‘Tao.’

Sehun choked over a caramel bonbon, his eyes smarting. ‘Wha-no-whattt??’

‘Oh puh-lease.’ Jongin snorted, rolling his eyes. ‘Its really obvious, everyone knows about it.’

_Nope, apparently, he could NOT have made his feelings any clearer._

 ‘….Ohh….’ Sehun swallowed, unable to meet his eyes, his fingers fiddling with the gold tissue lining the box on his lap. ‘Has….has anyone said anything…or…’

‘Huh _no way_! No one’s like _talking_ about it or anything…..but I’m asking you now, directly, you _do_ like him, don’t you??’

‘…I…..’ Sehun’s voice drifted off…..but his nod, as he jerked his head, still without looking at Jongin, was firm and emphatic.

 

There was a long pause, then – ‘Why.’ Jongin queried, in a kinda..weirdly clogged up voice.

 

‘Huh??!! I dunno!!!! That’s _exactly_ what I keep asking myself, okay, like _why_ the fuck did I have to – ‘

 

‘He doesn’t even like you.’

 

Sehun’s about-to-be tirade dribbled away, as his head snapped up in shock. _Wtf!!!! Of course he knew that but –_

 

‘Tcheh.’ Jongin clicked his tongue. ‘Tao’s with…you know Kevin?’

 

‘ _Huh??_ ‘ It took Sehun a moment to place the kinda familiar name. ‘Oh..yeah, the Third Year? The Basketball captain… he left a few months back, right?’

‘Yup.’ Jongin mimed a tick mark in the air.  ‘Him and Tao were totally..ya know. Everyone says they had like, this long term, committed relationship deal going on… Tao’s only ever been close to that guy. ‘

‘Oh.’

‘And..-’

‘Ah!! It’s getting late, ne~~ I didn’t even realise the time passing..Jongin-ah, I’ll see ya tomorrow okay~~ Ehehe, I gotta run, if I’m late again – ‘

 

‘Am I not good enough?’

 

The words burst out of Jongin like a dead man’s swollen fingers were strangling about his throat,  and Sehun’s falsely cheery, high pitched excuses fell away, as he spun back around to gawp at his handsome best friend, who was sitting up, clutching at his blanket like a lifeline, his eyes suddenly reddened as he burnt a fiery gaze at him.

‘Sehun-ah,  _please_ I….I’ll be  _way_ better than  _that_ fellow, okay, I’ll..i’ll take care of you..I… _I love you_ .’

 

 

 

 

‘Fine. You know what?? Fi-ine.’

_Wait what!! What am I saying, shuttup!!_

 

‘You wanna fuck me too, is that it?? That’s fine. You can do whatever you like with me.’

_WTFFF NO, stop, omg what_

 

‘What??!! NO!!! Sehun, that’s totally not – ‘ Jongin’s incredulous tones matched Sehun’s inner screaming – but he couldn’t stop, it was like his body was possessed by some implacable , hideously cruel force that –

 

 _Tao liked Kevin?? In a relationship…in a relationship…_ The words pounded through his brain, slicing through it like –

A Tao who wouldn’t consider him coz he was a guy – that had been his last..last refuge, and now –

 

‘Don’t worry, I’m really good – everyone always says so – and I don’t complain _whatever_ you do, so knock yourself out.’ It was like he was frozen somewhere deep inside himself, watching horrified as his fingers moved to the buttons of his uniform by themselves.   ‘Ah!! But I’m charging now, it seems, though, 5 k a pop – cheap, right..and I’ll even give you a discount, seeing as how you’re my bestest friend and shit.’

 

‘ ** _Sehun_** _!!! **STOP**!!!’_

 

_Omfg stop, stopit stopitt stop it - Jongin, Jongin, I’m sorry!!_

 

Even the sight of Jongin’s wretched expression, his horror-struck, heart broken face and pleading voice, which twisted the Inside-Sehun's heart miserably, seemed incredibly distanced from the outside-Sehun who was smirking, tugging his shirt out of his waistband –

 

‘Sehun, please, no, this isn’t – I really honestly _love_ you, dammit, _please_ ….’

 

 

‘Jongin-ah!! How are you feeling, are you feeling any better?’

With a swirl of peppermint and jazz of cloves, the Nurse skipped in, beaming broadly as her eyes fell on Sehun – ‘Why, it’s young Sehun! Come to visit? How nice!! It’s so nice to have such good friends, ne, they make you happy, and you’ll be getting back to normal in _no_ time, right, Jongin –

eh!?’

She gasped as Sehun brushed past her brusquely, almost flat-out running as he careened out the door.

As his feet pounded against the disinfected, white floor, behind him, Sehun could hear her laughing as she recovered quickly [there was a reason the boys called her ‘Rubber ball’] ‘Whaa~~~ So energetic, you boys, always in a rush here and there, now open your mouth, Jongin, sweetheart, let’s look at your temperature, alright……’ - and he kept going, out to the corridor, and across the wing.

 

 

Sehun crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the wall outside the bar. His chest was heaving – he’d biked down all the way from school, without even stopping to change out of his uniform, the destructive, bloodthirsty pounding in his veins roaring out all thought, all reason – he was so fucking _mad_ – at himself, at Tao, at Jongin, at everyone, honestly, _fuck_ , he wanted to _punch_ something he _hated_ it everyone, how -

‘Hey there.’

Sehun’s head snapped up, and immediately, he flashed a smile at the nervous looking dude in the typical office-worker’s ensemble - over-worn suit and awful vomit-green tie, ID card faithfully pinned to his breast pocket – a sweet, inviting smile, totally warm and carefree and....

‘Hey. Wanna hang out?’

‘Uhh…uh!!’ The man nodded repeatedly, his eyes bulging, overwhelmed by his good fortune.

‘Cool.’ Sehun sauntered off the wall and into the street. ‘I know a place we can go.’

Smiling broadly, the man trotted along behind him, dabbing at his forehead with a large, violently checked handkerchief.  ‘You…you’re really cute, huh..’ He spluttered, making Sehun smirk back over his shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow disdainfully as he sniggered, and stopped short. ‘Ah, I forgot my wallet..lend me 5 grand, why don’t you.’

‘Eh?? Ah….ah, alright, of course, of course…Ehh, now? Ahh..’ The man dug into his pocket with difficulty; pulling out a fraying wallet, he carefully counted out the notes and placed them in Sehun’s outstretched palm. ‘Cool.’ Tossing his head, Sehun stuffed the slightly damp paper into his pocket, and set off again.

 

 

 

By the time the man was heaving and thrusting above him, Sehun’s mind was a molten maelstrom of emotions he couldn’t control – the revulsion and disgust arcing like lightening through him, as he shifted his eyes to the ceiling, avoiding the sight of the sweat-drenched hairs on the man’s back, as he held Sehun’s thighs up, and fell in in-between… the hatred and self loathing and anger he felt at everyone – Tao especially… the crushing weight of helplessness pressed down on him, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe – it was like the dirty, water-stained ceiling had sunk itself viciously down, compressing his chest under the brick tonnage, and he couldn’t breathe – his lungs!! Hislungs couldn’t get a swallow of air – _he couldn’t breathe_ He - !!

 

Gasping, heaving great mouthfuls of air, Sehun fell to his hands and knees on the filthy, mucky floor, having somehow pushed himself free with the superhuman strength brought on by his terror.

 

‘Aahh…ahhhh…I’m…done, that’s it.’ He struggled to his feet, still gasping, and reached for his clothes, ignoring the outraged cries of the guy he’d pushed off the bed. His legs trembled, his chest still rattling… the afterimages of his panic still encrusted the undersides of his lids, glowing ochre, and he squeezed them tighter, willing them away – when a hand closed vice-like about his wrist.

‘ _Huuh_ -‘

‘You can’t!! I already paid!!’ The man glowered at him, a brutish sullenness shaping his features unrecognizable.

‘You can have your fucking money back!!’ Sehun snapped, irritation flowing a screen momentarily over his deeper, darker thoughts, and he reached for his pants, to get the blasted dosh.

‘No – I don’t want the _money_.’

‘ _Let go of me_!!!’ Annoyed as fuck now, Sehun shook his hand vigorously, trying to dislodge his grip –

The next moment, a stinging pain shot through him,  an icy dagger stabbing through him so ruthlessly, he could see white light bulbs bursting into a million pieces in his brain – the world suddenly drawing itself away through a long dark, narrow tunnel – before slamming back viciously pouring itself into his skull, his ears ringing as it swelled under the onslaught – and the next second Sehun was on his knees on the floor again, clutching his head and screaming as the man raised his fist to hit him yet again, chanting the words like a prayer – ‘I already paid..i already paid.’

 

The most frightening thing was the part of him that welcomed the pain.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun worked his bottom lip into his mouth, suckling at it, before tilting his head to one side, to hawk out the mouthful of blood. Every bit of his body ached – the pain ratcheting deeper with the cold of the night, sinking into his flesh as he sat there on the park bench, somehow made immeasurably worse by the clinical brightness of the streetlamp that shone right above his head, pointing a spotlight at him.

Sehun made no attempts to move. 

 

Even as a dark figure loomed out from the gloom, impenetrable and murky thanks to the intensity of the light that forced itself right into his eyeballs; the crunch-crunch of its footfalls echoing in a winding spiral around him as it made its way to the bench, and sat down beside him.

As the familiar scent – that poignantly familiar smell trailed its fingertips through his skin, Sehun kept his gaze on his feet, refusing to acknowledge him.

 

‘You’re phone’s switched off, you idiot, do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for you!!’

Slowly, Sehun drew a deep breath, shrugging imperceptibly, still not looking up. ‘I never asked you to.’

‘Haaa??!!!!! What the hell’s with that, stop acting so fucking arrogant!!’ Tao flicked his fingers sharply against his hair. ‘Of course I’m gonna get worried, right, you’ve been acting weird lately – I bet its coz you were ill that day – and then you go and disappear without a trace – do you even know what time it is, its fucking _two_ in the morning, fyi – ‘

Sehun pressed the ball of his thumb into the hornet-red swollen joint of the fingers of his other hand, squeezing down right where the pain was at its sharpest – he bet it was dislocated at least, he hadn’t been able to move it at all since – trying desperately to drown out Tao’s voice, obliterate the worry and concern and that almost tender tone that obviously, his own imagination was creating – Ugghhh.

 

_Ugghh._

 

 

'Ah!?' 

Long tanned fingers, their tips surprisingly soft and slender…almost like an artist’s – a pianist’s, a part of Sehun’s mind whispered irrelevantly, fluttered down to rest gently on the inflamed spot he was rubbing. Lightly, soothening, Tao stroked Sehun’s bloodied and swollen hand, his touch barely a graze – yet so comforting, Sehun’s breath hitched dangerously.

‘AHhh~aaaa…..’ Tao breathed out a long puff of air, drawing Sehun’s hand into his lap, and carefully spreading the fingers out, the better to examine his wounds. ‘Jongin…said you guys had fought…’

‘Huh..?’ Sehun, bewitched by the sight of Tao’s gleaming, silky head bent over his hand, while his fingers played over his own, was momentarily too out of it to comprehend what he was saying –

 

The next instance, he abruptly pulled his hand away, frantically holding it against his chest, his eyes popping at Tao ‘ _what did he say_??!!’

‘Se…Hun..?’

‘ _Jongin!!_ What did he say??!!!’

‘….nothing.’ Tao shook his head, still startled. ‘He just….’ 

As he finally took in the full extent of just how badly his roommate was injured, Tao voice dropped away, like a ring thrown into the ocean, sinking down into the depths. The still bleeding lip…the bruised face, and neck, the edges of contusions spreading just beneath the surface of his clothes…the blow he’d taken to his cheek so strong his skin had split open over the bone, oozing red… everything thrown into stark relief by the relentless light just above the bench..

‘Ohh!!’  His eyes gleaming, Tao leaned forward, his fingers hesitating in the cold air between them for a moment, before reaching to trace the bloated edge of his lip.

‘ _Ohh!! Sehun…._ ’

Tao shook his head, looking almost like he’d burst into tears, before continuing, his words thick and heavy ‘He….this wasn’t Jongin, was it?’

‘Mmhn.’ Sehun breathed, afraid to part his lips – afraid of Tao letting go, his whole being focused on that tendril of contact between them.

 

‘It….It was one of those…men, right, the ones you…..’

 

…………..

 

…..

With a strangled cry, Sehun leapt back _He knew!!??!! SHIT shit shit NO, FUCKIN shit what would he think – he knew what sort of person he was, ohmygod, even though i'd_ wanted _\- imagined, never really,not in really -_ _omg disgusting he’d HATE  -_

_!!!!!_

Tao had moved forward as Sehun jumped back, with all the reflexes born from his obsessive athleticism – his hands now moving to grip about Sehun’s neck, his thumb against his cheek, as he pulled his head towards him – their foreheads almost touching…..

‘…Sehun….Sehun..I…..’

Tao swallowed wordlessly a few times, before squeezing his eyes shut and muttering something under his breath – then he sprung them open, his gaze boring into Sehun’s, hot and wet, and completely determined. ‘Sehun…look, I know this might be weird…but…I cant…I just cant let you do this anymore!!! Look..if you like, need to …ya know…with someone..i mean, it doesn’t matter who, right - NOT that I’m implying anything bad about you – I mean, obviously not – that is to say..what I mean is – use me.’

…………

……

…

‘ _Guhh?_ ’

‘Do it with me!! Whenever you want to – I mean, if you feel like it, then…It’ll be way safer, and obviously…and…’ Tao’s voice, which had started off absolutely resolute, gradually wavered and shivered, before falling away completely, as Sehun sat motionless, his eyes round and staring, and not responding – in any decipherable way –

Till he abruptly pulled away, grabbing Tao’s wrist and throwing his hand away like it was something… _awful_

‘I don’t want your fucking charity!!!!!’ He yelled, his spit flying as he fisted his hands viciously, not even registering the pain; angry red splotches appearing even over the unmarked parts of his face. ‘Uggh!!’ He shot up to his feet, stomping off –

Or tried to, before Tao, flying to his feet, grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around. ‘It’s not _charity_ , it’s the last fucking thing fucking _removed_ from charity, it’s a 100% _selfish_ request, okay!!!!’ Tao yelled too, his face twisted.

‘…Huhhhhh??!!!’

‘I….’ Tao took a deep breath – then stepped forward, so close their chests were almost touching, as he held Sehun’s eyes again. ‘Sehun..i….i like you…I know its…weird…but….honestly, what do you expect, you’re like, the absolute most gorgeous thing ever, and I’m basically stuck with you 24/7 – and even if not, I mean, right from the first time I saw you, I…’ Breaking off, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, smiling ruefully. ‘Its been absolute _torture_ having to actually _live_ with you, you have no idea…but I can bear that, I mean, I can live with _that_ …but this..’ His eyes roved over Sehun’s face, the agony in them crystal clear. ‘ _This_ …is..too much, I just… _can’t_!!! So…I mean, that’s all, don’t overthink it – I’m not asking you to like me or anything, of course, I’m just….just saying you can _use_ me…Don’t think about me at all..or…or anything…just….ya know…'

 

'.... _use_...you...?'

 

'Yeah!' Tao breathed earnestly, not recognizing the trembling smile that had started to tug at the corner of Sehun's lips. 


	4. Pulse

 

‘You shouldn’t be here!!’

‘…Huh?’ Sehun glanced up, wincing as the evening light hit his eyes, blocking out the tall figure that loomed over him in shadows. Annoyed, he scrambled to his feet, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ‘Ah!! You made me lose it!!’

‘You shouldn’t be here!!’ The boy repeated – his voice starting to twitch away from pompous arrogance to curiosity, as he craned his neck to see what Sehun was talking about.

‘Huh!??? Who the hell are you??’

‘Ha!!’ The pompous arrogance slammed right back, and the boy stepped forward, scowling. ‘You’re in _my_ garden, so who are _you_?!!’

‘Your garden!?? This is part of the Big House on the Hill!’

‘Yeah??!! And I live there!!’

‘As if!!’ Sehun snorted, sticking his nose in the air – like this kid was gonna get the better of _him_! ‘No one lives there, it’s been empty forever!!’

‘No it’s not!! We moved in last week – you’re tressassing!!’

The boy looked – and sounded – so convinced, Sehun couldn’t help a smidgen of doubt creep into him. ‘The Big House..with the purple roof..over there..?’ Sehun pointed his hand towards the crest of the hill, hidden from sight from them by the tall trees that abounded in these long deserted, derelict grounds.

‘Yup~’

‘Oh… ‘ Sehun brushed himself down, bending to take up the little hutch he’d built with spare parts from Sid’s Garage. ‘Okay… ‘ Jerking his head, he turned around, making his way to the hedge that ran all around the periphery of the grounds, to the little hole at the west side, that would let him out into Chestnut Lane.

 

 

‘….........….Wait!’

 

‘Umm?’ Sehun glanced over his shoulder – the boy was busily examining a little indent he was making in the ground with his funny, old fashioned shoes, pressing into the soil and hillocking it out.

‘I’ll let you stay.. if you tell me what you were doing’

‘Eh… Oh… thanks! I was looking for Mitsy!’ Grinning, Sehun stepped back.

‘Mitsy….?’

‘Umm! See, it’s my pet bunny-rabbit!! Well….. well, I mean, she _would_ be, if I could catch her…’

‘Oh..’

‘Umm!’ Sehun nodded emphatically, his smile sparkling all over his face. ‘She lives in a hole down there – but if you keep very very still, she’ll come out – ah, you have to be careful to stay downwind, though – and when she comes out for food – look, I got lettuce leaves, rabbits love lettuce – so she’ll come out to eat it, and you can catch her!!’

The boy’s eyes had gone big and round as Sehun spoke, and slowly, a beam broke out on his lips, matching Sehun’s own ‘Alright!!let’s go round to the other side of the tree, so she can’t smell us, then!’

‘Yeah!!’ Laughing gleefully, Sehun followed the boy, clutching the hutch carefully under his arm – when the boy abruptly stopped short, making Sehun slam painfully into him. ‘Ouch!! Hey!! Wha – ‘

‘I forgot!! Are you a Human Bean?’

‘Huh???’

‘Are you a bean? Dad said I’m forbidden from coming in contact with human beans.’

‘..'coming in contact'…? What does that mean?’

‘…. Play with?’

‘Oh….’

‘Well, are you?’ The boy frowned impatiently, making Sehun giggle. ‘No, silly, I’m not – _obviously_ I’m not a bean!! Ah, even my mom’s always telling me not to play with food..’

‘Oh… so you’re definitely not a bean?’

‘No!! I’m Sehun!!’

‘Oh…’ The boy suddenly grinned again, his face re-wreathing itself in laughter. ‘Well, that’s alright then, Sehuns and bunny-rabbits are fine! Let’s go!’

‘Umm!’

Laughing, the two boys headed off into the thicket, carefully laying down the lettuce leaves just so, before squeezing into the bush at the foot of the tree to wait.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun rolled over, his eyes snapping open in the gloom, a giggle bursting out of him involuntarily – making Tao stir, and growl incoherently.

‘Hmm? Nothing, it’s nothing, go back to sleep.’

Still grinning, he turned back over, drawing his arms around him, laying his chin on top of his head. The heavy shades hung motionless over the windows, drowning the room in semi-darkness, despite the hot afternoon sun he knew was blazing outside. Tao had gotten worse and worse with sunlight recently – if only he’d feed from someone else, eat like, _one_ proper meal at least– but he always refused, saying ‘his Sehun was enough’… so obviously he had to temper all of his meals so he wouldn’t draw too much of his blood… Sehun sighed. The idiot. Who did he think he was pleasing with his stubbornness, anyway, it wasn’t like _he_ was particularly happy or anything…

Seriously.

 

Honestly.

 

Totally _not_ internally Yehet-ing.

 

 

What in the world had happened to that rabbit anyway…

 

‘Argh!! Stop _thinking_ so much, I can’t sleep!!’ Tao snarled, raising himself on his elbows, glaring through his sleep drunk, half closed eyes at Sehun – his tousled hair and bronze skin breathtakingly delicious, the languorous, heavy weight of his limbs spreading through to Sehun too, making him grin naughtily, sliding the tip of his tongue over his lip. Tao’s eyes widened helplessly, that familiar – _god, it was too cute, the way he’d still, even after all this time!!! –_ blush lightening into his cheeks, before he hastily huffed a bunch of indecipherable curses, slamming about so his back was to Sehun, setting him off into hoots and whelps of laughter.

 

Finally, gasping, he pulled closer to the now thoroughly forbidding, stiff back, draping his arm about those exquisitely muscled, bulging shoulders as he traced his lips over Tao’s spine.. sliding little kisses down the peach curves..

‘I dreamt about when we were kids.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Uh-huh. Remember, back when we first met?’

‘Oh… you mean, when you seduced this poor, innocent, defenceless.. pure… pure hearted.. vampire?’ Tao teased, rolling over onto his back, glancing over at him out of the corner of his eyes.

‘Huh!!!???!!! _Me_??!!!!! For your information, My Lord Huang Zitao, the one who – ‘

‘Was you~’

‘Was not!!’

‘Oh yeah?? Who was the one who lied about their species just so they could entrap this poor, defenceless, pure, pure hearted vampire? Aah-ah… such a deeply laid evil plan, too, plotted over _years_..’

‘You forgot ‘innocent’’ Sehun deadpanned, his eyes narrowed as he stuck his tongue out at Tao. ‘Besides, I so did not lie, I remember it perfectly, _you_ were the _idiot_ who asked me if I was a ‘bean’! so _obviously_ I wasn’t… _’_

‘That’s soo not true!! I totally said ‘are you a human _being_ ’ and you clearly said ‘no’~’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yup~~’

‘Oh, okay then.’

Sehun flounced out of bed, dragging the sheet around his waist – in the process yanking it off Tao, making him yelp in protest – and headed over to the little table beside the window.

‘……What’re you doing?’

‘Hmm? Who, me? Oh.. I’m just going to make a reservation at La Galleria, the new Italian Place over at 42nd street? I’ll even pre-order.. lets see… garlic soup.. garlic bread.. garlic stuffed chicken for starters.. and then some garlic fettuccine.. do you think they’ll have garlic ice cream for dessert? I’ll ask, ne~~’

‘…. Sehuunnn!!! Stop!!! Besides…. besides, you idiot, _you_ hate garlic too!!’

‘But I’ll bear it… Humph. And I’ll eat every last _bit,_ so there!! Stupid idiot… and even if you _thought_ I wasn’t, exactly _who_ started all _biting_ and _sucking_ and... generally… being all perverted, huh~’ Sehun devolved into muttering, making _Tao_ hoot with laughter.

‘Well… well, exactly _who_ was the one who scraped his elbow and went about waving it under my nose~~’ Yawning and stretching, Tao slid out of bed – stretching again – _completely stark naked the idiot!!!!!!!_ – languorous and sinuous as a cat, before swivelling over, the balls of his feet rubbing softly against the downy rug – and the next second, he was looming over Sehun, wrapping one arm around his waist, while he wrestled the phone easily out of his grasp with the other, his damn vampire speed…'Who's the one with the blood so delicious, it drives me crazy, so i can't have any control?' He growled, his lips millimetres from Sehun's skin... his voice gravelly and guttural..and... 

‘Let go!’ Sehun pouted, pulling away in self defence, while ostensibly pretending to be really offended – drawing a rich, deep chuckle from Tao that sent shivers lighting up and down his body. ‘What, and let you.. _poison_.. my blood? Ha~~ I think not~’

‘It’s _my_ blood!!’ Sehun glared at him, yanking the phone back, and holding it away, pre-emptively tightening his hold on the sheet that was slipping as Tao ‘accidently’ stepped on the bottom.

‘Oh really~~’

His voice was a deep snarl, almost beast-like, and Sehun could feel the blood rushing to his head in response, the heat rising in his cheeks, pounding through him – and from Tao’s flaring nostrils, and the hooded red gleam in his eyes, he knew he could hear it, too…

 

‘Re..a..lly..’

 

Tao slipped his fingers effortlessly into Sehun’s palm, sliding out the phone, before dropping it negligently behind him, stepping forward, placing one hand on the table on either side of Sehun, effectively pinning him in place.. Bending down, so his lips were grazing his ear – before running his tongue over the swirl, forcing Sehun to bite his lip, rather than let out the moan that threatened.

‘It seems… ‘ Tao followed the angle of his jaw, stroking his tongue along the sharp, definite line, ‘…..someone’s forgotten…’ Sehun’s head falling back involuntarily – a conditioned response to the immeasurable pleasure most humans could never experience, never fathom – exposing the long line of his neck, and the pulse that jumped in anticipation and desire ‘…exactly whom…’ He reached his fingers to Sehun’s chin, yanking it further up, far from gentle; his own breathing ragged against Sehun’s skin spelling his urgency, despite his unruffled voice, setting Sehun’s pulse bounding even harder, his need making his fingers clench at the undersides of the table, scraping against the wood ‘…this body belongs to.’

His teeth closed down on his skin, his mouth hot and wet, before the familiar –  _fuckitfeltsogoodddd_ – pinpricks as his fangs extended, grazing.. barely touching…  _teasingly.._ toying with him - finally drawing out the guttural groan as Sehun helplessly clenched his hands into his hair, pulling his head closer, arching his body against him, desperate –  _fuckkitTaaoodon’t –_

Chuckling against his skin, Tao relented – to both of their hunger, driving his fangs out so hard, they broke right into Sehun’s flesh, the cold slick feeling of his blood gushing out quickly replacing the burning sting of his skin ripping, for a fraction of a second, before the pleasure started trickling in, waves and waves..rising..rising.. as Tao’s free hand slid down Sehun’s body….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Spring Sleeps

 ~ Historical AU!

This story is set in China, right around the period Colonialism started rearing its head, and times started changing for the Noble Families...

 

* * *

 

‘Ahh-ah’ With a sigh, Sehun set down the bundle of quilts, closing the lid of the engraved metal trunk, and driving the bolt home. Fumes of camphor wafted up from the little muslin pouches dangling every few feet from the exposed beams that raftered the ceiling, prickling at his nose, and he hastily rubbed at it with his forefinger, trying to quell the budding sneeze. The attic was dark and cool, still wreathed in winter, like some remnant of a time long past… his sigh echoing endlessly in the bales of old brocade..in the shadows that loomed out on every side, daring recognition in the whispers of yellowed lace and ivory dolls… in the angry ghosts of broken warrior masks that glared down at him, demanding to be left alone, warning him away from their swollen histories. He’d already brought up all the furs, wrapping them in silk and cording them around the hefty rods that lined the far wall, and this was the last trunk that had had to be filled – so it was done.

Winter was officially packed up and dismissed.

Turning about on his high sandals, Sehun picked his way through the attic, and carefully climbed down the polished wooden ladder that let down into the Upper Levels – the Servants’ Quarters. At this time of the day, it was completely abandoned, and as he walked, his wooden soles hit the floor with a ‘clack, clack’ that seemed ridiculously loud, reverberating through the corridor. The sun streaming in through the perfunctory windows – little more than gaps in the wall at this part of the House – seemed stubbornly reluctant to relinquish its winter colours, though, softly cottoning a musty white, setting the dust mites dancing. ‘Warm.’ Sehun breathed, flexing his fingers into the light, letting the powdery sun play over his hands. It seemed to stroke over his skin, glinting golden the fine light hairs that traced about his forearms. He washed in milk every night, rubbing its rich warmth all the way into his flesh. Tao loved his skin – it was like cream he’d say. Like the milk had left its beauty behind. Tao loved seeing his skin more than anything – he spent hours looking at his naked skin, insisting Sehun undress when reading to him, or playing the lute for him…but his favourite was when he danced; and Sehun would dance for him for hours and hours on end, till his legs trembled, and his breath turned to fire in his throat, till every inch of his skin was dewed in sweat..for Tao, he would have gladly danced till his muscles tore away from his bones. 

_Ah…would Tao come back today?_

A rolling snort caught his attention, and he peered down through the nearest window, to see a magnificent black stallion toss its head, and paw the cobbles of the drive below. Devil, they called him, a prime thoroughbred, reared through years of careful crossbreeding between the best British stock, and the swiftest Arabian breeds; gifted to the Family by a Lord something-or-the-other, an English dignitary from Hong Kong who hoped to curry favour in the Mainland, and sent down just this morning from the Main-House, along with a string of mares, and a suitable battalion of stablehands.

The elderly retainers were already grumbling – it was the sort of too-ostentatious gift that had become a common occurrence ever since Tao’s cousin’s husband had taken up his new position in Beijing. Showing off, they called it. A purposeful slight from the Main-House.

Sehun just thought Tao would love the spirited beast.

Pushing himself away, he continued down the corridor, making his way down the levels, each staircase progressively growing grander and grander… bare wooden rails replaced by ornate gilt carving, clapboard planks by deep, rich, mahogany wood carpeted with opulent handtooled fabrics… warm blooded tapestries rising to adorn the walls, solid gold framing the gorgeous scrolls that surmounted doorways, brushstrokes on painted screens so delicate yet so lifelike, the plums seemed to burst with ripeness, and the sparrows fly off the ricepaper…. Porcelain and jade and precious stones encrusting little bells that spotted the corners…Sehun bowed his head politely as he passed scurrying little maids and wrinkled attendants, all of whom shrank against the wall as he went by, pulling their clothing tightly against themselves so they wouldn’t touch him..keeping their heads lowered till he was gone, so they wouldn’t have to look at his face

_Ah…_

His wooden sandals clacked brazenly as he swept down the last staircase, down to the Tea Room. Maybe he could beg and barter a new pair of cloth slippers from the Old Cook..his own had worn down to their last threads weeks ago.

The corridors all around the House opened onto the most beautiful courtyards and gardens in the whole country, so renowned for their splendour and extravagance they attracted royal cousins and foreign princes alike. The rose landscape in front…the rolling hillocks of juniper and cassia…the stunning rock gardens and fountains, the moss carefully combed and layered and seasoned, and above it the hibiscus that riotously blossomed… the summer gardens, the fall gardens, the spring courtyards, with their azaleas and peonies and lilacs, arranged cunningly so you came upon each new flower only as you walked through, and never all at once… the east, sun-facing vista a breathtaking spread of tulips in all the colours of the rainbow… Each garden with its own viewing pavilions or lattice frames, lotus ponds and little pagodas..carefully incorporating far off mountain peaks, and planed around the cycles of the sun … created to enthrall the senses, and stimulate the mind...but as usual, Sehun ignored all of them, making his way to the small, private, enclosed garden on the West side.

Slipping out of his sandals, he slid open the door, and stepped out onto the corridor, curling his toes over the sun-warmed edge. Smooth white sand lined the quadrangular space, from one end to the next, broken only by a meandering path of large round stones, all the way to the little pond in the far corner. A single cherry tree stood beside it, older even than the house itself, its wizened branches drooping, reaching eternally to graze its tips against the mirror stillness of the water, and always falling short, its adoration  forever unnoticed by the unruffled satin. On full moon nights, Tao would bring him out here, and they’d sit by the pond, making love in the azure light, in the lapis lazuli moon that swum across the midnight waters..Tao would lean against the tree and he’d lie against his lap, and the white sand would form a silver ocean to stream over them for all time, till the world ended, and the night with it

_Ah…would Tao come back today….._

‘Uhh!!’ Sehun hurtled off the corridor, running through the sand, as the shrivelled old gardener wobbled, nearly falling off his stepladder. ‘Are you okay!!?’ He called, as he skidded to a halt, his arms outstretched – but the old man quickly stepped down himself, tightened his hold on the metal handle of the long-spouted kettle with which he had been replenishing the oil in the auspiciously red lantern that hung beside the side door out of the little garden. ‘Grm.’ With an incoherent grunt, he bowed quickly, all polite reverence.......but the revulsion and disgust explicit in his face, in every line of his body, as he hastily walked away from Sehun.

‘ _Ah_ …’

Sehun let his hands fall uselessly to his side

_When would Tao be back…_

The cherry tree would blossom again in a couple of weeks, and they could have their picnics again soon, hold each other while the petals rained over them, like an offering from the gods, floating all the way across immeasurable distances, from far-off dimensions and worlds beyond the furthest reaches of the stars that sparkled their diamonds in benediction..

_If only Tao would hurry up and get back!!_

The peal of the main gong rang out, resonating throughout the House, and Sehun roused himself, walking back to his discarded sandals, and plodding his way back up, all the way to the highest level, and across the stark white deserted passage, crossing the flaky-plaster and mildewed threshold to the only room in this neglected corridor – his own.

It always struck him as ridiculous.

He tugged the shoulder of his robe closer about him – his rich, luxuriant silk robe patterned with gold tissue, flowing down and about him, the sleeves widening out as they fell past his hands – and drew back his hair, that Tao insisted he keep long, catching it up in a silk band as he picked his way through the tiny little cell, to the rickety little table that stood beside the cleft-like window. He’d rescued it years ago, from the pile they had thrown out while clearing out the old Dowager’s guest wing, picking it out from all the others solely because it was all he could carry, wrangle into his then tiny hands and drag up here. His room had scarce other furniture – a single wooden pallet formed his bed, covered with a couple of rough linen sheets, and a ‘pillow’ he’d sewn himself out of some old robes; a small stool sat in the far corner; and along the wall in between, he’d built a cupboard, gargantuan in this minute space, where he carefully treasured his most prized possessions - his clothing. The colours creamy and blazing, vivid and musk, soft and sharp, all of them bathed in feminine clolurs and the most elegant, exquisite patterns... each one hand-dyed to exquisite poetry that sang over the gorgeous fabrics -  the grey slubbed crepe with a pattern of yellow dandelions tufting across it.....celadon silk marked about with violets and silvery horsetail…cormorants hunting across an ochre sky and meadowsweet perfuming a magnolia sunset – and on and on, each one expensive enough to form an incredible fortune, each a symbol of separation, and reunion, each a gift from Tao, marking the occasion of his return from some land across the horizon, some world beyond the outer walls of the House, past the surrounding holdings and the tenants’ village in the valley, beyond which Sehun had never stepped, would never know…Each one carrying woven into its threads the incredibly reassuring scent of Tao’s love for him, that love that showed he was uppermost in his mind, despite the wonders and fantastical marvels of the outside world…

He picked up the black lacquer bowl from his table – another gift from Tao, with red painted insides, and gold leaf swallows flying across the front, together with the matching chopsticks, and made his way back down to the serving hall. The noise and cries and resounding laughs were abruptly cut off as he entered – sliced through like a folded blade over a suckling pig, and he quickly made his way to the low table that was set aside for him, to one side, away from the two rows of long trestles, where the others all sat and ate together. Bowing respectfully, he dug in, picking out slices of meat into his bowl, and serving himself rice from the hot steel basin in front. As usual, he ate as fast as he could, before swinging a long swallow of tea, and rising to his feet, tucking his bowl and chopsticks into his sleeve.

As he stepped out, the din rose up behind him immediately, as conversations were picked up; voices that had been hissing and whispering were given free reign, and laughter rang out once more.

_Ahh._

_Surely Tao would come back today…._

 

 

He slivered into his room long enough to snatch up a few things he needed, then ran back down, his feet thudding against the stairs in deafening cracks as his wooden soles slammed against the planks – down…down, down down, rounding the corners like a pack of wild dogs were after him, flying past the halls, cutting across two corridors, till, panting and gasping, he found himself outside a huge double door

A hush lay about this part of the House – a hush velveteen-feet thick, a silence interred as deep as the sumptuous Silk-Route imported teak, or the tea coloured walls, covering this apartment in a rose-powder sheen.

A hush broken only by Sehun’s ragged breathing.

Collecting himself, he slowly placed both palms against the dark round handles, and, drawing a deep breath, slid the door open. A golden light washed over him as he stepped in – the shades were all drawn, and even the weak sunlight that bathed the rest of the planet turned into golden fire as it stroked its way into these rooms – a fire that laid seductive fingers against his arms, and the nape of his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path.  Sehun closed the door behind him and stepped further in, floating gently through the outer chambers, to the massive bedroom, his eye lids gently stealing down to lay his lashes against his cheeks – so well did he know every last inch of this wide space, every last breath of air as familiar to him as his own self…He trickled his finger tips over the egg-shell urn that stood waist high against a pillar.. the tapestry of the epic-worthy battle that had been waged on this very land by Tao’s ancestors eons ago, the war cries shivering through his skin as it grazed against him… the huge table Tao had had brought from London, a rolltop desk with a thousand and one little partitions and cubbies and secret pigeon holes… the shawl of Chiru fur draped negligently over the chair, which he couldn’t help but sink his face into, for a moment…a jolt of red hot pain ripping through his heart at the feel of Tao’s oft-worn wrap….

Giggling as his touch fell against the giant bronze dragon that cavorted right in the centre of the room. He always joked to Tao that the moment he did his duty, and married a fine princess of royal blood, the second thing she’d do, after throwing him, Sehun, out, was to get rid of the huge, tacky monstrosity. But Tao would just laugh, and playfully tell him to shut up – nothing could make him part from the terror he’d won that day at the fair, oh-so-many years ago, when he’d snuck into the tenants’ village with Sehun for the New Year’s Festival….As his fingers tenderly stroked the whiskers on the metal snout, for a moment, Sehun could almost hear again the loud music, the incessant beating of the drums and the shrill pipes, filling everyone with a loud, pagan joy, a high that was almost wild in its intensity…the sweet taste of bean-paste dumplings washed over his tongue, and the smell of the burnt gunpowder in the air, the scream of the fireworks as they exploded across the sky, drowning out even the raucous singing and rioting laughter…

He drew deep breaths, and instantly his senses burst with a smell a thousand times better - he sucked in the musky pine scent, mingled with the twang of Tao’s skin – even now, the room still bore that unmistakable, exhilarating perfume that was pure Tao, that aroma that was inexplicably chained to his memories with his Prince, a single whiff of which was enough to completely destroy the odd panic that had gripped him moments earlier, filling his chest with a slowly expanding bubble of love and warmth.

Sehun slowly drew his eyes open slowly, gliding gently to the alcove in the East wall, with the deep-set cushions and mink throws, settling down beside the ceiling-high glass. From inside his sleeve, he drew out the camellia that he’d gotten from the garden before dawn had broken and saved in a dish of water in his room, placing it gently in the porcelain vase in the narrow recess framing the windows.

_A Yellow Camellia…_

He kissed the petals with his fingertips.

_'Longing'._

Leaning against the windowsill, he pillowed his chin on his arms, his eyes fixed on the distant pass, between the mountains wreathed in mist. From here, he had a bird’s eye view…he’d get the first, soonest glimpse of the outriders who would herald Tao’s return....the page boys bearing their standards, and the  banner borne along blazoned with Tao’s crest for all the land to see…

_Surely Tao would come back today!!_

It had been four months, and 4 days since they’d ridden off to the sounds of cheers and farewells, and shouted prayers…four months and four days since he’d last seen Tao. Even though winter had passed, the snows melted and the days grown long, Tao still hadn’t returned, and the flapping markers over the entrance way to the grounds stood silent and undisturbed. At night, every night, he dreamt of him – of the sound of Tao’s confident, wide stride as he marched through the halls of his home... his ringing voice as, sitting up in bed of a morning, he'd call out for his coffee and a freshly ironed newspaper - and he’d wake, springing up with a laugh – only to have it gradually fade, replaced by a  glimmer of tears he always forced himself to blink away unshed.

_He had no right_

His only reason to exist was to serve his Master. He had no right…to…demand anything from him, anything at all…. 

_But this…it was so hard…_

When the cold seeped into his bones, and he lay shivering, unable to sleep, he could almost hear Tao’s voice, just at the edge of his consciousness – laughing..calling him – Hunnie, c’mere, look at this – but he was never there…never anywhere Sehun could see, never within the reach of his hands. When the snow fell, it landed with that soft chuckle of Tao’s – the grin that always preceeded his scooping up a handful, and flinging it all over Sehun, crowing with glee, and yelling ‘Snowball fiiiigghhtt!!’ like a 12-year old…

 _Would Tao come back today_?

He had to!!

Surely, very soon, Sehun would be able to see..if he was very careful, and didn’t blink even once, he’d be able to see the shape taking form in the distance…the winding caravan that had ridden with Tao, making its way home…

_He just had to look really hard!!_

Sehun's lips broke into a beam as he imagined leaping to his feet…the way he’d run, he’d probably tear right through the walls, sprinting all the way, halfway down the mountain-side….And Tao would laugh, but he’d also look exactly how Sehun felt – the sadness of parting still clear in his eyes, he’d leap off his horse, and run up to Sehun…and Sehun would stop, drinking in the sight….

_The sight of his precious, precious Prince…_

And then Tao would yell out his name, and Sehun would laugh, and hurtle into his arms, and Tao would draw him close, and kiss him, and Sehun would never let him go, not for a moment, not throughout the huge banquet they’d hold celebrating his return, or during all the festivities that would follow; not while he soaked in the sunken, rock lined bath fed from natural hot springs that ran under the south side of the grounds, relaxing and grunting that there was no place like home.. not while he held him afterwards..pulling his close through the night, telling him all about the sights he’d seen, the places he’d been, and the people he’d met…

And Sehun would always know exactly what he wanted then – though Tao would never tell him, never breath a word about the tasks he went off to do, of course - their positions were too removed, and moreover, Sehun was his escape from that part of his life…. So he never heard about the dealings Tao’d have had with various noblemen at the forefront of the Political System....about any of the agreements or propositions, alliances or conflicts or battles or victories – about his successes or failures...Tao would never tell him what he'd faced, how he felt..and what he needed now..

But Sehun would always know

He’d know in an instinct that burned deeper and stronger in him than even the desire for survival, when Tao wanted him to hold him back, to touch him like he touched him.....and when he wanted him to lie still and motionless like a doll…when he wanted him to counter kiss for kiss and stroke for stroke with even more force......when he wanted to hear his voice…and when he wanted to be gentled, pampered…

 

Sehun quickly blinked away his tears again, and reached into his sleeve for the other item he’d grabbed from his room – a little jade horse, cunningly carved…so tiny it could stand comfortably on his palm, and leave space for two more, yet each detail beautifully worked – the mane flowing in an invisible wind…the tail roiling in a storm… the cleft and indent of each muscle beautifully defined and worked lovingly…

 _This time,_ he _had something for Tao!!_

Of course it was just a trifling little trinket – nothing he could possibly get for Tao could possibly match up with the meanest of his belongings, after all – yet…Sehun couldn’t suppress the bite of excitement that curled dangerously in the pit of his stomach…he knew his Tao…he knew he’d love it. He’d worked harder than he’d ever done, done things he would never let himself remember ever again…but he’d finally managed to buy it!! This little tiny insignificant thing..yet..to him it meant so much... he'd been determined to give it to Tao ever since the first moment he laid eyes on it in the little shop window..to give it to him on  _this_ day...

Sehun set the little horse on the windowsill, walking it up and down

_Tao would definitely come back today!!!_

_He'd definitely remember...he'd definitely never miss this day!!_

 

Nobody would come in – Tao’s apartments were cleaned and dusted every day, even in his absence – but it was done in the mornings..after that, no one would presume to set foot in His rooms -especially since Sehun had taken to haunting them. 

 

The day marched past, minutes following minutes, hours ticking over hours, and still Sehun sat there, tucking his knees under his chin, his eyes fixed on the Road, slowly breathing in the lingering scents…

 

_Four months and four days and 10 hours_

 

Outside, the night fell, and lanterns winked on, hanging along stout ropes that lined both sides of the Road… Golden orbs came to life through the village beside the pass too, where the tenant farmers and the craftsmen lived, accompanied by the lighting of dozens of little fires, the orange flickering blazes visible all the way here...The hunters would have come back now, as dusk fell, bringing with them the antelope and deer they had tracked through the forests all day, ready for the copper pots of broth and stew the women were cooking up on their open fires... children, gaggles of them, led by a slightly taller girl who kept a firm hold on the wrist of this one, who was always naughty, and that one, weak and sickly, would be picking their way to the stream that flowed sparkling and clear from the higher reaches, dancing their way to their baths...bundles of fresh clothes tied firmly to their backs by stern faced mothers, whose warnings would have already been forgotten...

The House was itself soon wreathed about in splendid glows, the lights shining and sparkling out over all the lakes and ponds in the gardens around…

 

Yet Sehun still sat right where he was, his knees tucked under his chin, his fingers splaying together in the darkness, peering out into the night.

 

_Tao...would...come back today....right..._


	6. Drunken Strawberries

~ Arranged Marriage AU! 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘Are you fuckin’ _NUTS_?!??!!!’ Tao roared at the boy who was slouching against the long table, his arms akimbo, scowling petulantly up at him.

‘…..I-‘

‘No, you know what?!’ Tao cut him off, slamming his palm flat out into the air. ‘I don’t wanna hear it!! I just…I can’t handle this level of psychosis.’ Swiping his hand through his glossy hair, Tao spun on his heel and stormed out of the Chem Lab., shaking his head in disbelief and irritation. _How DARE he!!! Fucking_ new _kid and tryna mess with him??!! HIM??!!! Of all the shitty pranks anyone had ever tried to pull…_ Tao banged the door behind him as he stepped out into the bright, sunlit corridor – and right into the excited gaggle of girls.

‘ _Tao!!!!_ ’

‘Tao!! There you are!!!’

‘Where did you go, we were looking for you!!’

‘Taotao, c’mon!!’

Pouting cutely, the pretty girls, with their sparkly glossed lips and soft, slender hands, latched onto him, tugging impatiently at his uniform. As their flowery perfumes trickled slowly up through the air to him, Tao smiled, drawing in a deep breath, his perfect debonair self firmly in place once again. ‘Eeehh~~ did you miss me~’ He drawled, reaching one finger to twirl Erena’s bouncy ponytail about. ‘Waa~~ no way!!’ Blushing and giggling, she pushed him away – before turning big, round worshipful eyes at him, beaming her adoration.

 ‘ _Tao_!! C’mon!! Lunch’ll be over soon!!’

‘Tao, you like hamburgers right?? I made some for you..’

‘I packed you my special barbecued chicken!!’

‘Tao, Tao, I got the batter-fried shrimp you liked so much…you _will_ try some, right?’

‘Of course!’ Tao smirked sexily at the anxious Rebecca, setting the entire group off into squeals of excitement. ‘I’d _love_ to… _taste.._ it!’

‘Ughgh. You lucky dog.’ Kevin came up beside him, scowling in mock anger at the spectacle of Tao and his fangirls, exaggeratedly acting for all the world like he wasn’t just as popular and idolized himself.

‘Hey, it’s not about _luck_ …it’s just a reflection of my stupendous awesomeness..right?’ Tao raised his eyebrows archly at the chicks, and they burst out laughing, protesting in voices that clearly belied their words. Tao sketched a wink at his best bud above their heads, as Kevin fell into step with them, one arm stuffed into his pocket, the other coming round to casually drape itself over the shoulders of the nearest girl to hand - Mayu, a total babe, who wiggled in delight, her cheeks turning a vibrant shade of magenta, and the group made their way through to the open space on the third floor, across the corridor from the library, where a couple of benches and a large-ish square table made up the usual lunch-time haunt of this most popular, uber exclusive clique. The warm afternoon sun shone in through the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the entire space, glinting over Chanyeol and Jongin and Lu Han and Baekhyun and the group of girls who were already there. ‘Yo yo yo!! You guys are so slow, _hurry up!!_ ’ Lu  Han yelled, waving an arm violently in the air in emphasis as he spotted them, and Chanyeol laughed, adding his voice – ‘That’s right, guys, c’mon – before our delicate Flower-Boy faints aw- _ay_ ’ ending on a high note, as Lu  whacked him over the head with his lunchbox ‘Shuttup!!’

‘Sorry, sorry!’ Tao laughed as he came up to them, thumping his hand against Jongin’s back.

‘AAH!!’

‘Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty~~’ Tao sang in his ear, as the startled Sec Year leapt up from where he’d been napping, his chocolate brown hair pillowed on his arms.

‘You _nutwad_!’

By the time Tao had stopped laughing; and slid into the seat beside him, opening his mouth wide for the offerings of mini-rice balls and grilled octopus that the girls were holding out to him at the ends of their chopsticks, he’d long forgotten all about the super weird Transfer, and all the wacked out shit he’d been spouting.....

Still……He did spend the rest of the day, all through afternoon classes, resolutely refusing to look anywhere near the seat two-rows-behind-n-one-left, where the Boy was _totally_ still glaring at him, without a moment’s respite, all the way till the final bell rang, and everyone jumped to their feet with cheers.

‘Tao!! We’re going to karaoke, right?’

‘Yeah!! That new place near 12th street?’

‘ _Weeell……_ ’

‘TAO!!! You _promised!!_ ’

‘Yeeah!!! You _said_ we’d go today!!’

‘Tao _has_ to come!!’

‘Hey!!! What about us??’ Kevin interjected, as Tao teased the girls, pulling his lips into an adorably sulky pout at being neglected so – that had all of them squealing as they rushed to hug him, and reassure him that of course, Kevin _had_ to come too, it would be no fun without him - why, they wouldn't  _dream_ of going without him!!

Kevin laughed, fist bumping Tao, as they both swung up their messenger bags, and followed the sparkling, laughing group of girls who were dancing their way out of the grounds. 

 

 

 

By the time he finally headed back home from the karaoke place [which had been kinda cool, with a superbly executed fantasy steam-punk, grunge theme to go with their exorbitant rates, and surprisingly well-stocked, under-staffed bar], Tao was whipped – stepping into the house with a long sigh, as old Lee bowing deeply, held the door open.

‘Welcome Home, Master Tao.’

‘Aaaahhh~~  thank you, Lee.’

‘I hope the day was satisfactory, sir.’

‘Yes, yes, it was fine…’ Yawning, Tao dumped his bag on the Chippendale table in the foyer, knowing one of the maids would take it up to his room, and stretching, turned towards the living room. ‘What’s for tea, I’m starving.’

‘I just had Tea served in the Blue Drawing Room, Sir, Madam has a guest there.’

‘Ehh....'that so...’ Only half listening, Tao kept going, twirling his complimentary ‘Boom Boom Beat!!’ wand from the club, opening his mouth to call one of the maids to get him his Tea.

‘Yes, Master Tao…one of your school friends, I believe, Sir.’

 

‘Huh!!??’

 

Pulled up abruptly, Tao froze for a sec – before spinning around on the balls of his feet, to stalk quickly back into the foyer, through the hall, and into the chamber off the imposing white and gold passage, where - 

 

‘Ah, there you are, Tao-er! Look who’s come to pay us a visit!!’

 

‘…Gruc?!!’ Tao choked painfully on a gasp, as he took in the sight of his mom happily serving up yet another slice of strawberry kirsch cake to the…the _Boy_ , that unhinged _lunatic,_ who was grinning broadly at him, a 100 watt ear-splitting beam, lounging back in his chair, and proudly flashing a ‘V’ sign.

 

‘ _Tao!!_ Don’t just stand there catching flies, come in, say hi to Sehun!!’

 

‘…..wha – Bu - _Hello??_!!’ Tao snarled in desperation, his eyes popping

‘Ah!!’ His mom cut him off, jumping suddenly to her feet. ‘I have to rush, I’m going to be late for my Njerep class.. why don’t you two go on up to Tao’s room, I’m sure you have _loads_ to talk about!!’ Like a rushing gale, she sprang for her flowery pink stole, winding it about her one handed, as she grabbed the handbag the maid was respectfully holding out, and whirled out – before popping back in, to fling her arms around Sehun, and peck him on the cheek, smiling lovingly as she wiped her lipstick off his skin – ‘I’m _so_ happy you’re here, darling, it’s _so_ great to finally meet you – though of course, we’re going to be seeing _loads_ of each other from now on, seeing as how you’re basically part of the family already!’

Flitting up, she was off again, pausing only to smack Tao a kiss in goodbye too, whispering ‘Isn’t he _adorable,_ you really lucked out!’ in a little giggly squeal right in his ear, before flying off, for good this time, leaving Tao with his jaw hanging open almost to the floor.

So shocked was he, that he only replied ‘It’s..some..near-extinct Nigerian language…her latest….crackpot hobby…’ in an eerily calm voice, to Sehun’s query; bemusedly following the fair, creamy-skinned kid with gorgeous dark red-coloured hair, as he led the way up the ornate Grand Staircase, onto the opulent gold-leafed First Floor landing, the glittering magnificence mirrored above them in the glass that lined the ceiling from one end to the other. ‘This way?’ Sehun stopped, pointing down one side, with the saucer of cake he was still holding.

‘..Um..yeah…last door to the left.’

His mother’s words – along with the totally insane nonsense this kid had been whaling him with earlier, spun round and round Tao’s mind, and he continued thunder struck – recovering only as they stepped into his room, and the door swung shut behind, and he found himself suddenly able to use the connection between his brain and his voice.

‘WHAT THE HELL?!?!??!!!’

Sehun, smirking like he was having the time of his life, ignored him, slowly forking in a mouthful of cake, and revolving on the spot to take in the deep mahogany and damask décor that furnished Tao’s room. ‘Ni-ice. Very 18th Century London Gentlemen’s Club.’

‘Thanks.’ Tao growled, jerking his head reflexively – before yelling ‘That’s not it!!!!!WTF are you DOING HERE??!!!!!!!And WTF did my mom mean when she said – ‘

‘Aah-ah.’  Sehun sighed, rolling his eyes like he was asking for the commiseration of Heaven in having to deal with such an idiot. ‘ I already _told_ you.’ He walked over to the big red armchair, his…really… _round_... butt swinging in a walk Tao found disturbingly hypnotic …and settled in, crossing his legs and looking down his nose at Tao like a potentiate at a singularly unintelligent jester. ‘My dad passed away earlier this year – your condolences are graciously accepted, by the way, I’m sure you were just about to offer them to me – ‘ expansively waving his fork, and ignoring Tao’s splutters of infuriated ‘NoIWasn’t!’s – ‘And to the horror of the entire Family,  and most particulalry, me, his Will carried some extremely nasty surprises.’ Sehun paused to spear a slice of strawberry and lift it to his lips…that glistened wet and pink and juicy…

Tao shook himself – _wow, he must be more tired than he thought, his mind was totally barmy_ , and thrust his chin out at him ‘Which has nothing to do with me!!’

‘Au contraire, it has _everything_ to do with you. Like I explained before, the Will clearly stated that all monies, shares, properties and assets owned by the Undersigned  - aka, my dad - shall be passed to his only child – namely me – herein and after referred to as ‘the beneficiary’ – on the occasion of his – i.e, _my_ – marriage to the only child of his best friend and old partner – namely your dad…leaving aside, of course, a small amount that was advanced immediately to provide for me till the…..joyous occasion. Failure to comply within a period of 6 months will have all the aforementioned monies, shares, properties and assets donated in bulk to the St Jude’s Children’s Hospital and Foster Home…that means _everything_ , all our money, the company, even our _house_ – ‘

‘All of which is very awful, I’m sure, but I don’t see how any of it is _my_ proble-‘

‘The most superficial investigation was sufficient to trace the Friend mentioned…’ Sehun continued, without paying any attention to him. ‘and naturally, I made my way here as soon as possible. There, does that explain _what the fuck I’m doing here_?’

‘……………’ For a long moment, Tao gaped at him, while the boy calmly helped himself to a couple more forkfuls of cake. The sight of his unruffled, steady chewing was probably the single most exasperating thing Tao had ever seen, enough to have him burst out again –

‘Okay, wow, you’re joking, right?!! This is all some elaborate prank?!! Or are you just _really_ whakadoodle cuckoo bird?! First of all, I’ve never even _heard_ of my dad having any friend called ‘Oh’, secondly, that’s the most ridiculous ‘Will’ I’ve ever heard, thirdly, even if its real, why the _fuck_ should _I_ do anything about it – and, oh wait, am I forgetting something, oh yeah, _You’re a GUY_!!!!!!!!!!’

Tao, who’d started pacing furiously back and forth as he counted out his list came to a standstill right in front of Sehun as he bellowed the last word, pointing a quivering finger at him. ‘So _obviously_ , its not gonna work, so why don’t you like, _get out_ , right now!’

Sehun raised a patronising eyebrow at him, sighing deeply again. ‘Yeah, I realised you didn’t know, when you freaked out in School...i mean, at first, I thought you just didn’t recognise me, or something, but then, it was like…’Wow, he’s really clueless’’

‘ _Know_??! Know what!??’

‘The same goes for you, you know.’

‘Huuhhhh??!’

As Tao gaped at him like he had just fallen victim to an excessively brutal kick in the teeth, Sehun set about explaining – and so convincing and matter-of-fact was he, that when Tao’s mom confirmed the story later that night the only emotion filling Tao was a crushing sense of inevitability.

‘When _your_ father died, he left a similar Will – all of his wealth would be passed on to you, provided, you marry the child of his best friend and partner – i.e., _my_ dad – oh, yeah, to what you said before – me neither, I’d never heard of you or your father before – but Mom said they’d been old business partners, back when she met my dad for the first time…apparently they fell out of contact over the years – which would, of course, explain how neither of them realised that they had both had sons, of course…. – ‘

‘ _That is such total Bullshit!!_ ’ Tao cut him off. ‘I already _have_ access to all the money and whatever – ‘

‘Wrong.’ Sehun pendulumed his index finger back and forth. ‘What you have had access to is just the _interest_ on the fortune your dad invested in one of his companies. Since you were young when he passed, he made that provision – that you would be allowed to use the interest, until…the..marriage – then the actual accounts would be open to you. Unless of course, you didn’t….marry…as specified, in which case, on the occasion of your 18 th birthday, the interest too shall revert to the Trust, and the entire bulk donated to the Save The Children Fund…..

It’s your birthday in little over a month, isn’t it?’ Sehun quirked his eyebrow at Tao – who was shaking his head furiously, whispering ‘no way no way no way’ over and over again.

‘Oh, _come on_ , get your head together!!’ Sehun sniffed, licking a bit of cream off of the silver prong.

‘……..’ Tao took a deep breath, drawing himself up. ‘Ah!! Mom!! My mom knew all along, didn’t she, that’s why…’

‘Yeah, duh.’

‘Well…well, okay, wow, this is crazy..it _cant_ be real....i don’t believe it!!’

 

‘.....Believe it.’ Sehun deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at him

 

‘…well, assuming its true…wow…so our dads were crazy…well, anyway, I’ll call Stern, Stern and Lank - our lawyers, we’ll – ‘

‘Wont work.’

‘…huh??’

‘Hmph. You think I didn’t already try all that?! The Will – both the Wills, according to your mom, are unbreakable, they’re tied up really well, no mistakes, no loopholes, nothing. I already tried to get it dismissed, I tried everything – but its no use.’ Sehun chuckled suddenly. ‘I even tried the ‘crazy’ thing – tried to get them to prove my dad was ‘non compos mentis’ while writing it – but it didn’t go through.’

‘…..Okay, okay, look here.’ Tao flapped his hands, laughing. ’Whatever the law says – nothing can change the fact we’re _both guys_!! So _obviously_ , getting…… _married_ …is impossible!!’

‘…Not impossible. Unorthodox, maybe…but not impossible – ‘

‘ _And Illegal!!!_ ’

‘………I promise I’ll take care of the ticket expenses, to fly to one of the many countries where its not, okay.’

 

 

‘….Are you _crazy_??!!

Or am I……

Dude.

There's no way i’m doing…that..okay, Wow, this whole conversation is loony tunes… There's not a chance in _hell_ that I’m _marrying_ a GUY, no matter how cute– ‘

 

_Huhh??!!_

 

_Cute??!! Why had he said that, the words had spilled out even before he realised what he was saying -_

 

The next second, the saucer dropped with a crash, smashing itself to smithereens, splotches of cream and kirsch-soaked strawberries splattering all over the mohair carpet – a flash before Tao found himself – all 110% muscular 185 cm of himself – slammed against the door to his closet, the collar of his shirt twisted and gripped in a paper white fist, as Sehun thrust his face against his – his expression so terrible it took Tao’s breath away – which was silly, c’mon, he’d never even set eyes on this boy before today, it was silly to feel so…overwhelmed..by the look of pain..and…terror…and something so deep and dark and void in his eyes that he felt a lump rise in his throat.

‘ _I **need** that money_.’ Sehun breathed out in a guttural harsh whisper, his voice warm against Tao’s face. ‘ _I…I have to get it, no matter what!’_

 

‘You’re stronger than you look.’ Tao finally tossed out, keeping his voice casual, as Sehun gasped and snorted rapid lungfuls of air, his eyes unfocused.....

 

‘…………. – Oh!! Oh, sorry!!’ Sehun snapped out of the black trance that had held him, immediately letting go of Tao’s shirt, his fingers hovering in the air between them for a moment, before curling down to his sides. ‘..Sorry..’ He repeated, taking a step back. ‘But…but it’s the same for Tao too, right?? In a month, you’ll…you’re gonna lose all this’ He waved a hand vaguely about them. ‘How will you live?? What will you do?? And your mom?? What about her, are you gonna let her get turned out on the streets, out of her own home??!’

 

‘…I….’

 

‘Look. Look, it’s not such a big deal, okay? The wills just state that we have to _get_ married, that’s it –‘

 

‘You mean….just fake up a wedding, ya know, and like…get it annulled right away..?’

 

‘Uurmm..not exactly…’

‘Huh??’

‘The wills say One Year…. The stipulated period is a year – after we get..ya know…hitched, we get a special provisional allowance for a year, before the Trusts are smashed, and everything reverts to us. We got to…stay…married for a year.’

 

‘… _OK-AY_ what the actual FUCK, this is just too much now, this is Bat Shit Fucked UP, okay, I’m NO-‘

 

‘No, no, its _alright_ , see, it doesn’t say anything else – only the time, look, we just have to go over to like, Minnesota, get ‘joined in holy matrimony’ or whatever, and then we can do whatever!! I mean, we _don’t_ have to do a thing..i mean, it doesn’t even say we need to stay together for that one year..or…or even in the same country, or anything!! Just in name, only to the extent of the legal documents – n just for one year, and we get to walk away scot free, and _then_ there can be no question of our Right to our legacies!!’

 

For a moment Tao stared at him, appearing convinced – before he quickly started shaking his head again. ‘No way, okay, I’m….i’m not _gay_ , I’m – ‘

‘Oh, _C’mon!!_ For fuck’s sake… Look, I’m not either, okay, Obviously no one outside the family – and the lawyers – need to even _know_ about _any_ of it….We just fly out and we can be back in a couple of days – if we go over the weekend, no one will even know, and..and as soon as we’re back, I’ll go back home, and you can go on as usual, and we don’t even have to _see_ each other again, ever, ‘cept a year from now, when we go to get…er…divorced. That’s it. Easy as pie.’

Tao opened his mouth, meaning to protest, to put his foot down once and for all, and end this stark raving deranged business – but right then, he saw it, the little glimmer in Sehun’s eyes before he hastily turned away…the way his slender, porcelain throat convulsed, the slight tremble in those incredibly breathtakingly sexy shoulders – and before he knew it, the words that were on the tip of his tongue had disappeared

 _This is crazy_ He couldn’t _No WAY_ But…Sehun..was… _Two GUYS??!!_ But app it was like, done in many countries _Am I crazy??!!! Besides, I’m too young!!!!!_ But the Will.. _Screw the will, there must be some other way_ But Sehun checked and.. _Forget about that kid!!!_..... I….

 

‘There’s no other way…’ Sehun whispered, his back to Tao, and Tao suddenly found himself nodding. ‘I…I really need the money, you see, I can’t – ‘ Sehun went on, turning back to face him, his cheeks wet. ‘…Can’t explain..but….and you too, you can’t lose everything right, there's – ‘

‘There's no other way.’ Tao finished for him, biting down the inexplicable urge to hug and comfort [???WTF??] the boy who looked so fragile and delicate..and mind-blowingly pretty, with his glistening eyes and red tipped nose. ‘Like you said…we can just do it on the down low, without anyone knowing – and then we can totally go back to our normal lives, we don’t even have to _see_ each other for a year, and even then, only to set things right, and then…’ Tao grinned while he spoke, reassuringly, squishing down the really loud voice in his head that _knew_ things were NOT gonna be ‘easy as pie’, the next year was definitely _not_ gonna go that smooth, and what he was about to do would irretrievably change his life forever. ‘Let’s do it!’ 


	7. Kafka.

Kafka. Or, The Day I Found My Masterpiece.

 

~assassin Tao au!

 

* * *

 

 

**10:10. Haiwei Enterprises.**

‘This is him.’

The elderly gentleman, dressed in impeccable light grey, placed the photograph on the glass table and tapped it once with a knobbly, manicured finger. ‘Oh Sehun’. He lined up a slim sheaf of papers alongside. ‘And these are the documents you asked for – address, college, class schedule, information about his friends, known internet accounts….’

The muffled whirr of the heavy-duty air conditioning hummed a constant B flat, adding an extra veneer of the melodramatic to this already perilous scene. The gleaming glass fittings, and refined chrome and steel décor that furnished this top-floor corner office, blaring out self importance in the very simplicity of their strict geometric lines, blew tendrils of ice into the chilly atmosphere. The man seated in the black sofa opposite the table reached into his pocket – making the uniformed security guard standing stiffly beside him quickly slam a hand against his gun holster - only to sheepishly ease it back, as he drew out a gold-plated ball point pen. Using the rounded end, he pushed the photo towards himself, examining it intently for a long beat, before moving on to the dossier, flipping the pages in a similar manner with the Caran d’Ache. Finally, satisfied, he jerked his head curtly, and clipped the pen back into his pocket – but not before ostensibly holding it up for a moment in front of the guard, the faintest whisper of a smile breathing across his lips. 

It vanished even before it had formed, though, and he turned back placidly to the elderly gentleman [Mr. Bak, Chairman and CEO of Haiwei Enterprises, and no.17 on Forbes’ list of ‘Richest Businessmen of Asia’] his face expressionless. ‘We..err…we can, of course, email you a copy..’ Mr Bak offered, the anxiety in his voice an out-of-character disclosure of earth shattering proportions – or, as Johnny, the security guard, later remarked to his partner, Ohnikai Chagchawoon, ‘I tell you straight, Woony, the Devil himself be sweating balls and if that don’t get you right real goatbrained, you no man nor beast, Honey!’ 

‘No.’ The man in the sofa spoke, his voice like titanium bullets even at the single syllable.

‘Ah! Yes, yes, of course, Mr….that is, I was informed of the rules, forgive me, no soft _or_ hard paper evidence, isn’t that right…’

‘Yes.’

‘Well…well…. then – Johnny!’

‘Yes Sir!’ Johnny snapped to attention, and pulled a salute – the remnants of his days as a soldier in the guerrilla military etched indelibly into his muscles – and marched his way to retrieve a briefcase from the large safe that commandeered one entire wall, before respectfully placing it on the table with a bow.

The man on the sofa clicked it open, moving his deathly long, slender, yet powerful fingers above the bundles inside like he was reading their veracity through the empty air. ‘That’s..err… the 100 thousand US dollars as agreed upon…and the further 100 thousand to be wired to any account you specify….’ Mr Bak supplied, and the man nodded again, snapping it closed. ‘That’s right. And how would you like proof of kill?’

‘Proo…proof of kill…??’

‘Yes.’ The man, his handsome face as expressionless and inscrutable as ever, continued. ‘Some clients prefer photographs or video recordings of the Job…some want physical evidence - a head, or heart along with a limb for fingerprinting, being the popular choices.’

‘ _HE….heart or –_ no, no, a pho..photograph would be more than sufficient!!’

The man inclined his head. ‘As you wish.’

‘Ahh…yes, yes, thank you…….’ Mr Bak shifted uncomfortably as the silence fell, and the man sat perfectly calm and still, like a cursed doll, or a patient God enjoying the last calm moment before he fell about doing some heavyweight Smiting.

‘Well…err…you might be wondering why we would…that is to say, be _concerned_ about a young kid like this, well – ‘

He abruptly fell silent, his voice sliced off as neatly and precisely as by a scalpel, unable to take his eyes away from the palm the man had held up.  

‘That information will not be necessary.’ The man said, his voice frightening in the utter lack of emotion his cold words carried.

Nervously, Mr Bak gulped.‘..Yes, yes of course..forgive me…’

The man stood, lifting the briefcase as he sketched a little bow in acknowledgement. ‘The photograph will be hand delivered to your Wrenfield residence at the earliest opportunity by one of my associates. It will be in a brown manila cover, with a red-marker wolf drawn on the upper left hand corner. You will then transfer the remaining fees to the Hong Kong Merchants’ Bank, account number 3 5 capital A small N 3 3 8 0 hyphen 9 4 hyphen 6 8 hyphen 0 4 1 2 0 5 0 2, under the name Kafka. This will be done within 4 hours of delivery of the Proof. I hope you understand the terms.’

‘..Err, yes, yes of course, most assuredly, of course…’

‘Good. Pleasant evening, Gentlemen.’ The man known only as ‘Tao’ – known, that is, to the handful of people on the planet who knew of his existence, slid smoothly out of the office, like a particularly lethal combination of sabre-clawed leopard and excessively venomous viper, his movements smoothly fluid, till he had disappeared past the stark white door.

 

‘Aah~~aah!’ With a sigh of relief, Mr Bak sank into his pompously oversized chair, pulling out a soft linen handkerchief to mop at his receded hairline, now glistening with the shock to his system that also struck him unusually voluble. ‘Terrifying chappie that, what!’

‘You sure right Sir!’ Johnny agreed emphatically.

‘Terrible young too – he can’t have been any more than in his 20s!!’

‘ _Early_ twenties I hear tell – but it be experience what marks a man, Sir, not time, and they reckon he ganked his first fleece when he be naught but a pint-sized wee-un o’ six, Sir.’ 

[Johnny’s duties in his prior job had seen him spend his formative years in the company of a ragtag band of hired guns from every part of the globe – and even now, he still held on to the two most valuable precepts of their code – a speech pattern as extravagantly hotch-potch as their company, and the ability to strip and load a Kalashnikov in under 5 seconds]

‘ _Six_ years?? By Jove!! But he comes pretty cheap, eh, all things said and done.’

Jonny chuckled. ‘It be the killing he does it for, Mr Bak Sir – he has them blood hunger in his bones and naught but the killing can satisfy his thirst.’ His eyes half closed as he purred wistfully ‘They say he be as rich as ol’ Croesus hisself, the jackal, stroike me blind if he have any need for the Job … ‘Tis only love of the Craft what keeps him fuckin around them monkey suits at all, ‘cor blimey – ah, meaning no offence to yosself, Sir...’ 

 

 

 

**15:25 Windmill Heights.**

 

‘Alright, _alright_ , I’m COMI – ouch _!!’_  Sehun yelped as he pulled up the toe he had stubbed, rubbing at it as he continued his careening hop towards the door; gingerly picking his way between the trail of the typhoon that had ploughed its way through his little apartment and gone, scattering gnarled books and dirty clothing about like so much largesse.

BBBRRRIIIINGGGGGG!!!! BRIINNG

THUMPTHUMPTHUMP

 

POUND

 

RIIIING!!!RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING -

 

 

Sehun wrenched the door open, roaring even before it had unlatched. ‘ _HOLD YOUR FUCKIN’ HORS- ………………_

_………_

 

 _......Lu !?_ ’

 

 

‘ _Move!_ ’ The boy in the doorway pushed past Sehun, shoving him roughly to one side as he made his way in, heaving two large bags and dragging along a rattling, jolting suitcase, muttering incoherently all the while. ‘Fuckin…..idiot….THINK……Ha!’

‘……. Lu ….wha – ‘

 _CRASH!_ Luhan dropped both the apparently cannonball-filled bags onto the ground, throwing in a kick for good measure, sending one bag lurching into the big, low round-table that took up the middle [and pretty much _all_ ] of the living room during the day.

‘OY!!! Don’t wreck my – ‘

‘Fuckin _idiot_!!’ Totally ignoring his cry, Lu Han spun around, gesticulating vehemently. ‘Who does he fuckin think he is!!! The dumbhead!!!!!!’ He stomped his way around the room, pulling open cases and grabbing up random litter only to throw it away; swiping bundles of paper off their perches atop shelves and windowsills, and rooting about in all the drawers. ‘ Does he just think he can do _whatever_ and I’ll just sit there and take it?!! Just because – I swear, its nothing more than that _stupid_ bitch, putting ideas in his head, and suddenly he thinks he’s Lord Chancellor of the Earth, and  everyone has to bow down and worship his Royal Highness??!! If he thinks I, _I_ am gonna put up with his fuckin arrogant BULLSHIT, he’s  -- _Where is the goddamn whiskey?!!!!!_ ‘ He finally stopped his crazed rummaging abruptly, giving up the search and turning about to glare at Sehun - who’d been desperately following him, trying to rescue his assignments, et al., from the Ranting Whirlwind of Destruction.

‘ _Lu Han!!_ ’ Finally getting a chance, he burst out – then drew a deep breath, thinking better of it, as the familiar sense of preternatural recognition slid into him and he felt the sharp pain Lu was holding underneath the anger. ‘There's beer in the fridge……anything else you want, I can go get from the store.’ Sehun sighed.

‘…….Never mind, beer is fine.’ Lu  Han made his way through to the kitchen, yanking open the fridge to grab a can n pop the tab, chugging a long swallow.

Sehun settled himself down in his couch at an angle that allowed him a view of the kid in the kitchen, who was alternating gulps of beer with painful grabbing&twisting of hair. ‘Had a fight with Xiumin?’ Sehun murmured sympathetically, determined to head him off before he set into the ‘rending of clothes and dressing in sackcloth’ phase. ‘Wanna talk about it? Properly, I mean.’ 

‘….I was just – ‘

 

The next second the door flew open, accompanied by a wild roaring that had Sehun leaping to his feet in terror, thinking it must surely be some sort of natural disaster – an earthquake or tsunami at the very least - before he realized the Wrath of Mother Earth was actually a voice – speaking ….huh, waddya know, _decipherable_ words

‘SSSSEHUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!FUUUUCKKKK I GOT ITT!!! I GOT THE TICKETS!!! I GOT THE TICKETS I GOT THE BLOODY TICKETS, SEHUNNNNNN ARE YOU LISTENING, I GOT THE TICKETS!! SE…HU…….Unn…..’ Jongin’s voice slowly faded, as he looked incredulously from Sehun, standing on the couch and flipping him off for scaring him like that, to the face sticking out from the kitchen, watching him curiously. ‘Se…ehun..??…And…Sehun…. Sehun and Sehun….. SehunandSehun……

Sehun..and…also Sehun….’ For a moment nonplussed – before he recovered quickly, and stuck his head back out the door, yelling back to his room at the end of the corridor. ‘JONGDAE!!! Bitch, this shit you got is _wicked_!! I’m trippin’ _balls_ already!!’

He turned back to Sehun, smirking. ‘Though two of you is like, the worst ride _ever_ , I mean, one is bad enough…..unless there are more…??’ Frowning suddenly, he peered around the room, as if he expected a Sehun to jump out from under every mini-mound of chaos.

Gurgling halfway between a crowing laugh and an exasperated sigh, Sehun shook his head at Jongin. ‘This is my brother, Lu Han.’

‘Twin.’ Supplied Lu  Han helpfully, as he turned back to grab himself another can. ‘Beer?’

‘Huh!! Ah – er..no..thank you…What??’

‘ _Twin_. As in twin brother.’ Sehun stated calmly.

‘……. _Whoa_ -ho-ho!! Omg that is so cool!! You guys are like…doubles!!!’

‘…Actually, no. We’re fraternal.’ Sehun did pull off a sigh this time - tired of this conversation that he seemed to be having with someone or the other every minute of his life.

‘Di-hic – excuse me, Dizygotic.’ Lu  Han carted a couple of cases of beer into the living room, settling in and tucking his crossed legs under the table.

‘Means we’re not identical.’ Sehun sighed again at Jongin’s blank face.

‘Heyy!! You two look plenty identical to me!!’

‘Well….i mean, we do look similar I guess…but so do most siblings..i mean..’

‘But people _do_ mistake us for each other often, though, which is super weird.’ Lu  Han said thoughtfully as he crushed the empty can in his fist and reached for another.

‘Yeah! Even our friends…..none of the teachers at school could tell us apart either~~

‘Family too..even Mom.’

‘And def the doctor who delivered us, coz _I’m_ obviously older than this idiot.’ Sehun smirked, prodding at Lu ’s back with his toe [which had recovered perfectly, by the way]

‘Ha!! You wish!! Too bad you’re _not_!’

‘Are too!!’

‘you’re not!!’

‘Are too.’

‘Are _not_!’

 

‘…Whoa….’ Jongin breathed out through lips rounded like a goldfish’s, as he followed the back and forth like a ping pong match. ‘It’s like…watching someone yell at a mirror…and the mirror yell back… _surreal_ , dude….’

‘Well, anyway, none of that is important, are you dating someone? ‘Lu  Han abruptly seized the conversation by the horns, waving a can at Jongin vigorously enough to splash it all over the floor, to Sehun’s [ 99% of whose belongings now littered the floor] dismay.

‘ _Huhhh??!!_ No…..’

‘GOOD!! Dating _sucks._ You know what love is?? It’s a fucking rip-off, that’s what it is!! At first you think – ‘

As Lu Han held forth [to no one in particular], his voice, frequently punctured by hiccups, nevertheless growing steadily stronger, rhythmically annihilating can after can of beer, and stacking the flattened tin to build the little wall of china across Sehun’s table, Jongin turned pouting to the owner of the furniture afflicted thusly. ‘But duuude…I can’t believe you kept this from me!!’

‘Huh??’

‘We’ve been like, _best_ friends for _two_ years now, and I didn’t even know you had a brother – leave alone a fuckin _twin_!!’

‘Aahhh…well….sorry..’ Sehun distractedly ruffled the back of his head. ‘it’s just…um… a really long, complicated thing – like, ya know, family stuff, but..um, Lu wasn’t living with us growing up – ever since we were born, we were like, immediately separated, so…- oh, we did go to the same high school though – but it was basically just those 3 years that we really saw of each other…and…and even then, he went home to a different house everyday, ya know? I mean we’r like, close and shit, of course, we like, chat a ton and all that..but…generally… it’s difficult to explain why our surnames are different and stuff, so we usually don’t…ya know….bring it up….’

‘Eeehhh…that sounds tough!!’ Touched, Jongin bravely pursed his trembling lips, sympathetically patting Sehun’s shoulder.

‘Yeah….’

‘But then what happens?? It all comes fuckin crashing down!!’ Lu Han paused in the background  – but only long enough to down half of yet another can of foamy golden nectar. ‘But of course, isn’t that meant to be??? Think about it - Monogamy is a myth – a myth created by the Government to suppress the People and tread them underfoot!! How many animals even mate for life?? Ha!! How _ridiculous_ to expect to be in love with someone, day in and day out, with the same person…what of the spark?? The anticipation, the _fire_?? Noone can – ‘

‘Is he like…movin in witchu?’ Jongin quirked a wary eyebrow at Sehun, who just shrugged and grinned at him. ‘No clue, man…He’s been living with his boyfriend for a while now…but – ‘ He jerked his head pointedly at where Lu  Han had fallen silent, his head bent in suspicious sniffles; before stepping cautiously over a puma T shirt with unidentifiable brown stains on it, to slip in beside his brother, and wrap a comforting arm around him.  

 

 

 

**17:12 Hourglass Apartments.**

Three miles away from the graffiti-ed, cluttered flats which Sehun and Jongin [and about 12 other kids from their college] [n now, possibly, Lu Han] called home, and two blocks down again; smack dab between the ‘Paradise Family Store and Supermarket’ [‘Guaranteed to meet your every need!’ ‘Organic vegetables not sold here.’] and ‘Jupiter Pharmaceuticals’ [‘Special Offer ~ Diabetes Kit!! Get yours Today!!’]  stood Hourglass Apartments. Rising three storeys high, with a tiny enclosed playground and even smaller patch of drying flowers in front, it was the picture perfect model of Middle Class Respectability - The settling dusk saw a grimy group of kids running about on the concrete, getting their last few overs in before their Moms would yell at them to ‘Have a bath’ or ‘Do your homework!’; washing flapping from balconies and on the roof, glowing in the drawing darkness; the sound of evening sitcoms and cartoons blaring from every house… Mrs Byun shifted the brown paper bags in her arms as she climbed up the stairs, struggling to get a good grip – they’d been having a sale on Cheddar at the Paradise, and she just couldn’t resist.. and then there was Baekhyun’s last report, which said he was ‘having trouble with concentration’ -  Mrs Kim down the hall had said oranges were good for that….some brain chemical, or something – there could be no harm in trying, right? – Ah! ‘Baekhyun!! Don’t run, stop that!!’ She called to her naughty 8 year old, who had run up ahead of her with the large bar of chocolate he’d made her buy, and was now hurtling up and down the corridor, making high pitched siren wails, and shooting imaginary foes with the chocolate. _At least no one can say he has trouble with energy_ , Mrs Byun thought wryly as she strode behind him, desperately trying not to spill anything from her bags – when –

‘Ah!! Oh my God, I’m so sorry!’ She ran up to where Baekhyun had slammed right into a man who had just come up, pounding his head plum into his stomach. ‘I _am_ so very sorry – _Byun Baekhyun_!! _Apologise_!!’ She frantically bowed, fully aware from personal experience how painful that hard skull could be. ‘So…orry….’ Baekhyun muttered petulantly, making her wince – but the man just chuckled. ‘It’s perfectly alright.’ He said, reaching a hand to pat Baek’s head – a beautiful hand, with long slender fingers, and glossy tips.  _Huh!_ Mrs Byun looked up at him properly – why, he was far younger than she had thought! Somehow…he’d given off an aura of being much older – but this close – why, he couldn’t be more than 20!! _And probably with steel insides_ , she thought to herself, to still be so calm and smiling after one of Baek’s head butts. Apologising again, she pulled Baek out of the way, and still smiling cutely and waving away her contrition, the boy made a beautifully polite bow, and disappeared up to the third floor.

For a moment, Mrs Byun looked after him in wonder – she’d never seen the handsome lad before… did he even live here? She’d thought she knew everyone in Hourglass!! But there  _were_ a couple of empty houses on the third floor – oh, but that tall boy had moved into one…..had the other, House 310 also been let?  _Ah, who cares -_  she had dinner to make, and today she’d ensure Baek finished all of his math homework, even if she had to tie him to the chair!!! …Had she taken out the chicken? Mr Byun liked a little cup of chicken soup when he got home from work – there was that new recipe she’d cut out of Good Housekeeping, coriander…she’d try that tonight. And….

As Mrs Byun let herself and her son into their house, up on the third floor, the man had reached his destination – one of the apartments the residents had always thought was ‘empty’ – but not the one Mrs Byun had deduced. He pulled out a large metal key from his pocket, the ring fashioned in the shape of a hexagon, with the number 308 engraved in the middle, matching the plate above the door he was slipping it into – before he stopped abruptly. Softly, he traced his finger over the infinitesimal gap between the door and the wall, then bent down, to rub his fingers lightly against the carpet at the bottom. When he straightened up, his face had a grim, set cast – but his eyes held a..a fire, a dangerous, explosive hint of…something…that would have had Mrs Byun screaming in terror if she’d seen it. But no one saw him – the corridor deserted, as he slid the key into the lock, while simultaneously reaching into his pocket; and, flinging open the door, like lightening hurled the pen he’d pulled out through the air, even as he glimpsed a flash of skin through the opening entrance.

But the last second, just as the pen left his hands, he recognized the limbs he’d seen – the lanky, long arms and legs that draped bonelessly over his couch, and at the very last nano instance, he flicked his index finger away – making the pen ram harmlessly into the wall, millimetres away from the eyeball he’d initially aimed for – flying through the long orange-ish hair, to bury itself halfway into the brick, its end violently quivering, so forceful had his pitch been.

The boy in the couch – the one Mrs Byun had aptly thought of as the ‘tall’ one, gaped open mouthed in shock at him for a moment – but wordlessly, without further ado, he spun around, and marched out of the door. The movement seemed to snap the orange-head out of his trance, and he quickly jumped over the couch, stumbling and falling and picking himself up clumsily as he ran behind him. ‘Zitao!!! _Huang Zitao!!_ Taotao hold upppp!!!’

The man known as ‘Tao’ whirled around, his lips pulling in a snarl as he thrust his face close to the boy’s. ‘I’ve told you not to call me that!!’

‘Right, right, sorry~~’ The boy flapped his hands pacifically. ‘What are you going by now…?’

‘Samsa.’He growled, shortly. ‘Gregor Samsa.’

‘……Ri-ight.’ Chanyeol looked Tao up and down, pointedly. ‘Well, that aside, it’s rather morbid, what? It’s coz you always have names like this that you’re such a grouch.’ He linked his arm through Tao’s pulling him back into the apartment. ‘Where are you going anyway, you just got home.’ He sang

‘Away from you.’ Tao deadpanned – before he growled incoherently, as the rest of the _surprises_ his apartment held hit him – rather in the manner of a jackhammer between the eyes. _His_ apartment – a perfect carbon copy of the 14 such places he owned scattered all over the globe – designed along the lines of basic functionality, all set up with pristine, simplistic furniture - steel tables with laptops, TVs, satellite phones and radios, all at the height of technology, a cot with nothing more than a thin futon, wardrobes filled with racks after racks of dark coloured suits, all in their plastic wrappers, OCD-like neatness, nowhere the slightest hint of personality, not a iota of individualism – bare, clinical, efficient – _his_ apartment was no more. In its place was a whirling maelstrom of chaos - brightly coloured rugs covering the floor in strung-out tribal patterns, piles of clothing in all colours of the rainbow stacked neatly into the bookshelves, and Tao’s extensive library, ranging from Gun Care, to Poisonous Snakes of the Amazon, to Neurophysiology, deposed to artistic spiralling piles on the floor… Hand tooled dreamcatchers and handicrafts flung about and hanging from every conceivable surface, the tables pushed to the walls to make place for a pile of mattresses that took up the centre of the room, mounted by a messy tumble of covers, and even – Tao winced, closing his eyes at the sight – a large potted plant right in the middle of his dining table, out of which a garishly fluorescent trail of flowers rioted.

‘Like what I’ve done with the place?~~’ Chanyeol beamed proudly, misreading Tao’s silence. ‘It was _awful_ when I got here..like a fuckin factory or something…Hey, hey, but, aren’t you surprised to see me??’ He rounded on Tao excitedly.

‘I’ll say.’ Tao said, clicking his tongue, and finally dragging his eyes away from the…the.  

‘Well – well, look – ‘Chanyeol hauled him over to the dining table, and pulled out a sheaf of papers – examined it, found it wanting, tossed it on the floor behind him carelessly, making Tao wince again, grabbed a corner of white that was sticking out from under the cushion of a chair, cried ‘AHA!’ happily, and thrust it in Tao’s face, all in the space of a minute. ‘This is it!! Look!!! Arent I clever!!’ Impatiently, he grabbed the papers back from Tao, and spread them out on the table – a map, a sheet of dates, another showing a chart of times – ‘Look, look, on  Dec 6th, you were in Berlin – here. On the 18th, you flew to Amsterdam. Three weeks later, you were in Brazil, and the week after that, in Yunnan. You spent one month travelling up and down the Mainland, then you disappeared for a month after crossing into Mongolia, somewhere near Ulanhot….Now if you take the dates of the day you arrived in a new city, here - , and take the time of arrival – like so, convert all of that to GMT, then add the dates and times together – here, divide throughout by your birthdate – as in, 52, I mean, without the zeroes, then transform everything to binary, then reduce the first ‘1’ of each, then convert back into numbers, add all of them, then the digits together, then take the duodecimal version of half, and simple substitution for the rest – you get – look, Today’s date, and ‘Min’ as in, ‘minutes’ – as in, a unit of time – as in _hourglass_!!’ Chanyeol looked up at him, beaming fit to burst. ‘And tada!!!!! Here you are!!!!! Aren’t I a _genius_??!!! I figured it out!!!!! I timed it precisely!!! Muhahhaaaaa!!’

Tao stared at him through narrowed eyes. ‘Actually…I just came here coz I got a job.’

‘……………’

Tao sighed, then gestured to TV, which had been bugging him till now. ‘What’s that?’

‘…..HUUHHHhh!! You _idiot_ , that’s a Wii!!’

‘….Wee??’

‘It’s a WII! As in, GAMES!?? Hellooo!!!!’

‘Oh….’

‘ _Dduude_!! You work too much, my _God_!!’

Tao, who’d been showing signs of thawing, recovered himself at that, his eyes narrowing again, as he clicked his tongue, aborting the conversation, and headed into the kitchen – which was, if such a thing was possible, a bigger ‘mess’ even than the rest of the house, the shelves filled with packs of junk food, cupboards lined by jars and jars and tins and tins – condiments, freshly baked bread, homemade jams and preserves and pickles…entire rows of olive oils… The refrigerator chock full of homemade dishes, each packed in neatly labelled boxes, accompanied by bottles of juices, freshly squeezed…on and on, a sharp contrast from Tao’s usual stock of canned food, and single box of oatmeal.

‘Ah~~ Did you have dinner? Here!’ Chanyeol bounced his way about, quickly dumping a box of shrimps into a wok, smoothly streaming in a bit of oil as he stirred it about vigorously, while simultaneously turning up the heat on a large covered pan – a dash of this, a sprinkle of that, and he’d handed Tao a steaming plate of risotto with some sort of spicy shrimp, pushed him all the way to the dining room, and sat down across from him with a similar serving of his own.

‘……thanks…’

‘How is it, how is it~~’

‘….umm.’ Tao nodded noncommittally, while stuffing his face as fast as he could.

 

 

‘So what’s this new job?’ Chanyeol asked, as he plopped down a second bowl of ice cream in front of Tao, and settled into his chair opposite. Tao scooped up a bit of chocolate chip, licking his lips as he said, ‘College kid.’

’……like, Minister’s son…President’s love child, what?’

‘Nope…nothing like that, pretty normal guy, as far as I can tell.’

‘..whadya mean, normal, he’s probably like, somebody really important or something, right, for them to call you~~’

‘…..Hmmm…I don’t think so…just an average kid.’

 ‘……………………………Huuuuhhhhhh???!!!’ Chanyeol incredulously cried, while Tao raised an eyebrow at him. ‘ _Normal_ as in…really normal?!??!!!’

‘…Yeah..’ Tao shrugged, going back to diggin’ through his ice cream.

‘…..’ For a beat, Chanyeol looked at him, frowning. There…was…something about his studied carelessness…..something a little too offhand about his offhand manner – not that anyone coculd have spotted, of course,…but Chanyeol knew him so well..that…

 

‘What’s his name?’

‘Hmm?’

‘The kid, whats his name?’

‘…Oh…..Sehun…’

‘N he’s from around here, huh…’ Chanyeol was already typing into his phone as he spoke, and within minutes, a long low whistle sounded from behind the screen.

‘Dude! He’s….really cute!!’ He turned the phone to Tao, grinning.

Tao smiled back, slowly setting down his spoon as he looked at the selca of the Job – a smile that was fire and ice all at once, stormy and wild and terrible. ‘It’s not that. He’s going to be my masterpiece.’

‘…..?’

‘My…my Best Work. I knew it the moment I set eyes on him.' He reached across the table, to run a long, almost tender finger along the photo. 'He’s going to be my Perfect Kill.’

 

 


	8. Sink

**Prologue~**

‘Tao!! Tao-er!! C’mon honey, we’re gonna be late!!’

‘Just a sec, mom!!’ 

The little boy gave his hair one last stroke with the wooden brush, having to use both of his tiny hands to hold it. ‘Thchachhing!’ Setting it down on the table, he mimed shooting his reflection, grinning broadly in full appreciation of his own cuteness, before turning around and making his way to the bed. Suddenly serious, he carefully reached for the pink flower his mom had set out, his face twisting with concentration as he pushed it into his button hole and pinned it in place. Gravely, he ducked back to the mirror, holding his face in the grim, set expression he’d had drilled into him all week as being appropriate for a ring-bearer. ‘ ‘in sickness and in health, till death do us part’ ‘Bring forth the rings!’ ‘Dum dum dum’’ Tao breathed, reciting his cue, and practising bearing aloft the cushion one last time.   

Satisfied, he spun about, and headed out of his room at a run – stopping short abruptly and falling into a fit of giggles, as he jerked his head back. ‘Don’t be a silly-billy, you goose! I’m going, ‘kay~~ bye bye!!’

 

He set off again, running across the landing to climb down the stairs, half dangling under the high railings. ‘ _There_ you are!! What took you so long!!’ His mother scolded half-seriously from the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips. ‘I was getting handsome!!’ Tao protested seriously – making both Mrs Huang, and Auntie Chou who had just come in, burst out laughing. ‘Oh, you were getting handsome, were you, getting handsome, eh~’ Mrs Huang grabbed him up off the last few steps, swinging him in the air, before nuzzling mock-violently at his neck. ‘Uh-huh!’ Tao beamed happily, his eyes squirreling. ‘Well, you definitely look handsome, love – you’ll outshine everyone else there!’ Auntie Chou laughed, holding out her hand to him, as Mrs Huang set him down and smoothed down her beautiful navy blue dress. ‘Of course! After all, he’s _my_ son, right~~’ She teased, as they headed out, Tao skipping along with one hand holding each of theirs.

 

‘Plus, Sehun was being silly!’ Tao said, continuing his aborted explanation.

 

‘Don’t ask.’ Mrs Huang replied softly to Auntie Chou’s ‘Hmm?’ and raised eyebrow, rolling her eyes pointedly;  before lifting her voice to Tao. ‘Being silly, was he?’

 

‘Yeah!! He said he wanted to come for Aunt Lily wedding too, ehehhee! How can he~~’ Tao chuckled happily, running on ahead.     

 

The ladies both slid into the car on either side of Tao, careful of their formal dresses, as the chauffer gently shut the door, and the luxury sedan pulled away from the Villa.

‘Tao-er, who’s this..’Sehoon’?’ Auntie Chou asked, as they sped through the quiet suburbs to the church.

 

‘He’s the little boy who lives in my sink!!’ Tao paused in his travelling game of ‘how-many-red-cars-do-you-spot’ to say, like it was the most obvious thing _ever_ , and he was surprised she didn’t already know something as simple as that.

 

‘….in your…sink..?’

 

‘Six!! Eh…..yeah, In my sink..you know, under those black holes…’

 

‘He’s his imaginary friend.’ Mrs Huang explained, in long-suffering tones. ‘You’d think he’d have outgrown it by now, such a big boy of 8 years old, and still…’

 

‘Sehun’s not ninamigary!! He’s real!!’ Tao scowled, sticking his lower lip out stubbornly, suddenly mutinous.

 

‘Of course darling, of course, I’m sure he is.’ Auntie Chou murmured pacifically – while Mrs Huang snorted at the side.  ‘But…er…why…does he live in the sink?’

 

‘Coz his pool got empty~~’ Tao replied, in a sing song voice. ‘He used to live in the pool behind the Williams’ place – but then they all went away, and these people came to empty the pool - but he escaped, and swaammm aaa-aalll the way up the drains, and reached my sink, he lives there now.’ Tao swooped his hand through the air like an aeroplane as he spoke – strangely…hypnotic it was, and so convinced his voice, that Auntie Chou almost believed him for an instant – till she caught Mrs Huang’s eye across his head, and they burst out laughing together. 

 

**SINK**

 

‘Tao!! Tao-er!! C’mon honey, we’re gonna be late!!’

 

‘Just a sec, mom!!’ 

 

The tall, drop-dead gorgeous 21-year old smirked at his reflection, tugging a couple of strands of glossy black hair into perfect place. ‘Thchachhing!’ No Stylist Noona, no Coordi Noona, and he still looked like he’d just walked off the cover of GQ. Which he’d actually been on, by the way, and more’n a few times at that. Dabbing one last smidge of concealer under his eyes, he set the tub down on the table, and grinning appreciatively, reached into his pocket to tug out his phone, angling it just so – getting the light at precisely the right degree, and tilting his chin a notch, as he pushed the button on the side. He’d post the selca up today; it’d been _ages_ since he’d updated his weibo - and the youngest member of Asia’s Top idol group [with more than a little popularity overseas too], while _really_ loving his family and being absolutely _overjoyed_ at getting a few days off to come home, felt a tad homesick for his fans, his precious Waves….

 

‘Huh!???’ Tao scowled at the screen – that was the worst flare he’d ever seen, shooting right across the pic, and blurring the image hopelessly. ‘Uggh~ redo redo~~’ 

 

‘ _TAO!!!! It’s gonna start now!!!!!’_

 

 ‘Ah!! Yeah, sorry, coming!!!’  He called down, abandoning the idea of retaking the photo [temporarily][he was soo gonna take one when he got back though, before changing out of his suit!] as he ducked back to the mirror to critically give himself a once-over again; brushed off an invisible piece of lint from his sleeve, prodded the flower in his buttonhole, and finally satisfied, headed out.

 

 

It was rather late by the time they got back – almost 3 am, but true to his word, the first thing Tao did when he’d shut the door of his bedroom [which his mom had always kept exactly as he left it, so that every time he came home, it was like he was able to regain some precious part of himself…] was to pull out his phone, and head for the mirror.

 

The ceremony had been fun – His cousin Rose’d rushed out to meet him as he entered by the side door, [somehow, the news he would be there had spread, and already, a brace of camera had been quivering by the gate] slapping him over the shoulder by way of signalling her pleasure, as she beamed and led him and his mom to the front pew. ‘Tao-er!!’ Auntie Chou had exclaimed happily as he slid in beside her – she’d fallen ill the previous winter, and couldn’t get about the way she used to – but nothing could dim her bright smile, or her cheery voice. ‘You came!!! Thank you!’

 

‘No, no, not at all!!’ Tao had whispered, a lump in his throat as he’d squeezed her hand ‘Congratulations!’

 

‘Ah, no, no….’ Auntie Chou’d waved her hand, beaming broadly.

 

‘Hmph!’ Tao’s mom had snorted from his other side. ‘You can afford to brush it off, at least _your_ child is getting married!! My one here…’ She’d rolled her eyes, making Tao moan ‘Moooommm’ in protest, as Auntie Chou laughed.

 

He’d had to sit perfectly still, not turning about or saying a word after that, as the church filled, and a buzz like a hive of bees spread out behind him - the guests spazzing out at being in such close proximity to the figure they usually saw only on the TV screen, or in magazines….   

 

They’d had a really fun dinner afterwards, just the family and close friends, and Tao had gotten along splendidly with his cousin’s new husband….

 

‘Aah~ah’ Tao sighed, frowning at his reflection – then quickly pulled a face at himself, and laughed. ‘Still hot~~’ He smirked, reaching for the concealer – just a spot right there, and he’d be – ‘Huh’  Tao’s hand closed over empty space. ‘Huh??’

 

He scanned his dressing table, then pulled open the drawer, rifling through it quickly…then turned to glance over the room. He’d thought he’d used it before…. Shrugging, Tao went over to his suitcase, digging out his makeup bag.

 

_Okay wait, it wasn’t here…. Had he forgotten to pack it at all??!_

 

Tao sighed as he straightened. Oh well, he would just do without, after all, he did look _real_ good today. Tossing his head dismissively, he headed over to the bare area of the wall, and held his phone up to click Weibo’s next Top Post.

 

Only to get a perfect still-frame of a snowstorm.

 

‘ _Okay, seriously, WTF!_ ’ Tao exclaimed to himself, quickly shuttering a shot of the empty bed and wall opposite him. Perfect. Perfectly normal, 100% clear image. Huhh??? He refocused the camera on himself, ripped off a bunch of pics, then brought his phone down to flip through them.

Every last one had a terrible flare jerking across the surface.

 

_Huuuhhh??!!_

 

Completely annoyed now, Tao moved position – switched to front and back cams, put the light off, put the light on, scrolled through every one of his settings – but it was all the same. Messed up, messed up, messed up, messed up. Not one usable pic among the lot! _No way!!_ He’d _just_ gotten this phone too – and it had been working perfectly till now- ‘WTF, Samsung, you can’t conk out within a week!! Bloody promotions – ‘use this phone, it’s the latest model’, ughh, yeah right!’ Muttering to himself thusly, Tao pulled off his jacket and tie, heading to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing behind as he made for the shower.

 

 

He didn’t know what woke him up – the room was totally dark, barely a whisper of light creeping past the drawn shades, the gentle whirr of the air con comfortingly humming a lullaby in the absolute still…the covers soft and enveloping, folding him into their slumber. One second he was asleep, the next he was wide awake, his heart pumping a mile as his eyes stared blankly through the black. He could just about make out shapes – his wardrobe…the hunched over desk…the soft tumbled shadows that were his clothes.. – nothing that could explain the pounding of his heart, or the trickle of sweat that beaded its way down his spine. A nightmare? But he couldn’ even remember….

 

Turning about on his side, Tao groaned and pulled the covers up, burying himself upto his nose in the soft blanket.

 

‘GRUU!!!’

 

The next moment, he leapt up, springing out so fast he stumbled right into his chair at the other end of the room before he even realised he’d gotten out of bed, his hands clamped one over his mouth, stifling his scream, and the other over his forehead – his forehead…where…he could have _sworn_ … Cautiously, he inched his way along the wall to the light switch, keeping his body tucked in as close to the solid, reassuring surface as possible, the touch – that cool, smooth finger he’d felt against his forehead – _that he’d thought he’d felt against his forehead_ \-  seeming to have left an indent right through to his heart, which leapt and burned and pounded in reply.

 

But there was nothing there.

 

The lights glowed out a brilliant yellow – he’d slammed every last one on – and they blazed out gold over the mused up bed, the covers trailing over the floor, the knocked over chair  –  and nothing.

 

‘Oh Thank God.’ Weakly, he bent over, his hands on his knees as he took a series of deep, calming breaths, gulping in the sweet inrush of air as the pounding roar of his blood gently started fading, the white molten hand clutching at his heart loosening –

 

_Thunmp._

 

‘GRH!!’ He snapped up, staring wildly at the pillow that had fallen off his bed, wooshing onto the floor.

 

‘Oh’

It was just the pillow. Just the pillow. Of course, he must’ve pushed it over when he jumped off..and..then gravity….of course...

 

Shaking and wary, he made his way cautiously back to his bed, standing beside it glaring at the white sheets carefully for a long moment before slowly sliding in.

_Nothing happened._

 

The roof didn’t fall in, no cracks rent the walls, and most importantly, the bed did _not_ start shaking and bouncing up and down.

 

With a sigh of relief, Tao slid deeper into the covers and shut his eyes. The crimson red of his lids burned soothening, gossamer scarlet dying his fears – he hadn’t switched any of the bulbs off, there was no way he was risking sleeping in the dark again, the next time something like that happened, he was going to _die_.

 

 

 

 

By next morning Tao had forgotten all about the incident in the night – so much so that it took him a moment when he woke, squinting his eyes against the blaze, to remember why he’d left the lights all on.

‘Hhuh~~’ Pouting at whatever powers that be that had given him such an awful dream, he tossed the blanket off, and got out of bed, yawning and stretching luxuriously as he walked across the room to switch the lights off – when –

 

 _Crack_!!

 

‘OWW!!’ He leapt up, hopping in place ‘n holding his foot – a crescent shaped red mark smouldered on the ball of his foot, which stood out bone white in contrast, a single miniscule dot of blood starting to form right at the curve. Scowling, he bent down to take a closer look at whatever it was he’d stepped on –

 

‘Whoa….’

 

His concealer! So _that’s_ where it went, he must’ve dropped it~~

 

Tao knelt down to pick up the sleek little box………  and stopped, frowning, as he something caught his eyes - just beside the tub – a tiny brush of pale ivory stroked over the floor, peeping out under the edge of the rug. ’ _Huh_ ….’ He rubbed his thumb against it, turning it about to frown at the soft, brown powdery gloss streaking his thumb.

How the hell had it spilled out like that….

 _Ughh_ his mom was gonna _kill_ him if it stained the rosewood.  Scrooching over, he duck walked off the rug, and gripping the corner, pulled it off.

 

And gaped, his jaw dropping.

 

_What the absolute fuck!?_

 

Quickly, he put his shoulder to the head of his bed, shoving it out a foot, lowering his chin almost to the ground as he scrutinized the smears of light tan that were souffléd on the floor – they formed lines, distinct curves and lines that looked eerily like…they were… _spelling_ something –

 

_'Se…..'??_

_Why, if he looked closely enough that one was….and that one definitely looked like an –_

 

The next moment Tao leapt to his feet, his heart slamming violently, painfully against this chest, his blood screaming in his head – NonononoNO NO NO this was impossible, there was NO WAY the concealer could have just fallen – and then just WRITTEN on the floor, UNDERNEATH the rug, which was pinned down by the bed – there was no way, huh, no way

‘No way, no way, no way’ He muttered aloud as he quickly grabbed a Tee shirt off the floor, squealing out loud as he dropped it over the marks, and rubbed over them, holding the cloth between the toes of his outstretched foot ‘ _Uggh ughgh ugh go away go away’_

 

_BANNNRRGGG!!!_

 

The bathroom door slammed shut, suddenly, as Tao peered at the smudged marks with his lip curled in fear and aversion, rubbing at the peach with his foot; thudding so loud in the draft _that must’ve blown in..somehow….through the closed windows…._ that it reverberated through the room, jolting him where he stood – or where he _had_ stood, before he hurtled right out of the room, throwing himself down the stairs and bursting into the living room –

 

‘Tao-er!!!!! What’s the matter!!???’

 

‘Hu…hu…..uhhh…..No….thi…nothing…’ Panting, slugging back great mouthfuls of air, Tao slid nonchalantly into the room, waving his hands in studied dismissal. ‘Just…hungry..’

‘Eeeeh~~’ Laughing, Mrs Huang ruffled his hair, and teasingly pulled his ear. ‘Well, I should think so, Mr Lazy Bones, its almost lunchtime! Go to the kitchen n get yourself something then – just a sandwich, ok, baby, we’re making Swordfish for lunch, don’t spoil your appetite!!’

‘Yeah, yeah~~’ He waved behind himself as he headed into the kitchen. ‘Ah…. Lin… I…spilled..er..some…in..my room..’

‘Yes, Sir, no problem!’ The smartly dressed maid bobbed her head and ran off, pulling out a cloth at the ready.

‘Huh.’ Tao grinned – He should totally take one of his mom-trained-maids back for Xiumin, that’d _definitely_ keep him off his case – and with that, and a rather concentrated effort, he pushed all thoughts of the weird incident out of his mind.

 

 

 

Yet, when he finally went back up to his room in the late evening – having spent the day aimlessly wandering here and there about the house getting in his mom’s hair while she got her preparations for Book Club underway, and finally being hissed out by her, after the presence of his long legs flung carelessly over the couch proved detrimental to the conversation about that week’s choice Eat, Pray, Love; it took him a whole minute to work up to turning the handle. He had to take a bunch of deep breaths, muttering the lines from their song Mama for courage, vacilitating …before he finally grabbed the knob, twisted, and pushed.

 

The glossy wood panelling swung open to reveal his perfect – perfectly normal – bedroom – the golden light softly streaming in past the curtains that had been drawn back and tied, the bed made up with covers ruler straight, every surface polished and gleaming – and the rug fluffy and back in perfect place, not a sign _anywhere_ of anything out of the ordinary.

 

‘Huhhh. Ok then.’ Tao glided into the room, and closed the door carefully behind him – keeping one hand on the knob while he peered around.

Nothing.

Absolutely _nothing_ weird at all.

 

‘Alright. Well…well, I know Wushu, ya know.’ He murmured out loud to no one in particular, as he made his way across to casually poke a finger into his pillow. The room was – luckily – silent, no reply spilling out from the woven curtains, or the gleaming wood; only silence from the soft linen sheets, and the carved dressing table. ‘Al~right then.’ He smirked around, nodding – yeah, that’s right, _he_ was boss, before flopping down into bed with a ballooning thump, and snapping his laptop open.   

 

 

A couple of days passed like that, in golden sunlit ordinariness – where Tao’s biggest worry – apart of course, from the weird draft that seemed to get into his room at odd, random moments, to blow the bathroom door open or closed – the bang each time making his leap out of his skin, before he got used to it [all searches for the source proved futile, though he had his money on the little window right up near the ceiling – sure, it _looked_ closed from down here, but there was probably a little crack….or something] – was his phone, which stubbornly refused to work in any way resembling consistency. Half the pics he took turned really crazily distorted or with some sort of strange sunburst of colours all over it, and once  - a photo he deleted even before he could look properly at it – had what looked…impossibly, of course, it was totally just his imagination – but the quarter glance he’d taken at it really looked …..like….a….

a….

 

_face……_

 

 

 

‘Yeah!! And I’ve barely had it a week!!!!’

‘Ehh~~ tough ne, the life of a multimillion selling celebrity…’ Li quipped making Tao narrow his eyes at him snarkily, then push right on. ‘The stupid thing still takes perfectly good pics of _everything_ else – its just me!!’

‘Wow… ‘ Aaron laughed. ‘Omg, you’re so ugly, you actually got rejected by a _phone_ ~~ hehehe~~ Your hideous mug must’ve broken it!!’

‘….Huuu!!! Excuse me, Hottest guy ever?’ Tao joked, pointing pompously to himself – and setting his friends off into roars of mocking laughter. He’d met up with them around mid-morning, Li picking everyone up in his Maserati, and they’d driven around for a while, before ending up at the same Starbucks that had been their usual haunt ever since they were kids. Even their orders had been exactly the same as it always was – mango n passion fruit frap, caramel macchiato, and Aaron’s usual excessively long order to create one or the other experimental flavour… it was like the rings of a tree, growing and growing, but always following the same pattern..the soft sap linking them all together, and binding them with their pasts..comforting and reassuring and warm..

‘Ok, ok, lemme see~’ Li finally said, more to stop Tao from going on about it, than anything else, reaching across the table for the phone. ‘Saayy cheese~~’

Tao immediately held up a ‘V’, smiling cutely, and Li had to bite down his chuckles as he focused and clicked. And…

 

‘It’s _perfectly_ fine!!!’

 

‘Yeah!!’ Aaron, who’d leaned in to look said, turning to Tao with a raised eyebrow.

 

‘Huuhhh???!’ Tao frowned at them, pretty sure they were pulling his leg, as he grabbed the phone out of Li’s hand – but they were right. ‘It… _is_..perfect…’ He admitted slowly, taking in the crystal sharp image of himself that was splashed across the screen…

 

‘Well, ‘cept for that monstrosity in it, of course..’

‘Ha!!! _Huang Zitao_ suddenly forgets how to take a selca – Someone call Dispatch, call the doctor, call your daddies, call your babies, we have freedom!!! Our feeds are saaavvedd from the 9387299203 pics per day of _that_ butt ugliness~~’

Ignoring his friends, Tao held his phone up himself, pressing off a pic.

 

_It **was** fine…!_

 

‘Wow~~ it got fixed!!!’ He crowed happily, turning the phone to display the pic to them.

 

‘Hmph! More like, you were prol wasted out of your mind all week..’ Li scoffed, making Tao glare at him over the screen. ‘Oh!’ Aaron cut in. ‘Taozi…’

‘Hmm?’

‘Here – ‘ he tapped a finger on the pic, right where Tao’s sleeve had slipped down while he took the photo. ‘You’re hurt…’

‘Huh???’ Tao knit his brows at the picture – then quickly rolled down his sleeve, twisting his arm about.

A long scratch stood out, running almost the entire length from elbow to wrist, bright red against his skin. ‘Ah!! I hadn’t even noticed!!’ He prodded at it cautiously – thankfully, it was superficial, and didn’t even bleed. ‘Wa-asted.’ Li repeated, nodding firmly – before ducking as Tao chucked his cookie at him.

 

 

‘So, anyway, I was totally just sitting, there, right, and this chick comes in – with like, the _biggest_ – ‘

As the conversation progressed, Tao gingerly poked at the scratch again. Ya know….now that he concentrated….the pain felt kinda…familiar…like he could vaguely remember…getting it…something about a nightmare he had had last night….

It was like a series of images – flashes of brightest darkness, if such a thing was possible, suddenly ran through his mind – something..he’d…seemed to remember..something he’d actually remembered before, in another dream, that night, the night of Rose’s wedding….the images, that _touch_..they all felt..the same…somehow so familiar, somehow… _painful_ , so painful he was terrified to even - Tao quickly shook his head, pushing the memories away even before he could remember them, turning his attention to his friends, and joining in as they both burst out laughing to some story Li was retelling.

 

 

‘Ooohh!!!! It’s so pretty!!!’ Mrs Huang exclaimed, as she spread out the scarf. ‘Gucci again?’ She teased, as she spotted the label, raising a joking eyebrow at Tao. ‘Moommm!! It’s coz they have good stuff!!’ He pouted cutely, before digging out another package from his suitcase, impatiently peeling off the wrapping himself to present it to her, pre-emptively glowering ‘Don’t say it!’ as she prodded the ‘Gucci’ label on the handbag with a quivering finger – before bursting out laughing along with his mother. ‘I must have the biggest collection of Gucci products by now~~’ She sighed, pretending to be dejected – while holding it this way and that, admiring her reflection in Tao’s mirror. ‘It looks good, right?’ She turned, beaming and unable to suppress her pleasure any longer, to Tao’s dad, holding a model-like pose - who nodded laughingly. ‘Yup~~ It looks beautiful.’ He smiled tenderly at his wife of more than two decades. ‘You look beautiful’. She grinned back softly, stepping towards him - before erupting into a hoot as Tao yelped ‘ _Guuuyyss!!!! Son in room!!!_ ’

 

‘What, its true!!!’ Mr Huang protested, slapping his son over the shoulder. ‘Your mother looks beautiful!’ ‘well….yeah, but…’ Tao shrugged, grinning, as he drew out a slim wrapped box from inside his case and gave it to him. ‘It’s a Caran d’Ache.’ He pronounced, as his dad pulled off the wrapping, to reveal a gold plated, diamond encrusted ballpoint pen. ‘It’s gorgeous!’ His mom exclaimed, coming over to examine it too, as his dad turned it about to let it hit the light, a proud smile blaring across his face. ‘Isn’t it!! I’ve always wanted to get one for Dad!’ Tao said [while of course, keeping mum on the price tag of the barely 15 cm long accoutrement]

 

By the time Tao’d finished unpacking all the gifts he’d brought, his suitcase was nearly empty – apart from his parents, he’d got presents for every other member of the household – the maids, the gardeners, a beautiful hand knitted sweater for Mrs Wang, the old cook, who’d been the one to always slip in chocolates into his lunch box for school, and fry mounds of chicken whenever he came home tired from Wushu practice… A big pile contained stuff for his grandparents, whom he’d be going to visit before he left, and smaller, but no less thoughtful ones he’d carefully handed to his mom already, to give to other friends and relatives ‘And this one’s for Auntie Chou..you’ll give it to her right.. Oh and this is that new gaming console, it’s not officially released yet, it’s for Aunt Lily’s kid – it’s his birthday sometime now?’ ‘Hmm.. Yeah, his 13th… it was good of you to remember Tao-er!!’ ‘Of course, our son is a perfect gentleman!’ His dad pronounced proudly, making Mrs Huang snort in denial, teasing him… Sniffing and tossing his head, Tao ignored her pointedly – only making her laugh harder at his ‘lord-of-the-manor’ attitude – as he continued, ‘And this is for Mr Zhang, it’s an authentic English pipe, I got it when we went to London last month.’ ‘Ohh!! Tao-er, he’ll love it!!’ She said, gathering the package into her already overflowing arms. ‘Too bad you won’t be here when he comes back from his holiday!! He always asks about you, you know, everytime I see him..’’That’s right!! Remember that..when was it, that show..’ ‘Ah! Yes yes, that one, right, from Changsha…’’Ehh? Happy Camp??’ ‘Ah!! Yes, that’s it, that one – remember, when Tao was on it, Mr Zhang actually called us up – he was so excited, ‘Tao is on TV, Tao is on TV..’’ ‘He’s a dear!’Mrs Huang declared, Aaaw-ing internally at how sweet he was to realise how precious her boy was. ‘Yeeaahhh.’ Tao smiled wistfully – Mr Zhang’d been his third grade teacher, and lived in the neighbourhood – he’d always had a special soft spot for Tao, and as far as Tao was concerned, he was more of a beloved Grandpa figure than anything else.

Finally, with one last proud hug, his parents left – his mom yelling back over her shoulder to him to ‘Go to bed immediately, it’s late!!’ and ‘Fold all that wrapping paper neatly!!’ Smiling fondly as he closed the door softly behind them, Tao turned obediently to the scraps of paper that littered the floor, kneeling down as he picked up each one, and smoothened them across his knee, before folding them into neat little squares, grinning to himself – ‘If only Xiumin could see me now~~’ [His roommate, the eldest of their 6 member band, was a super clean-freak, and always on Tao’s case for being ‘such a slob’] Stretching, he popped his shoulders as he placed the pile of paper next to the presents he’d stacked beside his desk – the ones he’d give himself to the recipients, his grandparents, and the servants… Man, he was _really_ whipped today – it must’ve been all that goofing off at the beach with his friends all day~~ Yawning, Tao steamed his way through a quick shower, before tumbling into bed, not even bothering with night clothes or PJs, passing out even before his head hit the pillow.

When he woke the next morning, the sun was streaming in through the windows, falling in an angry glare all over him. _Huh…he’d been sure he’d kept the curtains closed – there were always fans about with cameras..and he wasn’t even wearing clothes!_ He thought, as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, and sat up, the soft sheets rubbing against his bare legs – before the thought was driven away completely by the sight that met his eyes. The whole room was in shambles - the presents ripped open and tossed everywhere, a bottle of perfume broken – it’d been hit against the corner of his table so hard, the wood had splintered right across – and all over the room, like so many flakes of snow, the paper had been ripped up and flung, in cotton-balls of red stripes and blue glitter. The heavy sunlight streaming in glinted over the decorative gold thread that now hung from the ceiling light, the mixed puddle of creams and lotions and powders that spread beside his chair, mingled with the sparkling shards of glass, and the crumblings of leather that had been scraped off the shoes he’d gotten for his granddad… Tao gaped at the scene blankly, unable to process what he was seeing, one hand reaching reflexively for his phone – swiping it on with no real purpose than that it had been his first instinct, some half-realised, unformed part-thought wafting along the circuits of his brain that demanded he call for help – and it opened right to the gallery – and a grainy, dark, barely decipherable image of himself sleeping.

 

 

 

‘Breathe. Bre-athe. That’s right – take nice, long, deep breaths….okay? You’re okay?’

‘Uhh..uhh..’ Weakly, Tao nodded, lifting his head from the brown paper bag.

‘Oaky.  _Okay_ .’ His mom said, patting his head lightly, as she straightened up, whistling as she twirled in place, examining the damage. ‘ _Boy_ ….’

Tao winced, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to look at it again. ‘Well…well, c’mon, I’ll send the girls up to clean, c’mon – we’ll go have some nice tea, alright? You’ll feel much better.’

Mrs Huang tugged him up, reaching to pat his cheek gently before leading him out, holding his arm comfortingly.

 

 

‘In your sleep??!!’

By afternoon, his room was fitted back perfectly into tip-top condition, and except for the perfume, and a bunch of bottles of lotion, the presents had all been salvaged, and wrapped up anew. Thankfully, the damage hadn’t been as bad as it seemed, as Mr Huang said, when he came home early from work, as was his wont when his son was home.

‘Daaddd!!! It wasn’t _me!!!_ ’

‘…of course, you wouldn’t have been _aware_ of it – ‘

‘No!!! You don’t understand I…I was asleep!!!!’

‘….Tao-er!! Don’t worry about it!!I remember once, I had my exams…when was it…and the night before, I actually sleep walked out of my room, unlocked the front door, went all the way to the supermarket!! It’s perfectly – ‘

‘BUT I’M NOT – ‘ Tao took a deep breath, lowering his voice with an effort that had  veins popping over his temples. ‘I was _asleep_ – properly – Look – ‘ He reached into his pocket to draw out his phone – that picture was _proof_ – theyd HAVE to believe him!!

But halfway into the fabric his fingers stopped

_Something…_

_Huh???_

A cold unease gripped him – like a perfect round smooth pebble of ice inside his head was suddenly swelling – growing, pushing against his skull – the pressure implacable -

‘See?! What else could it be?!! The doors were all locked – and the windows…who could have possibly gotten in!??’

‘That’s right, Tao-er!! You don’t think anyone could have climbed over the walls, do you! Plus… _why_ in the world would anyone wanna do…. _that…_ I know your fans can be crazy sometimes, but…this is just…’

‘Ridiculous!’

‘Uh-huh! That’s right!! Not only would they have to get _in_  - and even into the grounds, that’s impossible, you _know_ we have the best security – _you’re_ the one who arranged it!! And then they’d have to know exactly which is your room, and then sneak into it – ‘

‘-And if that’s not enough, how could anyone have done all that, without waking you!?’

‘Ha!! Yeah!! The sound would have definitely waken you right?!’

‘…..erm…yeah..’ Slowly Tao slid his fingers out of his pocket, clenching his empty fist. ‘…I….yeah……guess…’ Abruptly he stood up, wobbling a bit on his trembling legs, but determined. ‘I…I think I’ll just…..go lie down for a bit…’

‘Yes, get some rest, little one!!’

‘Ohhh, _Honey_ , that’s right, you just go sleep, alright?’ His mom came upto him, hugging him and ruffling his hair, before planting a kiss on his cheek. ‘It’s definitely because you’re working so hard, my love, you’re wearing yourself down!’

 

 

Tao stepped into his room, and shut his door carefully behind him, taking a deep breath. ‘Ummm…..’ He stopped, his voice getting jittery, and he stopped, drawing in another calming, cleansing breath. ‘Err…he-…’ _ohgod, what if someone…some..thing answered..ohgod ohgod ohgod_ ‘Hello…..?’

Nothing.

Tao stepped in further into the room.

‘Umm…I…Is….Any..one..ohgod is anyone…there…?’

Still nothing.

_Okay. Okay, well, okay, that’s good, right, that’s good, look, there was no –_

BAANNG!!!!!!!!!!

The bathroom door slammed shut so hard, the whole room vibrated, the comic he’d been reading sliding off the bedside table to plop onto the floor.

 

 

 

‘Bubububuglublublu….’ Tao poked his nose up, then slid his head back under the hot, steaming water, blowing more bubbles up to the surface of his tub. _This was the worst day EVER!!!_ His…his room was probably … _hunted…haun…..haunted ohgod he couldn’t even think it!!_ – _and…and he couldn’t even do anything about it – and of course, he had no proof – no not the picture, he couldn’t, he just could not use_ that _, he just..could not – and no one even believed him – and he didn’t even_ know…

They said…that..i mean, every single movie he’d seen – and c’mon, he totally was _not_ the one who was the most scared of…like, horror movies and stuff – yeah, every time they watched scary movies in the dorm, _Lu Han_ was the one who got like, super scared, and climbed all over Xiumin, and even insisted he switch rooms with him so _he_ could stay with Xiumin in case he started seeing dead people – yeah!! Yeah, he was _not_ scared!! Well… well, of course it was… _shocking_  when it..like…kinda…happened in real life…but..well…okay..suppose – just _suppose_ it was actually..like..hunt..horn… _haunted_ … wel..they.. _They_..always.. _came back_ for some reason, right? Like…they had something….they needed to… _do_..before they could..like… _move on_ …right??

 

‘Alright.’ Tao whispered to himself, his eyes squeezed tight. That’s all he had to do. There was definitely someone here, and all he needed was find out what that…person..wanted. That’s it. Determinedly, Tao opened his eyes as he pushed his head out of the water.

Only to meet a pair of brown, hazel eyes looking down at him, just a bare centimetre away. Brown hazel eyes that glinted with golden flecks as they caught the light from the scone on the wall, as they rolled exasperatedly, as the amazingly – it was weird the things the human mind noticed when it was stretched to its limit – soft, sculpted pink lips parted to groan ‘Finally!!’ in a gorgeously deep voice, before everything went burning red and black all at once, and he was floating and his skin was on fire –

The next moment, Tao was crashed onto the hard, bruising tiles, gasping and spluttering, wrenching in screaming boluses of air, the top of his skull feeling like it had detached itself off from the rest of him. Weakly, as his breathing neared normalcy, he rubbed his eyes, staring blankly up at the….the _boy_ the real…live…. _boy_ who was straddling him, peering into his face, with an  - and somehow this was the worst part, when his own consciousness was lanceting terror through him – utterly blasé  expression, as he superciliously prodded a finger into his nose. ‘Don’t faint in the tub, you idiot, dya wanna drown~’

 

 

‘Oo-h-kay, are you just _really_ tired or forgot your meds or something? Humph.’ Pursing his lips haughtily, the boy flopped back into the foot of Tao’s bed, the covers souffleing about him in meringue white poofs. He’d dragged Tao back into the bedroom, and, with a strength that was unexpected, given his slender, model-like limbs, had hauled him up onto the mattress, pulling the pillows out to brace his head, and every few seconds, digging a finger painfully into every part of him he could reach.

‘………….’

‘Honestly, I figured you’d finally gotten your head back together – _finally_ – and then you turn into Sleeping Beauty’s epileptic cousin!’ The boy continued, poking the sole of Tao’s left foot for added emphasis. ‘It’s like – ‘

‘OKAY HOLD ON!!’ Tao slammed upright, pounding his palm into the bed. ‘WHA…..WHO….. _WHAT AREE YOU??!!!!!_ ’

The boy was cut off mid sentence, his mouth still forming half worked syllables..before he slowly closed his lips, frowning at Tao for a long moment.

‘Huh?’

‘….. _Huh??!!!!! Don’t_ you _huh me!!!!! I’m the one who should be ‘huh’ ing!!!! You..You….You….. – ‘_ Tao fell off into incoherent spluttering, waving his hands desperately as he tried to make some sense of it all.

The boy suddenly slid off the bed, turning his back to Tao as he walked up to his desk, aimlessly tracing patterns onto the wood with his finger. ‘…I..thought…you’d have remembered…’

‘… _Huh???!!_ ’

‘Yeah!!’ He spun around to face Tao, crossing his arms in front of his chest, quivering from head to toe. ‘How else could you see me!!??? You.. _can_ see me now, right??’

‘…YEAH I can see you!!! Of course I can see you!!!! Youre standing _right there_!!! Wait..wait..hold on, you’re a fan, right?? That’s what this is, you’re a stalker??? Ha!! Yeah, of course!! Haaha, I was imagining the rest of that stuff, and…and..coincidentally, you… _you_ got in..and…ha!! How _did_ you get in, I must’ve – ‘

‘Tao.’ The boy, stalked over determinedly, crossing back to the bed, and flicked Tao smartly over the forehead, instantly cutting off his near hysterical rambling. ‘You ass.’

‘….. _You ass_?!!! Wha….t do you _mean_ – ‘

‘Huang Zitao, I swear to God – ‘ The boy suddenly slipped both hands about his face, and pulled – yanking their foreheads together, his breath falling hot over Tao’s nose, their lashes touching. ‘Just…..just _remember_ ….please.’ He whispered, against Tao’s lips and –

 

 

_Something…._

 

 

 

Strawberries….strawberries, and they were laughing –  _he_ was laughing and the sunlight was floating golden through the glass so high up -

 

_It …_

 

Splashing, the warm water slipping through his fingers, the bubbles getting into _his_ nose and he was spluttering and they were playing catch with the rubber duck and -

 

_It was…suffocating…._

 

It was dark, pitch black and his blankets were tented up over the chair, and they were snuggling underneath, as he switched his flashlight on and off and they were whispering and the warmth radiating off their bodies was marshmallow soft, _his_ breath it was the same, as they slid their secrets into each other’s hearts, throwing grotesque shadows onto the powder blue covers as they squealed gleefully-

 

_That pounding, that pressing that had been swelling inside his brain, growing more and more insistent every day, it was bursting through now, ripping apart at the seams, and the images he’d been struggling to erase, they came flooding back, flooding through, every last one and –_

 

 _‘_ Se…..hun….?’ Incredulously, he breathed, his own fingers moving to frame the boy’s face – which had a beam suddenly sprouting across it – a toothy, wide smile that was so damn familiar Tao couldn’t _believe_ he could have ever forgotten – ‘Omg! _Sehun_!!!!!! Wah-..How… _Omg where have you been!!!_ ’

 

‘Where have _I_ been!!’ Sehun pouted, somehow managing to look adorably sulky while still giggling happily. ‘Right here!!’

 

‘…Huh??’

‘Well…well, technically, like, there’ He waved one hand vaguely towards the bathroom.

‘….But…I mean, before…after you left, where did you go??’

‘…Tao!!!! I never _left_ , I was right here!!!’

‘….Huh?? Huh, wait wait wait, hold on, I mean, all these years, Hunnie, when you went away!’

‘…Tao..’ Sehun sat back, letting go of him, a serious expression on his face. ‘Taozi..i never went away..i was right here, you just…you couldn’t see me anymore.’ He turned his head slightly away, the light stroking possessive fingers over his profile – and for the first time, it hit Tao how _different_ he looked now – the last time he’d seen him, Sehun had been like…eight, just the same age as him, but now he…he was all grown up. ‘You…you thought I didn’t exist..and…’ His fingers picked at the cover, scrunching up a handful and smoothening it out again nervously. Somehow… it was like – this was _totally_ weird – but his edges seemed to get…blurry…like, really soft and puffy, like just a breath poof wind would just blow him away–

‘Huh!?? What’ that mean??’

‘You can only see me, if you believe I’m there! As long as you thought I…I wasn’t real, that I didn’t exist, I could be standing right in front of you, I could be jumping up and down and yelling at the top of my voice, but you…you couldn’t see me.’

‘….Wait, no way, ehehe, that’s not possible, all these years…???’

‘Yeah.’

‘ _You were right here_???’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘But…but Sehunnah!!!! You….you would’ve been….all…. _alone_..’

‘Mm.’

Tao gaped at him, at the face that was still turned away from him, at the slight tremble of that coral, cotton candy lip, and this was the worst, the _absolute_ worst, he was _scum_  -

 

‘Omg, Sehun!!’ With a catch in his throat, Tao gasped, reaching forward to wrap his arms around his bestest friend . ‘I am _so_ sorry!’

 

For a moment Sehun went still in his arms – perfectly motionless, so much like a lifeless rag doll, that a icy cold started diffusing through Tao – but right before it could coalesce, it disappeared – wafted away, as the boy twisted his head ever so slightly to look him in the eyes, a thoroughly wicked smile playing teasingly about those lips. ‘Don’t worry..’ he whispered, so soft, it was just his breath, wafting warm strawberries against Tao’s neck ‘I’ll take my payment in full for every last bit’, as he titled up, to close his teeth against Tao’s skin.  

 


	9. Sweeter Than Candy

‘Stop!’

‘Rwwuuff’

‘ _Stop it!’_

‘Rwuff!! Rwuff wuff!!’

Exasperated, Sehun crouched down, glaring at her. ‘For crying out loud, SHUT the fuck UP!!!’

‘RWUFFrwuffruWFUURRUFFFF!!!!!!’

‘Candy!’ Tao burst in, his face twisted in concern – and the little pup scampered upto him, howling  loudly, like someone – apparently him -  had been torturing her or something! ‘Babbyy~~’ Bending, he scooped her up into his arms, snuffling into her fluffy white fur. ‘Whash the masher my love, whash troubling you, is it Sehun~~ is Sehun frightening you~~ohh ish okay, ish okay~~~’ still crooning comfortingly - while that _sly_ little… _flirt_ waggled her tail so hard, alternatively whining and complaining, and licking his face, with her _tongue, licking his_ face – Tao carried her out of the room, rocking her like she was an actual baby.

_!!!_

Sehun rose slowly to his feet, stunned, his mouth literally falling open – _he hadn’t even…_

 _He hadn’t even bothered to_ look _at him!!!!!!!!!!!_

_That little demon!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Clenching his fist, he slammed the door of the refrigerator shut, setting the bottles on the door rattling – and bringing into view Chanyeol and Chen, who were slouching over the dining table – with their hands stuffed in their mouths, shaking with laughter, Chanyeol holding onto Chen, who had actual tears streaming down his cheeks…

‘………………….. _What!!??_ ’

‘….Bwaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!’ ‘Hahhhaaaaaahhhaaa!!’ ‘…..no…no..thi..ng..’ Chanyeol gasped out - before falling into wild hoots again  ‘Haahhhaa – omg, my stomach _hurts_ – haahhaaa!!’ ‘His _face_!!’ ‘Hahahhaaaaa….’    

 

‘Yeah….you…ju..st….got..out-Sehun’d..’ Chen finally spluttered out, as they wheezed and huffed, struggling to get their breath back.

‘ _Huh!?_ ’

‘You got out-Sehun’d~~’

‘What the fuck is that!! There's no such thing!!’ Sehun muttered, glowering darkly.

‘Course there is! Ah – ‘ he raised his head to the tall, well built boy who’d just come in – ‘Oy! Jongin-ah!’

‘Hmm?’ Jongin jerked his head in question, kicking off his shoes before padding into the open kitchen-cum-dining area, gingerly stepping over the various debris that littered the floor of the dorm. ‘We really need to get a maid or something~ What’s up?’

‘Jongin, what’s ' _getting Sehun’d_ '?’ Chanyeol pronounced, anticipation lighting up his face.

‘Huh?’ Jongin set the coffee cups he was carrying down, motioning everyone to get their order, before picking up Kyungsoo’s espresso to take it in to him himself.

‘Ha!! See~~ no such thing~~’

‘Oh, you mean, the ‘make a huge fuss about nothing at all just to get Tao’s attention, and then go whining to him so he’ll pamper you’ thing?’ Jongin raised an eyebrow like it was the most obvious thing ever. ‘Who’s been – ‘

‘Candy~~’ Chen crowed, before they – all three of them – burst out laughing

 

In absolute dignified silence, Sehun reached for his coffee, before making his way to his room – the effect rather spoilt by the loud-enough-to-be-heard-over-in-the-M-dorm force with which he banged the door shut

 

 

His mood wasn’t really improved by Junmyeon-hyung hurtling into the room an hour later, panic creasing all over his face, crying ‘Sehun!! Sehun, Chen said Candy bit you??!! She  - are you _okay??_ Did you go to the hospital?? We have to take you to the hospital – ‘ and Chanyeol’s draping his long limbs over the doorway to ‘helpfully’ explain  that he’d meant _metaphorically bitten him_ ….

 

 

The next day, Sehun came home from an utterly gruelling six-hour dance practice, to find Tao plating out his carefully saved up Baekhyun’s Grandma’s special fried chicken [She’d sent a huge boxful for the boys, when Xing and Baek went to visit her two weeks back; and Sehun had jealously saved up his share for a rainy day] into his stupid dog’s bowl, and pointing out to Sehun how cute she was when she was eating chicken, look, isn’t she the most  _adorable_ , look at her crunching the batter, the  _preciousness ………._

 

The day after, he woke up early and blearily made his way out of his room in the morning – only to find the perfectly shredded corpse of his fav jacket – the one he’d left in Tao’s room – neatly deposited outside the door.

 

The day after that, it was an equally neat pile of dog poo.

 

Two weeks later, with the status very much quo, Sehun decided Something Had to be Done – that _dog [ha! More like demon in furry clothing!!]_ was seriously becoming a problem, and he couldn’t afford to ignore it any longer…

 

 

‘Taotao!!’ Brilliant, 1000watt smile plastered over his face, Sehun tripped lightly into Tao’s room, wrapping his arms around him from the back as he sat at his desk, earphones in place, frowning over a notebook with pencilled-in scales. Rubbing his lips against his cheek, Sehun slid a earphone out. ‘Taotao~~ I really need some new clothes, ne, I need to go shopping~~’ Timing it perfectly, he pulled his glistening, pre-licked lips into the perfect pout, just as Tao turned to him with his usual indulgent boyfriend smile. ‘Come with me….?’ Pouting as hard as he could, letting his eyes glimmer just a bit, Sehun prodded his finger along Tao’s collar bone.. glancing up at him through lowered lashes, before swiping his tongue over his lips again.. ‘Eh? Of course!! Let’s go!!’ Reaching up to peck his lips, Tao pulled the other earphone out himself, before heading over to his closet, rummaging around for the perfect clothes to go clothes-shopping in. Grinning triumphantly, Sehun sank onto his bed – _take that, you stupid canine, ha!!! Guess who can go shopping and who can’t~~ --_ enjoying the sight of Tao pulling off three different shirts as soon as he put them on before finally settling on the black one he’d started out with and, tilting his head back to smirk sexily at Sehun, holding out his hand to him. Bouncing happily to his feet, Sehun slid his arm into Tao’s as they headed to the door, discussing all the shops he wanted to go to – picking ones that were incidentally beside a nice restaurant, or a scenic spot – it wouldn’t be very difficult to turn the shopping expedition into a properly romantic date, Tao’d have no idea wha – _huh?? –_ just as they passed the door Tao stopped - before reaching for the hook beside it, lifting off the long, custom-made leash, and slapping it against his thigh as he whistled – ‘Candy!!! Candy-ah~~ C’mon honey, walk time!!! Sehun's gonna go shopping, and we're gonna have a nice long walky-walk, aren't we, thats right, yes we are~~ ’

‘…………………………….’

 

 

‘Taotao!!’ brilliant, 1000watt smile only slightly diminished plastered over his face, Sehun tripped lightly into Tao’s room, holding aloft the box proudly – it had taken him all day, and he was basically black and blue all over, but he’d finally gotten it totally right – ‘Taotao~~ Look, look, I baked Kyungsoo’s special double chocolate chip chocolate cookies-‘

‘ _Hush!!!_ ’ His eyes widening, Tao vaulted over the bed, to clamp his hand over Sehun’s mouth.

‘..Huh…?!’

‘Sshh!!’ He whispered. ‘Dogs can’t eat.. c-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e!’

‘…I _know_ , and they’re _double_ chocola-‘

‘SSHHH!!!!!’ He hissed frantically. ‘You musn’t!! In front of her… she’ll feel bad!! She can’t have any, right!!’

‘………….oh-kay……………okay, but Taotao, won’t you try some? I made it..especially for you… plus.. you know how hard all this cooking stuff is for me…’ Sehun dripped his voice as sugary as he could, setting his lips trembling, willing a tear into his eyes –

‘Aww!! I can’t babe~’ Totally missing all his efforts to wring his heart,  with his attention focused on the little puppy who’d come waddling about his feet, Tao reached down to pick her up, idiotic besotted grin all over his face, waffling his nose into her fur. ‘Cosh then daddy will shmell like it and then she’ll know, wont she, my little princess, whosh daddy’s princess, whosh the most precious beautiful cutest little puppy in the whole world, whosh it whosh ish~~’

‘…………………………….’

 

 

 

 

 

 ‘Tomorrow, I’m going in the M car, okay?’

The boys were lounging back in their chairs after a heavy dinner, and a long day, relaxing in the anticipation of the day’s drive the next day – car journeys were the best, at least they could get some sleep..

‘Eh?? Oh…ohkay…if it’s fine with you guys..’ Suho looked from Sehun to Minseok, raising his eyebrow

‘Eh? Yeah, yeah, no problem..’

‘In exchange, Xing-hyung and Min-hyung and Jongdae-hyung can come in the K car.’

‘Huhh???’

‘Why would we??’

‘Wait….if Sehun comes in the M car… then there’ll be 5 people in the M car, and 5 people in the K car… but if the three of us switch to the K car too, there’ll be 8 people in the K car, and – ‘

Hoots of laughter from everyone else drowned out Yixing’s slow, careful calculations – they’d all figured out Sehun’s plan already.

‘Poor Sehun!’ ‘Hyung, let him, na, poor thing!’ ‘8 people in one car is too much, it’ll be too crowded!’ ‘We’ll think about it… but whats in it for us? ‘

‘…I’ll clean Min-hyung’s room… for two days… ‘

‘A month.’

‘One week…’

‘Okay, okay..’ Minseok hyung laughed, his cheeks puffing out. ‘What about Jongdae?’ ‘I…. I’ll get you bubble tea for a week?’ ‘…you mean breakfast in bed, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice, _and_ daily bubble tea, right~~ ‘ ‘…………….fine, I’ll do it..’ ‘Okay~~ You got yourself a deal, maknae dearest~~’

 ‘Hey!! How come only _they_ get bribes, _we_ have to bear them in our car, too, what about _us_??’

‘….Chanyeol-ah… what exactly do you mean by _bear them_..?’

‘…Ehh!! Nothing, hyung, nothing, I was just.. teasing Sehun – nothing!!’

Still laughing, the boys dragged themselves up, heading to their rooms as Junmyeon admonished all of them to go to sleep right away, so they wuldn’t be tired tomorrow, don’t stay up late, etc etc – a fresh burst ringing out as Yixing finally figured it out, and yelped, ‘Oy!! What about _my_ reward!!’ 

 

 

Wiggling in delight, Sehun carefully bundled up his muffler and placed it in the corner of the seat, adding his jacket ~ perfect padding for any…activities… ‘Yehet!!’ He grinned to himself. _That’s right, all alone in the car with Tao for what, 5 hours, in your face you stupid mongrel._ Finally, he was gonna get his way, the canine persecution will end today~  ‘Ah!!’ He snapped up – to see Chanyeol’s wide toothy grin, tapping on the window – he flashed him a thumbs up, before heading over to the K car, leaving Sehun grinning even wider himself – the plan was fully in place, they’d even packed big coolers full of food, so they wouldn’t have to stop at any rest area, at what might be a…delicate…. point.. Xiumin hyung followed Chanyeol, puffing out his cheeks at Sehun, and then Jongin, deep in conversation with Kyungsoo – but raising his head to flash him a grin, and a ‘V’. _Yehet!!_ Sehun bit his lip, trying to bite down the excitement thrilling through him. Finally!!!!!!

_Finally!!!!!!!!!_

Finally finally finally –

 

‘Sehun!!!’ With a cheery call, Tao slid open the door, bouncing into the car – before pulling open his oversized parka, to reveal a wriggling ball of white fur. ‘Look who’s coming along for the ride!!!’ 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Jongin-ah!!! Jo – ‘

‘Yes, Kyungsoo? You called?’ Kai popped up beside him, like he’d been there all along, behind the cabinets, making D.O start – before he recovered, and continued, a faint smile playing over his lips.

‘Ah… ah, that’s right, how many times have I told you not to leave perishables outside!? Look at that, the meat on the dining table is thoroughly rotten now!!’

‘Eehhh…’ His expression grim, Jongin skirted him to get to the table, poking one finger into the squishy piece of meat. ‘You’re right, ne… it’s totally gone off…’

‘Whats goin on~ what’s goin on~’ Chanyeol bounced in, yanking open the refrigerator to grab a carton of juice, gulping more’n half of it in a single swallow, before setting it down on the counter – then catching Kyungsoo’s eye and thinking better of it, putting it back into the fridge.

‘Oh, nothing, someone left some meat out, and it’s gone bad.’

‘Rotten’

‘Ehh…’Stepping around Kyungsoo’s other side, Chanyeol joined Jongin at the table, to prod his finger too, into the squashy meat. ‘Wa… you’re right, 100% putrid..’

‘Exactly!!’

‘This has Tao written all over it, ne~~’ Chanyeol continued archly.

‘Um, um.’ Jongin nodded, deep thought and concentration shining through his features. ‘My calculations have brought me to the same conclusion. This is, without a doubt, the handiwork of Huang Zitao.’

On the table, Sehun rolled over, cracking his eyelids at them – before vaguely muttering ‘Leave me alone’, before closing them again.

‘…Haaaaaaahahaha, omo, is he really dead!??’ ‘Sehun-ah!! Sehun-ah!!’ ‘Someone get the first aid kit~’ ‘you mean life support~’ ‘We don’t have that, but there _is_ the giant Miranda Kerr poster in the hallway, should I bring that?’ Chen, who’d just come in, supplied helpfully. ‘Even better, get one of Kung fu panda’s’ ‘Ha!! Where would I get a pic of _his_ from, do you think I walk around taking photos of him, _do I LOOK like Sehun?’_ ‘Well, where does Sehun hide those, then? ‘’I dunno… under his pillow?’ ‘Sehun-ah, you can’t die, none of us know how to save you, other than yourself~~’  ‘Yeah, Sehun-ah~~ Don’t die, what will your fans do~~’

‘Ah.’ Like a sudden idea had struck him, Sehun, who’d indeed resembled nothing more than a decaying lump of meat for the past coupla hours, abruptly sat up, gawping at Jongin. ‘Fans!’

‘………ha?’

‘Hey!! Do you by any chance have like, one of the crazy one’s numbers or something?? It will be saved in your missed calls, right??’

‘…crazy one..?’

‘Yeah, dumbhead!! The crazy stalker types.’

‘….well.. you’ll have to be more specific.. I mean, when you say _crazy stalker_ …it’s pretty much endless choice…’

‘Ah, Any of em will do!!’ The beginnings of a gleeful smile streaking across his face, Sehun pulled out his phone, beep bopping the keys. ‘Some highly essential dog assasination needs to go down right about now, and I’m sure they’ll know how…’

With hoots of laughter, the boys cut in, grabbing his phone from him and falling onto the floor as they whooped.

‘Ahhh….ah…Sehun-ah…’ ‘Hyung, he’s really lost it..’ ‘Sehun-ah, how long has it been since you got some, you’re losing it…’

Too frustrated for subterfuge, Sehun flounced off the table, and deadpanned, ‘Two.Fucking.Months.’ to Chanyeol’s teasing question, before stalking off into his room, leaving the others open mouthed and gobsmacked – before they fell about into even greater hoots of laughter.

Closing the door behind him on their raucous voices, he took a deep breath, calming his breathing in the darkness. He needed a new plan – a better, improved ‘Get Huang Zitao’s Mind Back on the Topic He Ought to be Obsessing About  - ie, _him,_ Sehun ‘ strategy – and before it was too late.

 

 

Unfortunately, by the time Sehun had narrowed his possibilities to two – viz., a.] kidnap the human and smuggle him somewhere where he could keep him tied up for days in the basement while he…er..had his fill of him… or b.] kidnap the dog, and help the human forget all about it, he had a bigger, even greater threat, a brand new problem –

How to Protect Tao from all the Hot Foreign Chicks in Sunny L.A.

That involved even more planning and plotting – and wayyy more complex strategizing, but Sehun was sure he’d got the ULTIMATE game plan – the _ultimate_ line of attack. Step One – Colour his hair black. Midnight Black, so Dark it was Almost Blue, 110% Utter Seduction in a Follicle Black.

Step Two ~ ehehehe. Well, all he had to say was, wait till Tao got a load of this – He’d have _no_ idea what hit him!! 


	10. Smoulder

 

‘A-aaahh!! I’m gonna be late again – Mom!! Where’s my lunchbox?!! Mo- Shin, where’s Mom?’

His Mom’s Partner glanced up from the newspaper he held stretched out between his three fingered hands, and smiled at him, his fangs sparkling where they peeked out to hit the sunlight. ‘Ah, Sehun, Good morning~’

Sehun grinned at him, cheekily reaching to snag the slice of buttered toast from his plate - as expected, he hadn’t gotten it more’n halfway of the patterned china, before a spike of pain sliced through his palm - and in a flash, the bread was crunching at the corner of Shin’s lips, as he nonchalantly turned the page like nothing had happened at all

 _Ah, man, Shin was awesome, he hadn’t even been able to_ see _his movements!!_

‘Uugghh!! Well…well, next time, its gonna be my win for sure, na!’

‘Eeehh~~’

Sehun chuckled despite himself, sticking his tongue out at Shin’s teasing drawl – before yelping as the clock in the hallway chimed

‘Shit, I’m late!! Shin, see ya, na, tell Mom I’ll get lunch from the store – byeee!!!’

‘Um! Take care, little one~’

Waving behind him, Sehun ran out into the hallway, grabbing his coat from the stand beside the door, and slammed his way out into the front garden – careening away at the last second, before he crashed into Karas, who snorted, and pawed his way hurriedly backwards into the driveway. ‘Sehun!’ His dad appeared around Karas’ other side, gaping at him – before hastily shoving whatever he held gathered in his arms behind his muscular, powerfully built Centaur Partner, out of Sehun’s sight. ‘Aahh..ehh…you’re still..here.. we thought you’d left for school already…’ Karas laughed a blatantly fake high pitched whinny, flicking his midnight black mane and Sehun giggled. ‘I’m just on my way, see ya guys!’ Nodding and waving as they called out obviously relieved farewells behind him, Sehun sprinted down the little path, vaulting over the gate at the bottom without even bothering to open it, and made his way towards the tall spire at the centre of the town.

_Ha!!! Did they think he hadn’t noticed the brightly painted banner Dad and Karas had been trying to hide, or the balloons under the table Shin was trying to cover behind his legs, or the trays of cake cooling all over the kitchen?_

Sehun couldn’t help squealing in glee as he threaded his way at top speed through the crowds that exploded all around him as he reached the town, and the already busy marketplace. Chicken squawked from makeshift cages made of straw, and the fountain splashed discordantly cheerful patterns, as the Water Pixies danced about, jewels of rainbows shattering all over the cobblestones. The Weaver Elves called out to him in crystal voices as he ran by, and Sehun waved in reply, without breaking stride, grinning and nodding to Old Lady Purple and her Shapeshifter Partner Nora, who owned the one restaurant in the tiny little town; Past the darkened windows of the barber shop where odd Mr Buttons and Zara, his EverDead Partner, brewed weird concoctions in between creating magic with their scissors and combs… Round the corner by the Patty Cake Patisserie, bright and buttercup and gleaming, wafting the most delicious smells, making Sehun’s mouth water – and intensifying the hollow feeling in his middle that reminded him he hadn’t had any breakfast after all. 

Ah..well….after all, he _was_ already late….

Pulling out a handful of copper pieces, he headed over to the stoop, reaching for the brilliantly polished wood panelled door, when Tsun, one of the Brownies, caught sight of him, and stuck his head out of the window that faced the street. ‘Sehun! Aren’t you late?!’ ‘Ah…kinda, ne… but I’m hungry!!’ Tsun laughed at his pout, and nodded placating. ‘Alright alright, let’s get you something real quick, then~’ He glanced behind him – just a little tilt of an eyebrow and, in that mysterious, yet so-familiar-no-one-even-noticed-it-anymore way that Partners had of communicating, the next moment - ‘Here you go~~’ Hanae, Tsun’s Partner, leaned out of the window, her fat auburn plait dangling down as she smiled her pretty dimples at him. ‘Oh!’ Sehun reached with both hands for the brown paper bag she held out. ‘One Patty Cake Special Sugar and Chocoplum bun – _Glazed’_ Hanae ticked off with her finger, and Sehun laughed, holding out the copper pieces, squashing down the little pang that had knifed through him earlier. ‘Thank You!!’ Bowing to both of them, Sehun set off again, to where the spire crowning the Tower marked the West Square of the School Building. Overhead the sky was clear and bright, fathoms high, the clouds few and far between. The smell of the woods and the ripening suckleberries danced through the air with every little puff of wind, and the neatly trimmed grass over the Commons sparkled a fluorescent, saucy green as Sehun cut across it, his passage setting dissonant clumps of brightly painted honey fairies into startled flight. Chuckling, he bit into the bun, wiggling in delight as the tarty chocolate burst out like honey from the centre, pooling into his mouth, warm and sweet and rich –

 

 And froze completely the next instant, as the bright golden sun was broken by a large shadow.

 

 

Sehun clenched his fist against his side, his nails digging painfully into his palm, the chocolate squirting out of the bun to dribble onto the ground. Unseeing, his eyes bored into the shadow that flowed over the dazzling blades of grass – breaking up and reforming, then breaking again…

Unable to help himself, he slowly, painfully raised his head – and there they were. The Wind Magicals and their Human Partners. Flying in perfect formations, joining to form one shimmering blanket, the sunlight sparkling so fiercely over their wings it hurt to look at them – then swooping away in regimented, synchronised movements… swivelling and diving and looping before reforming in midair  - and everytime their shadows flew directly above him, casting a light grey mantle over him, Sehun felt the icy hand clutching at his insides twist a little tighter

 

_Why…._

 

 

_Ah! No!!Not today!!_

Firmly, Sehun shook his head, forcing the feelings deeper inside, and set off at a run, pulling himself over the waist high chain fence at the edge of the Commons and back onto the cobblestone road, as it drew a wide, expansive circle at the Centre, jerking his cap at the statue of Lord Chul and Lady Jessica that stood tall and proud right at the middle of the town, tossing the remnants of his now spoilt bun to a stray two-headed pup that yipped happily, rolling over in delight, before scooping it up and running off, tearing it into halves with both mouths. _Not today._ He could go back to being depressed about this tomorrow, but today, it was his birthday, and he wasn’t gonna let _anything_ spoil it.

Besides…..

Besides, it was definitely gonna happen soon now! He was sixteen today – and who had even heard of anyone remaining unBonded past sixteen!?  

Reaching into his pocket, he fingered the throwing star, grazing his fingertips against the sharp blades.

Especially….. especially not _him_!!

 

 

 

 

 

They’d all thought he’d be the first in their year to get Bonded – and everyone knew it would be to a Wind Sprite, it was so obvious, really – he was the best, the top of their class at everything, sword fighting, archery, long range weaponry, close combat… When he’d matched Lord Chul’s boyhood record at the throwing star range at the age of 12, the whispers of ‘genius’ had become yells, shouted into his face… Everyone joked about how he’d be one of the youngest to get Bonded, _ever_ , about how they ought to just start building his Wings already – after all, there was no question that someone like him was earmarked for the Elite Squadron, the Cream, the Best of the Best – every town had their various fighting units, but their little town boasted the best Air Force in the entire country – the Chul Hee 73rd Offensive Deployment and Recon Squad – and Sehun was already half an Osprey. He was everyone’s favourite, from his classmates, to the teachers, to the older kids, they all wanted to hang out with him, wanted to be his friend…even the Elders, everyone knew him, knew who he was..

For Sehun, it wasn’t a big deal – sure he loved the adulation, he made the most of it – being worshipped suited him to the core, but in his heart of hearts he didn’t know what it really meant… ‘genius’… ‘elite’…. These were just words right… just..sounds…. Of course, if it meant he was gonna wind up Wind Bonded, then he was fine with being called anything – but beyond that, it was so whatever..

 

 

And then, one winter evening, everything changed.

 

The Osprey Squadron filed it in their reports as ‘Code 108 // Quadrant 26 – resolved – 00/00’

Code 108… a minor event that didn’t even require ten words to describe it.  A break and entry. Situation resolved. Handled successfully by Ospreys 00/00.

The single line of type joined the million others that were filed in a large bundle and left to gather dust in some forgotten corner of the Public Welfare Office.

A single line…. A million totally random coincidences that combined to change Sehun’s life forever.

Karas and Dad had gone off for a job two towns over..the rising cold had burst the water spout in the garden and flooded the vegetable patch, turning it into a sheet of ice; Mom had been convinced it would ruin all the ‘little sprouts underground waiting for spring’, and Shin had disappeared off conveniently the moment she looked like she was gonna get started about her precious tomatoes – and rolling his eyes, but smiling indulgently all the same, Sehun had headed off to the little shop near the outskirts of town where the barely sociable Tinker held sway over a mountain of rivets and screws and could be induced on occasion, to come ‘take a look’ at some mechanical emergency – as much as they [both the Human and Fairy Partners were called Tinker, and the town had just taken to referring to either/ both by their common name] hated consorting with other people, they loved engineering challenges even more….

Sehun would never forget the smell of oil and pungent turpentine fumes that rose in a heady mire as he swung open the door to step into the ominously dark, quiet store- the usual cacophony of whirrs and squeaks and clicks absent – cautiously calling out to the Tinker… the way his voice echoed like it was being drawn through a tunnel…

And the next second, the slimy, foul stench that surrounded him, the yellow claw-nailed hand that grabbed over his face, the sickening breath that poured over him, and the blade that burned cold steel against his neck.

 

Of all the places possible, why old Grub would’ve wanted to lie in wait outside the Tinker’s till they were called away on a job, then break in through the basement window, no one could’ve guessed – probably not even him. There was hardly anything in there that wasn’t absolute junk, and definitely nothing that would be of use to anyone other than the Tinker.. but then again… Grub had never been exactly sane since the death of Emi, his mud pixie Partner…

 

It was extremely rare for one Partner to survive the death of the other – hardly a few cases were even heard of, and these unfortunate few were carefully housed in a special wing of the Hospital – and if there was one part of this sunny, beautiful town that spewed fear and horror, it was this wing. No one spoke of it – and everyone carefully avoided going anywhere near it, no matter what. Even in the height of their childhood, when scaring each other was one of their fav pastimes, when they were obsessed with making crazy dares and senseless bets, even then, everyone knew better than to step within 50 feet of the old, ivy covered walls, that served as sanctuary and prison for the Left Behind…At least, it was supposed to, but Grub had gotten out – gotten out and for some inexplicable reason made his way into the Tinker’s, just minutes before Sehun had entered, busily practising the plea that would get the Tinker to come help before Mom’s tomatoes were ruined…

 

The biggest coincidence of all was that a one-day holiday, an almost forgotten promise, a winter tradition, and a pet cat who loved snapper, had combined to Commanders Lee and Nari, the heads of the Osprey Squadron, the leaders of the most elite fighting battalion in the country, spending the evening at the little brook that babbled its way around the bottom of the hill just a few miles from where the Tinker’s shop stood; an impromptu water fight had seen Commander Nari dripping wet and heading to the rock where she’d left her backpack, when the voice on the scanner she always kept clipped to her shoulder strap had cut into her laughter and scolding, reporting a disturbance at point 250, sector 8, quadrant 26  - even before the voice had finished, she’d ordered the regular police force to stand down – Osprey 00/00 were just 3 clicks away, they’d handle it.

 

And so it was, when Sehun, shaking so violently in fear, Commander Lee had had to hold him in a restraining manoeuvre just to get him out, finally looked up at his saviours, it was the glory and power and bravery that marked these incredible leaders that he saw, the force that formed an almost visible mist around them, the handsome Man, the Beautiful Wind Sprite – elevated to God status by the discrete gold wings clipped to the fronts of their uniforms.

The Commanders of the Osprey.

 _The Best_ of the Best of the Best.

 

_He hadn’t been able to do anything_

_He – Oh Sehun, lauded as the best trainee the school had ever produced, the best student, the genius – he…._

_he’d been so afraid he couldn’t even move._

 

_he’d been so terrified he…_

 

 _They all dreamt of battling, they all dreamt of one day wearing the spotless white uniform, of standing in line with one of the Offensive Squads with their Sprite Partners…  And as far as Sehun was concerned,_ everyone _acted like it was already a reality, like he was already there…_

 

_But…_

 

 

_But……_

 

_He hadn’t been able to do anything_

 

 _When it came down to it…he hadn’t even been able to_ think _of defending himself in any way, leave alone attacking…_

 

_He’d been helpless!!!_

 

_Useless.._

_Helpless…_

 

_worthless….._

 

_That too against one old man, one old, broken man without even a Partner, he’d….!!!_

 

In his fear drenched mind, the Osprey Heads, who stood so tall and powerful, who’d saved him so effortlessly, became the symbol of everything he wanted to be.

 

And from that day on, his life changed – _he_ changed. For the first time, he worked, actually worked hard – practicing over and over and over.. getting up early every morning, every single day.. setting himself a training course that spanned running, swimming and climbing for three hours before school, then sparring and weaponry far into the night…

And to no one’s surprise, before the year was out, he was already beating the teachers regularly in every form of combat, to the point when the Masters – as the teachers who taught the Bonded students’ classes were called, started looking in on him, casually giving him pointers and advice… Everyone kept praising him, commenting on how crazy it was that despite his strength, his body remained supple and wiry and slender – the perfect frame for the mechanical Wings that the Human Ospreys wore.. And when Master Grey, the teacher who taught the Wind Bonded classes, started  calling him aside for special chats, and even let him into the Tower where the Wind classes were held, Sehun’s happiness was complete – he could see it himself, see himself in the white uniform, standing behind Commander Lee and Commander Nari as one of their squad… 

 

Any day now..

 

 

 

_Any day…_

 

 

 

But the new year passed… and then another… and the Scroll remained silent. No names appeared on its Sacred Parchment, no bonds were Called…

Until finally, the year he turned 14, the first names from their year were Written – and it wasn’t his. In shock and disbelief, Sehun watched as Suho – Suho, that industrious, hardworking – but far from _genius_ – kid from his class, met his Partner for the first time – a water Sprite, Chen, a _Sprite_ , that meant they would enter an Offensive Squad.. become soldiers, warriors….

 

As the cheers and congratulations died away, slowly, inevitably, eyes turned to him… and the whispers began…

 

 

But it was fine right..

 

 

Fuck, he’d totally wanted to be first.. but oh well, it was just a fluke, and being second wasn’t all _that_ bad…

Not really….

 

A week later, the second name from their class appeared – Yixing, a quiet kid who kept to himself, only coming out of his shell in time for arithmetic and logic&reasoning and language studies – the musty theory lessons everyone else hated – paired with an Earth nymph – marking him as a Healer…. _well, that was expected, he was definitely one of the smart ones..but the unexpected part was…_

 

Once started, the Scroll seemed to go into overdrive as always happened – everyone was usually pair bonded around their 14th year, and everyone in their class was the same age.. So one after the other, everyone was Partnered.. The very next day after Yixing, Baozi – Xiumin, one of Sehun’s friends was called up, and Partnered with a Fairie, Lu  Han – an Enchanted of Royal Blood no less… half a week later, it was Jackson, paired with a Werehounde, Ravi, and for about a month after, he marched everywhere they went, happily chanting the Police Corps Anthem…

Everyone…

 

Except him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

By the end of that summer, _every_ single person except for Sehun had been Partnered, the last being his best friend Kai, who’d ended up with a dark haired imp called Kyungsoo, and they’d promptly been moved to the Special Ops branch – once Partnered, the students – the human ones who’d studied in the School, and the Magicals, who were taught till then in their Havens, [their parents preferred home schooling till their children Came of Age, as it were, by being Bonded] were moved up together to the special Bonded classes, determined by their future careers…by their powers and abilities…

 

 

_Everyone except him._

 

Sehun didn’t know what was worse… the way people looked at him, like he was a freak, like there was something wrong with him… his teachers’ anger, like he’d purposely made fools of them, like he’d purposely let them down… The Masters, who no longer acknowledged him.. Master Grey politely yet somehow humiliatingly telling him the Tower was for Wing Bonded only – he had no business here….  The disbelief that still thrummed through him – why..why why, how could this be happening to _him_ surely there must be some mistake, he’d…he’d done _everything.._ he’d…. he wasn’t being arrogant or anything, but surely he _was_ more deserving..than.. _any of them_..how..

 

Everyone around the town – everyone who was always kind and sweet to him – Sehun suddenly only felt awkwardness around them.. he hated the pity he sometimes saw in their eyes – but even more, he felt out of place..like no matter how sweet they were to him, he didn’t quite know how to respond.. like he didn’t deserve their caring words.. like he wasn’t _one of them_

 

 

The pain he felt, that agony that cut so deep whenever he saw a Bonded pair – the way they moved, like they knew the other’s movements before it happened.. the way they seemed to talk, to hold long conversations without ever saying a word.. the way they just…. Completed each other..even Mom and Shin, or Karas and Dad….

 

After all, that’s what Partnering was, right?  ‘One Soul, One Body…’

 

 

 

Their world was a world of evens… and there was no place for an odd one.

 

 

 

This feeling became more and more clear to Sehun as another year slipped by, and the Scroll remained silent, kept its darkness. His disbelief now held an edge of despair… what if he was _never_ bonded? What if…. He…

 

 

He had to remain in the UnBonded class, as the new crop of students came in.. as the periods started again with classes spelling out the basics all over again… And even more humiliating than having to sit through the classes on stupid ‘How to hold a throwing star’,  was the way these fucking _kids_ looked at him… like he was some mutant reject loser, like he was dumb and useless!!! All of his friends were busy – busy training and working and moving forward in the fields they would devote their lives too – and with their Partners… it was like with a glance Kyungsoo, who’d barely known Kai a matter of months, could cut through the friendship they’d shared for 14 years.. They all had new friends in their classes too, forging the connections with the people they’d be working with from now on… as far as the Offensive Squads were concerned, the people they’d be trusting their lives to, who’d be entrusting their lives to them…

 

_And he was still…._

 

_Maybe forever…_

 

_It had never happened, such a thing was unheard of – but there was always a first, right?_

_What if….._

 

He gradually gave up all hope of been Partnered with a Wind Sprite, of making it into the Osprey. Sometimes, alone in his room, unable to sleep, he’d cry into his pillow, begging the Scroll  - _anything_ anything is fine..please…. just let me have _someone_ ….

But those moments of weakness were only in the depths of the night. Maybe it was pride..maybe a more reckless bravery – but never once, not even a bit, did Sehun let on about how affected he was by what had – had not – happened. Of course, he was naturally a cheerful person, and even when something bad happened, it never kept him down for long – but this time… it was like the solid, jagged chunk of ice had taken up permanent residence inside his chest, pushing painfully against his insides – but he was fine, he just had to keep it there, had to push everything down clamped tight into that mass and let it harden and he could smile and play just as well as he always had… Never _think_ about it.

 

If he pretended he was fine…maybe…tomorrow… it would actually _be_ fine…

 

 

 

 

And yet the days passed, and there he was, still a freak.

 

 

But not today. Today was his Sixteenth birthday, and no matter what, he’d have fun today. Actually have fun, actually be happy, like back in the old days. Maybe it was silly to be so excited – after all, he already knew all about the ‘surprise’ party, he’d found the presents Kai and Kyungsoo had bought him long ago, he already knew everyone of his old classmates was coming…  But still, he couldn’t help the shivers that sparkled up and down him. For the past few years, every birthday was an awful reminder, a marker that another year had passed and he was still a freak. But not today.

For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had something to look forward to.

 

Well, before that of course, he’d have to get through being thoroughly chewed out by Teacher Iwon for being late, Sehun thought ruefully, as he stepped through the towering iron gates that bounded the school yard – when –

 

_No way!!_

 

Gasping Sehun spun around – as all across and down and up the road, everyone did too – the whole of the marketplace turning their heads as one towards the Church, from where the trumpet was sounding.

 

_No…_

 

For a moment, utter silence descended over the entire town, perfect still, except for the trumpet sounds that reverberated on and on.

_Fucking_

 

The next, a loud cheer went up, and suddenly, it was an exodus - whispering and crying out excitedly, everyone dropped whatever they were holding – apples and loose sheets of paper, bundles of odds and ends unceremoniously discarded, all over the town, everyone rushed towards the giant five story tall domed roofed building which served as Place of Worship, Administrative Centre, Offices for the Heads of the Squads..

 

_Way_

 

Behind him, a deafening roar rang out, almost drowning out the trumpet, as the School building pretty much exploded in a flood – a surging torrent of kids, from every class and year hurrying out to join the stream heading to the Church.  ‘SEHUN!!’

‘…..gu?’

‘SEHUN!!’ Kai repeated with unabated enthusiasm, banging him on the back, as the crowd swelled around them . ‘SEHUN!!!’

‘SEHUN!!!’ Lu  Han’s voice sounded on his other side, as excited as Kai’s, before he joined him in banging his back.

‘SEHUN!!! IT’S YOU!!!’ Kai cried, his smile so wide it was like his face was gonna split open. ‘IT _HAS_ TO BE, IT’S YOU!!!’

‘Isn’t it the perfect Birthday gift!!’ Xiumin joined in, hugging him, before pulling everyone forward, cutting a swathe through the sea, as they wound their way to the wrought gates that stood wide open, the life size carvings of gargoyles and angels and other fantastical creatures peering down at them from the walls and buttresses of the huge Cathedral, as the town poured into the grounds, assembling around the red carpeted Dias that now stood outside the door, bearing the old wooden grill that held the Scroll.

Even as everyone around him beamed and cheered, leaning to whisper congratulations to him in advance, Sehun shook his head, keeping his gaze fixed on his toes.

_This was the worst_

 

 

_Even though it was his birthday…_

 

 

 

_He’d been so happy too, determined to put all of this out of his head, at least for a day…_

 

The next eldest kid – from the unBonded class, she was only 13… the Scroll would announce her now, and she’d _really_ be the youngest ever…and it would happen on his birthday…

 

And then that whole year would be announced too, they’d all be Partnered and he would still be – 

 

 

 

 

 

‘OH SEHUN.’

 

 

 

‘…..

 

…………

 

 

 

…….

 

 

 

 

 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH????????!!!’

 

 

The whole town took up the chant as Monsigneur proclaimed the name that had appeared on the Scroll, as though written by an invisible hand, the curly ‘h’ and squiggly ‘u’ visible even to where Sehun stood towards the back of the crowd.

 

‘sehunsehunsehunsehunSehunSEHUNSEHUNSEHUNSEHUNSEHUN **SEHUNSEHUN….** ’

 

It was like he was somewhere far far away – everyone was hugging him, and thumping his back, his arm – then they were shoving him forward, hands and paws and flappers and hooves reaching to pat him as he passed, the townspeople all cheering his name as he walked through the wide path that had appeared as the crowd parted to let him through… but their touch was muffled, their voices drowned out, like he was on the other side of a mirror from them… Sehun moved almost on autopilot, dazedly nodding his thanks automatically to everyone he could, as he made his way up to the front – and suddenly his mom was there, hugging him so tight, he could hardly breathe – and then Dad, both of them were… _crying?!_ As they squeezed him between their arms, brokenly whispering how proud they were of him, the world crashed back into him, in highest def full colour, and he hugged them back, still unable to fully process what was happening, and reaching for their strength… Dad finally pulled Mom away, holding her as she sobbed into his chest, to let Karas have his turn, to hug him and pat his shoulder, clearly fighting to hide his tears as he congratulated him – His older brother suddenly burst out of the crowd to his side to hug him too, as did Veena, his mermaid Partner, who was in her two legged humanoid form for the occasion, stooping down to squeeze him and plant a wet kiss over his forehead – then Shin was there, in the midnight blue cape he only wore for the most Special Occasions [the last time had been Sehun’s Name Giving Ceremony] [ _but how had he possibly gotten time to_ dress _now!!_ ], reaching to ruffle his hair, whispering ‘Better late than never, eh, little one’ with a ear splitting grin, as he shoved him forward, and  stumbling, Sehun climbed up the stairs and onto the Dais

 

The Monseigneur, with his resplendent robes and mile high coned hat, smiled at him as he nervously stepped forward, his kind eyes sparkling behind the gold rimmed spectacles as his Partner - The Sun Sprite – the rarest and oldest and most beautiful of all the sprites, the only one that had no humanoid form, and spoke no human tongue, draped and coiled Its powerful dragon body about his shoulders, Its golden scales clinking brilliantly in the powerful sunlight… _Magnificent, and Glorious.._

 Suddenly, Sehun remembered a lesson from a Living Science class long ago – when he was in Elementary School.. How only one Sun Sprite lived at a time.. It was the only one of its species to take breath on the earth now; a new one would be born only after It died….

It was forever fated to live Its long life alone, with no companion…      

At that moment, more than awe at its beauty, or wonder at Its grace, Sehun only felt a pang of pity – he knew well what it was like…to be an Odd when all the world was in Evens.. But the thought was quickly washed away, as The Sun Sprite rose its head, looking steadfastly at Sehun, and the tip of its whisker grazed along Monseigneur’s cheek. _It wasn’t an Odd… It had a Partner after all_ …

 

And suddenly, _finally_ , it fell into place –

 

 

He did too!!!!!!!

 

 

He was…

 

 

_He was actually…_

 

 

 

Being Bonded now!!!!

 

A smile broke out over his face, the first one since his name had been called – and so beautiful did he look at that moment, so happy and joyful, like he’d been freed of some unimaginable pain, that for a moment, the townspeople’s cheers faded as they gaped at him – his porcelain skin milk and cream, his black hair, so dark it was almost blue, framing his laughter.. the color rising on his cheeks, and the sparkling summer in his eyes - he was truly breathtaking. The mirthful, triumphant chorus from the altar boys with their water pixie Partners rung out into the sudden silence, and so apt were the words that everyone burst out laughing happily, joining in the hymn – and Sehun did too, walking firmly to the centre of the Dais to stand before the Scroll, singing the words he’d sung so many times before – but now, _finally_ , for himself. Before him, the Scroll hung in its brilliance, even the small section rolled out was covered in rows and rows of script, impossibly tiny till you looked at it – then swelling so wide, you could have read it at 20 yards away..  This was the first time he’d been this close to it – the magic radiating from the Sacred Parchment was so immense, the air was vibrating around it – shimmering in little rainbows that spun and turned and expanded and contracted  - the Scroll of their Town, the First of its kind, created when the First Seal was laid, by Lord Chul, and his Wind Sprite Partner Lady Jessica – the first Magical-Human Partners, ending the Great War and bringing peace to the Country after decades of bloodshed and suffering… the Scrolls of all the towns were later connected as one by one, each Barrier Seal was placed – but this was the First ever, and the Magic that reverberated from it was almost frighteningly immense – yet somehow, so kind and gentle, that it felt…. _Comforting_..like it was reaching out to Sehun, stroking his hair, and pulling him in, making him part of Magic it held, of the undercurrent of the magic that flowed throughout the land..

The hymn died out in softly whispered notes, that seemed to stretch and flow – and flow again, as the Magicals continued on, raising their voices in a lyric from days more ancient than Humanity itself, a language that stretched back further than any man’s memory – echoing, haunting tones of blessing and love and welcome, of family, of hope, of the endless past and the forgotten future, and Sehun felt a lump in his throat, and tears stinging his eyes… He was part of them now too, part of the Enchanted… part of everyone… he finally belonged..

 

 

As the notes gained in strength, rising higher and higher, everyone turned their heads to the Scroll, for the name that would appear in those squiggly black lines, beside his, etching out the name of Sehun’s Partner, naming the Human-Magical Bond Pair and linking their souls together forever –

 

 

 

When with a crinkling sound, the Scroll burst into flames. 

 

 

 

 

##  **TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY >>  <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/980053>**

 


	11. Drop Dead Gorgeous

This city stinks. Its stinks with the rotten offal of lost souls and even more lost causes. It reeks with the discordant screams of innocents who inject themselves with insanity and drink the terrified laughter of mania. It buries itself in the spit of those who have long lost all other substitutes for tears. A city broken and torn that dresses itself up in the ripped fragments of flesh to dance under the glowing memory of neon lights and flashing billboards. And in the middle of all of this, me. Huang Zitao. The last Living left in this city long forsaken by God and unwanted by the Devil.  My City. I flick down the shades and turn my chair away from the hole in the wall posing for a window. The scream of a little girl rising in the distance is not so easy to shut out. Mr Jun scratches on the door.

‘We have a new request come in, Sir’

He sticks his head in without waiting for an answer, his voice rising and falling and breaking unexpectedly in the familiar patterns of one whose vocal cords are degenerating.  ‘Let me see.’ Mine does not. One of the many differences between me and the rest of this nightmare town. Mr Jun ambles in lurching, one foot having long turned into a shrivelled, blackened gangrenous mess. ‘They sent it on the TeleJump Line, Sir, Line A’ His fingers skitter on the wood before reluctantly dropping a sheet of once-white paper over the polished walnut. ‘A Class III 67’ Ignoring him, I grunt as I lean back in my chair for a moment, closing my eyes, letting the lunacy of this world wash over me. The Anomaly Classification was put in place soon after the Turnings began – or rather, soon after a hopelessly ill-prepared Cabinet, already starting to appear in Winter Trappings in the middle of July, scarves and furs struggling to hide blackened, dead patches of flesh, pushed through a panicked bill that allowed experimentation on humans – or what passed for humans these days, anything to halt the progress of the inexplicable Change that was creeping along the world like a particularly malevolent centipede, turning every homo sapien into a dead hunk of flesh – a dead hunk of flesh that could walk and talk and speak and even think, the Event I think of as the Zombification. The already diverse and varying forms the Change affected were multiplied exponentially - Ten years after the Before, and they still have to print out a new updated version every couple of weeks, as these experiments continue, with little of its original objective, now just a pastime for the sadistic, and a manufacturing strategy for those in need of the advanced abilities the mutant spin offs can have. I call it the Zombie Guide to Not-So Zombies. They don’t find it funny. I have my very own Class. ‘Class XI - ‘HUMAN’ [Pronunciation - ˈhjuː.mən]’. I don’t find that funny. But a Class III Grade 67? This is one even I’ve never encountered before. I wonder if it can beat my last case – a Class XXV Grade 2, a 7-foot tall hunchback with tentacles where his eyes ought to have been, and a giant hole in his chest wall where he grew maggots, 400 of them, all called ‘Josephine’.

I reach for the paper, unfolding it, and gasp – the quality – ‘grainy’ at best, doesn’t take away from the sight that meets my eyes. 

 

_Perfection._

 

 

_Sheer. Perfection._

 I quickly glance up, letting the paper fall back down in a seemingly careless gesture, crossing my hands behind my head as I gaze at Mr Jun, whose eyes had flashed an almost fiery glint at the sign of my interest. ‘So?’

‘..Sir?’

‘Why are our Beloved Representatives so interested in a…Class III….grade 67?

The gleam in his eyes fades as I casually hesitate mid sentence – after all, I couldn’t have seen anything interesting in the TelePhoto if I could barely remember the classification, right?  Besides, the best defence is undoubtedly a good offence. ‘That is not for us to question, sir.’ Hehe. See? His voice had fallen into that particular drunken stagger that indicated mild reproof. I laugh, like I was just teasing him. ‘Very well. Intel?’

‘The subject is a Class III Grade 67, so far Singleton Grade. Appears to be male. Humanoid level 1. Black hair, brown eyes. Skin pigmentation fair/mongoloid. Limbs 4. Appendages – ‘

‘Oy oy. I still have both my eyes, don’t I?! For physical description, the TelePhoto is sufficient!’

‘….Very well, Sir…’ Mr Jun scrolls down the RotorPad in a series of tics and jerks. ‘Age – unknown. Degenerative Vocal Sequence – no records exist. Atrophy Patterns – no records exist. Effusions Scale – no records exist. Cyanosis Regimen – no records exist. Citizenship Data – no Citizenship ID exists for this subject. Dietary Affiliations – no records exist. – ‘

‘What the hell!?’ I chuckle with not the slightest hint of humour. ‘Is there _any_ data at all on him… _this_?!!’ I unfold the TelePhoto on my desk, flicking it roughly open under the guise of annoyance, finally able to give in to the desire that had been pressing into me ever since that first glimpse. ‘How the hell did they even Classify ..it. with _nothing_ to go on!??’

‘I am not privy to that information, Sir.’

‘Hmph.’ I continue thoughtfully, not really having heard him – I wasn’t even talking to him anyway. ‘A Singleton Grade, huh. So there are no other known individuals of the same Anomaly.’ It wasn’t the first time I had come across a grade similar to mine…  but somehow, the utter breathtaking beauty of the boy in the TelePhoto made it seem so much more poignant. Poignancy is not something I experience very often, In my line of work, it would be detrimental. In my line of Class, fatal. I didn’t like it. I fold the paper again, and tuck it into the pocket of my jacket, waving my hand at Mr Jun. ‘Continue.’

‘Known Associates – None. Last Administrative Filing – no Section Checks have been Filed by this subject. Last Known Sighting -  Sector 12, Quadrant Turquoise.’

I jerk up involuntarily at this. Turquoise, huh. Well, if anything could explain the complete lack of data…

‘There is a note affixed, Sir’

‘Open it. Use my Code.’

‘Very well Sir.’

In the little pause that follows, I have to struggle not to lift my hand to my pocket. Turquoise. _This_ …. That something like _this_ Anomaly would be in a place like that.. Despite my earlier perusal, and my remarkably good eye for faces, I am torn to describe the boy in the TelePhoto as anything other than ‘pure’. Pure… white and glowing and untouched. Like nothing I’d ever seen in this After World. Far far removed from anything I _had_.

As I suddenly realise with horror that I’d been thinking of _it_  - the anomaly, as a ‘ _boy’_ , Mr Jun clears his throat in a warbly jostle of viscid discharge, and continues.

‘Operative is advised that the sighting was reported by a Class VI Grade 7 taken into questioning during a Raid of Quadrant Olive. Witness claims subject is employed at an unlicensed establishment located at Latitude – unknown Longitude – unknown, Sector 12, Quadrant Turquoise. Operative is reminded that all such establishments are illegal. Operative is further reminded that entry into such an establishment will be dealt with to the full extent of the law. 

Possible ties to Faction G postulated.

 

Subject is not a candidate for Integration.’

 

Mr Jun pokes a fingertip into the socket at the side of his RotorPad, blanking out the screen. ‘That is all, Sir.’ He veers in the general direction of the floor, his approximation of a bow, and turns to leave.

‘Name.’

‘….Sir?!’

‘Name.’ I jerk my head at the RotarPad that is now dangling precariously from his fingers, loosened by the onerous task of turning about and holding onto it at the same time. ‘What is….it-the subject’s name?’

‘..Sir!!’ Mr Jun gapes at me in surprise, displaying his full set of teeth, long and bestial – even the knowledge that it is just the effect of his gums withering away does little to repress the shudder that runs through me. Slowly, swallowing and drawing a shrivelled curled up brown tongue over his lips, Mr Jun pushes the RotorPad on again, jerking his fingers over the screen. I grip the arms of my chair. I shouldn’t have asked – it was surely displaying an Interest – giving Them a piece of information about me that I would probably regret. Yet…

I wait in silence.

I somehow…. Need to know.

 

‘…Se…Se-Hun, sir.’

‘……very well. That will be all.’

 

I watch him amble out through narrowed eyes. He’s a typical Class Alpha, the most populous of the New Head-of-the-Food-Chain, the ones based on whom the rest of us – even me, the human, are called ‘Anomalies’. They retained the maximum amount of their humanity, making them one of the few classes able to function in this farce of a society. Few… but what did that matter, when you make up 70% of this After World….Efficient and skilful, with a bare minimum of Turned organs and body parts – Mr Jun is actually one of the worst afflicted of his class I have ever seen, And completely devoted to the Representatives. I sigh, staring at the door that swings closed behind him. I wonder what he used to be, Before….. Oh well, its not like he’d know either. The Class Alphas don’t have any memories bundled down from Before, no personalities, and no character either. All they held onto was a bare reflection of the Emotions they once had had – sometimes so perfectly recreated, you could almost believe they were real… But I knew better. I suppose that’s why so many of them survived after all, survived to try and reform this civilization as it were, in their own twisted image. I’ve seen more’n my share of the ones that weren’t so fortunate – the unfortunate Anomalies who remember their lives in the Before, who held onto the ability to Feel during their Change. They are the ones who scream the loudest in the depths of the eternal dark. It was far better even to be one of the mindless monsters farming maggots. I slide open the drawer under my desk to pull out my Glock, unconsciously checking the safety before I ram it into my hip brace. The shotgun in its case is already in my Personal Flyer. I stand and stretch, before making my way to the door, grabbing my overcoat and yanking it on as I head up the stairwell right outside my office. As usual, it is deserted – while they can navigate steps in a pinch, the Class Alphass prefer not to. There are some advantages to being coordinated, it seems. It’s the same with this job. It’s not the first time They have assigned me a Case marked with an un-Integratable stamp. By virtue of a living musculoskeletal system and intact nervous pathways, this back-alley detective has been promoted to James Bond. TeleJump a spy. Assassin extraordinaire. I laugh as I realise I’m probably the only being in this crazy shithole world who sees the irony of a bureaucracy that still indulges in such double speak as ‘not a candidate for Integration’

As I climb the yellowed, broken staircase, piled high with refuse and unidentifiable rubbish, I go over the other points in the Request that beg a second thought. A heretofore unheard of Anomaly, with not just a few, but _no_ Markers – definitely no way it could have even been Classified…. _So how had it_? I try to tell myself my pounding heartbeat has to do with the exertion of stairclimbing. Not the chance….the little faint possibility, the hope – the hope I hate above all else for the despair it always inexorably brings, that maybe – _finally_  - there could be…maybe…another human… The boy had no physical Indicators either – no signs of anything abnormal – or in this world, normal….

To make matters even worse, that little comment about Faction G. I shudder, goosebumps rising along my skin. A street gang? An insurgent guerrilla? The After World Mafia? A bunch of Degenerated Cortex Anomalies with no clue what they’re doing? The shadowy group that had been identified as responsible for the wave of violence that had recently hit the lowermost levels of the City – incidents that struck even me, a hardened inhabitant of this inner circle of Hell with utmost, unquenchable horror, could have been any one of these – or all. Or none. No one knew – well, at least, I didn’t, and there isn’t really any one else I can compare notes with. Hehe, The Representatives are hardly likely to take me into their confidence, now, are they. Though if they ever did, I’d reciprocate with the friendly tip to get new fiction writers for their crap stories. I smile grimly as I reach for the handle, swinging open the door to the roof, where my Personal Flyer was parked in its bay on the east edge. Class VIs are all severely susceptible to chromium – it was so poisonous to them in fact, that a mere microgram would burn their skin right off in bubbling, fluid strips – followed in short order by the rest of their internal organs. A Class VI could no more survive in Quadrant Olive, smothered in the green dust that covered every single surface, engulfed in every breath, than a Class XX in a room with water, or me at the bottom of a volcano. Far from being able to bear ‘Witness’, a ‘Class VI taken in for questioning from Quadrant Olive’ would be little more than a puddle of boiling gunk on the floor.

A dry chuckle passes my lips as I squeeze into my Flyer, sliding the door shut and reaching to push the big red button on the left end of the dashboard. They were slipping. In the 60secs it takes the Engine to power up, I try not to hear the pounding of my heart that resounded in the closed, confined, empty little space, beating in the tune of that name I ought not to know. _Se-Hun. Se-Hun. Se-Hun._


	12. Date Night ~ Two's Company❣❣

 

Disclaimer - Cheating's bad. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘Lisa!!! Over here, over here~ Ah, that bag is so cute!!!’

‘Hannah~~~ Good Evening!! Ehehe, you think so? Thank you!! I got it at that boutique near Green and Central’

‘Eehhh!! That new place?’

‘Umm!! It’s soooo cute, they have all these really cute accessories – ah, what time is the movie?’

‘8:30, ne~ we still have time, how ‘bout we eat first?’

‘Umm!! Let’s go – right, Sehun~~’

‘Eh?? Ah! ..Yeah… ‘ Sehun, jerked his head, shuffling nervously, wishing the attention would turn elsewhere, and like, right now –

‘C’mon, Tao, we’re gonna leave you behind~~ ‘

_Not **there**!! _

With a grunt, the tall boy who’d been following Risa sauntered up, his hands nonchalantly stuffed in his pockets, and the four of them set off down the road together, to the family res the girls had picked  - they were walking beside each other, their arms linked, ahead of the boys - leaving him no choice but to walk beside _him_

 

_Fuckkit._

 

In absolute silence.

It was so awkward, it was like tiny insect feet were dancing the Macarena up and down his neck

 

_Fucckit, this is exactly why I was against double dates and shit from the start, after all, Hannah and I’ve been going out for long enough we were supposed to be like, way past the double-date phase, right?! honestly….._

 

_And this idiot!_

 

 _As usual, he looks like he’s fucking auditioning for some fucking photo shoot, and he’s the old spice guy, like he’s absolutely in control of everything and everything’s going perfectly for him, its soooo INFURIATING!_  
 

 

Even though they didn’t hang out together, and had like, totally different friend circles, obviously, lately, Sehun had caught his eyes wandering over to him… his gaze resting on him unconsciously during class, or home room..or in the cafeteria… or during PE… or..

 

 _And he was so fucking unaffected, so blasé about the whole thing, honestly, it’s been driving me up the wall -  and right then Hannah just **had** to go n decide she and Risa were like, best friends or whatever, and they just **had**_ _to go on a double date together…_

 

_And there was a limit to the rational arguments I could put against it, without raising suspicion right? After all, what could I say, ‘oh, I don’t think we should, coz I kinda totally cheated on you with one of the other couple? Oh, And just by the by, it was the male-half??!!!!??!_

 

 

‘Yo.’

‘Huh?!’ Sehun snapped his head up, from where he’d been keeping his eyes fixed on the ground as they walked, to see Tao standing at the doorway of the brightly coloured, crowded restaurant, holding the door open.

‘You comin’ in or what.’

‘Ah-‘ the girls were already halfway in the restaurant, heading over to a table beside the large, plate glass windows that lined the front, still chattering away..

‘Oh..thanks.’ Jerking his head, Sehun grunted, praying he sounded normal, as he stepped in, his shoulder brushing against Tao’s chest as he sidled through the narrow door

_Ah!!_

_That smell_

 

This was the closest he’d been to him since.. since _that_..and..

 

_Oh shit_

 

Even worse than that scent – that smell that was literally _intoxicating,_ was what he caught out of the corner of his eye – that slight rise in colour on those tan cheeks as he passed, the faint red, and the hand that instinctively moved up to cover those lips –

**_Oh fucking shit_ **

In a fraction of a second, it was like he’d contracted some terrible heart disease – like one of his great arteries had spontaneously exploded, the thudding careening out of control as his heart slammed against his chest

 

 _I couldn’t have been more wrong, it was definitely_ wayyy _better when I thought he’d totally forgotten._

 

 

_But hold on…well… didn't he? I mean.. it could’ve just been… anything… after all these days, with nothing, it would be stupid to read too much into a random moment, one that was over in a flash… esp one I only caught out of the corner of my eye n shit, right?_

 

_Eh!! More importantly, why the fuck am I even thinking about this, it totally didn’t matter either way right?? I so don’t care!!_

 

In a daze, Sehun slid into the seat beside Hannah, studiously ignoring the boy who had sat down right opposite him, next to Lisa, _his_ girlfriend; accepted the menu from the overly cheerful waitress in the red apron and matching bandana, and leant over to share it with his date, making sure he brushed enough of her bare arms, breathed over her neck and collarbones enough, to make her giggle and raise her eyebrow at him, her cheeks flushed  - _that’s right,_ she _is my girlfriend, I like_ her _– basically, that is to say, I like girls, not…_

 

Damn.

Across the table from them, Tao was half-bending to one side, to hear something Lisa was whispering to him, strands of hair falling over his ears, his piercings catching the light, and shattering it over those perfectly whorled lobes.. the angle making the cords in his neck bulge out, hinting at the muscular hunkiness of the body they led to….

 

_Damn it to hell, why did he have to be so good looking though…._

 

Gasping at his wayward thoughts, Sehun quickly grabbed for the glass of water, and gulped a quick swallow, the chilled liquid spilling a little stream down his shirt in his panic. _Ah!! Get a hold, dumbhead!! You’re lucky they’re too busy talking to notice!!!_ Mentally admonishing himself, he set it down – right when Tao burst into a little bark of laughter at something Hannah had leaned across the table to tell the two of them. The unexpected sound sent a thrill through him strong enough to make his hand jerk, just as he was putting the glass down - knocking over the fork beside his plate, making it clank its way down to disappear under the table. Glancing up to make sure the other three were still avidly discussing the movie they were going to watch, he slid his foot out to try and knock the fork closer – if he could get it right under him, he could – hopefully – reach for it unobtrusively –

 

Ah!!!

Gasping, Sehun glanced up nervously, as Tao started.

 

_Shit_

_Great, I totally did not mean to do that, that was an accident –_

 

Tao was resolutely looking fixedly at Risa, for all appearances concentrating solely on her conversation – but the crimson that had blossomed on his cheeks when Sehun’d accidently pushed his foot into his still remained – only spreading further…. Unbidden the image flashed into his mind – the way the red stained those cheeks when he’d kissed them.. and followed his lips lower..  dewing rose against that chest – tanned a sexy almost-bronze, with the faintest traces of hair spattering about… those already pink little nubs… mouth-wateringly sexy…

‘Don’t you think so?’

‘Yeeaahhh~~ -  EH??!! What!?? Ah! I mean, sorry, what did you say? ‘

‘Sehun~~~’ Hannah pouted at him, mock-scolding. ‘You never listen to me!’

‘Oh?’ Grinning down at her, he ran his thumb under her jaw, tilting her chin to stroke the corner of her lips. ‘It’s _totally_ not my fault, is it, when the lips speaking them are just so hot, they take up all my attention, how can I listen to the words?’

‘Sehun!!’ Laughing through her exasperated tone, Hannah pushed his hand away, tapping her finger on the menu card. ‘I said, it’s too much to order two, so let’s get one, and we’ll split it?’

‘Um!’ Sehun nodded, flashing her his most brilliant smile.

‘So, that’s two pork-cutlets-on-rice, and one steak, then?’ Tao asked, his long, slender, perfectly manicured, perfectly capable – _not that he was remembering exactly how capable they were..or anything..-_  fingers raising to beckon the waitress over –

‘Eeh!! But I can’t have one all by myself!! Tao will have to split it with me, like them, k~’ Risa twinkled up at him, setting off a jolt of totally irrational.. something – _definitely not weird shit okay, huh, theyr going out, totally got nothing to do with me or whatever – honestly, It’s just that its irritating as a totally disinterested third party, fundamentally as a human being, to see someone clinging to someone else like that, just – _through Sehun

Tao winked down at her, a half smile playing so fuckin sexily in and out of that sharply cleaved upper lip. ‘Yeah, yeah~~’ Turning, he summoned the waitress with a flick of a finger, and she hurried over, ignoring the old dude who tried to stop her on the way [though he did commence complaining about how long his order was taking to her speedily fleeing back], arriving at their table with notepad and pencil poised, perfect smile in place, and a rattled off invitation to ‘try one of our specials for the evening’ –

‘Ah, no thank you’ Tao’s grinning response was charming enough to cut through even her professional veneer, making the android mask slip for a moment as she blushed – and making Sehun shake his head in exasperation – _See?? Anyone and everyone… goddamn wtf do they even put in the water in China for fucks sake.._  – ‘We’ll just have two Pork-Cutlet bowls, and a steak for me, thanks’ Still grinning, he folded the menu and made to hand it back to her – before her silvery interruption stopped him. ‘Ah, Sir, if you’re having the steak, would you care to try our 62oz Challenge? It’s a special promotion, if you can finish it, it’s absolutely free of cost~’

‘Ehh~~’  Tao’s eyes suddenly sparkled with the thought of contest – making the girls squeal in protest – ‘No way, Tao, you can’t!’ ‘Yeah!! 62oz is way too much, you’ll never be able to finish it!!’

‘Ah!’ The beaming waitress interrupted yet again. ‘Actually, we consider one order per table – so, everyone can participate, you can finish it together… wouldn’t you like to try?’

‘…ohohoh~~’ Tao turned positively gleaming eyes at them – and setting the girls off again ‘No way!!’  ‘I couldn’t possibly, ne~’ ‘That’s right, we couldn’t eat that! Besides, I don’t even eat steak…’ ‘Me either!’’and even sharing it..’ ‘62ozs is too much, too much!’

Sighing, giving up on them, Tao turned to _Sehun_ – forcing him to meet his gaze too, for the first time that evening – _that is to say, for the first time since …that.._ – look directly at him…

A teasing smile slowly broke out over his lips as Sehun stared, entranced - a smirk, rather, and he leant forward, tilting his head slightly as he raised an eyebrow at him… For a second – for a moment Sehun was sure only he noticed, he let his eyes run over him – flicking them over him with a motion that burned right into his skin, like he was clearly remembering everything, every last detail about that time – and he wanted Sehun to know it… Before he asked, in a voice that was almost a growl ‘How about you.. wouldn’t you like to.. try .. _some_?’

_………………._

 

_Okay FUCK, no way they didn’t all get the insinuation in that tone just now – how the fuck are they all looking so normal – ohh shit, I’m blushing right now, aren’t I – I’m blushing right – fuck – no no chill – think cool thoughts, me, snow – snow..ice, glacier, ice cream, frosticle – wait…popsicle? – aahhhh I’m going to fucking KILL this idiot – ha!! He thinks I’m gonna back down eh, ha!! He wants it, he’s getting it!!_

Fighting to beat down the heat he could feel swelling through his cheeks, Sehun quirked his own eyebrow, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, not taking his eyes off Tao’s, as he smirked right back. ‘I’d never say no to a.. juicy..cut of meat..’ He drawled, licking his lips, a thrill shooting right to the bottom of his toes at the widened gaze and deeper crimson with which Tao greeted his response.

‘Ah! So that’s one Steak Challenge, right? Ah, you’ll definitely enjoy it, our chef is well known for his meat preparations! And..er.. two pork cutlet bowls?’

‘Eh! No, no, in that case, Risa and I’ll split one, right – um, one’

‘Of course, certainly, it will be right out! Can I get you anything else, something to drink, maybe a cider?’

‘…hmm….?’ Hannah raised her eyebrow at Sehun, jostling his shoulder for added emphasis – making his snap out of the trance he’d been in, staring - _shit I’m probably drooling really obviously now aren’t I arrgghhh-_ at Tao.

‘Ah! Eh…?’

‘Cola!! Do you want some? Honestly.. ‘

‘Ah, eh, ehehe, yeah, one cola for me.’

‘And one for Tao and one for me~~’ Risa cut in, sliding her arm through Tao’s – making Sehun frown at her in irritation – _honestly, ordering for him, who the fuck are you, deciding what he wants.._  -   ‘Yes of course, that’s 4 colas, right! I’ll be right back with your order!’

 

 

 

 _Aah-ah_ … Risa and Hannah were talking about the store they wanted to go to, making plans to meet up that Saturday for a shopping spree, and Sehun had pre-emptively fixed his gaze out the window, watching the people walking up and down the street outside, alternately chewing his straw, and taking little slurps of the cider. An Awkward Silence settled grimly over their half of the table,, thrown into sharper relief by the girls’ excited, high pitched cheer, and the hustle and bustle that seemed to fill every other inch of the restaurant – the scampering wait staff in their red aprons, the little kids crying or howling or laughing, all of which basically sounded exactly the same.. middle aged couples, middle school kids, middle income business men… and like a vacuum in the middle of the cacophony, Sehun, still apparently focused on the scene outside, while darting ‘secret’ little glances at Tao out the corner of his eyes; and Tao, resting his chin in one hand and absentmindedly drawing squiggly lines on the table cloth with his fork, the widest jerks of the prongs coinciding with each ‘secret’ glance of Sehun’s…

 

 

_This is the worst!! I should say something right? Those two don’t look like theyr gonna quit any time now.._

_Dammit_

 

_Dammit Sehun, speak!!_

 

 

_What the fuck does someone talk about at times like this anyway…_

 

 

_Sports!! That’s it!! I’m a guy, he’s a guy, normally in this situation one talks about sports right?! Ehh..let’s see… what’s going on.._

 

_Football?.... soccer…. No,  Rugby………….?_

 

 

_What sports does he play anyway…_

 

 

 

_Is martial arts a sport_

 

‘Sorry for the wait~~’ Smiling wide enough that the overhead lights caught her sparklingly polished teeth, easily surpassing the giant toothpaste commercial that crowned the billboard across the street, the waitress was back, just as Sehun had opened his mouth, having worked up his resolve to say _something_ – and with a stab of relief _……… or was it disappointment…?_ he looked up to return her smile, leaning back in his seat so she could reach past to serve up the half-bowl of pork cutlet and rice to Hannah, before depositing the other half-bowl in front of Lisa.. The perfectly golden crumbs clung to the ground meat lovingly, wafting up steamy tendrils of flavour, the perfect stage for the translucently crisply sweet onions that scattered themselves across the top… the brilliant yellow of the egg souffléd over the rice, fluffy and soft and creamy, almost screaming out for the little trickles of sauce that glistened here and there.. Sehun’s mouth watered looking at it, the cavernous hollow in his stomach reminding him he hadn’t eaten anything all day – he’d been too nervous, and how ever much he told himself not to act like a stupid girl, he’d felt too queasy to take more’n a bite of Jongin’s special peanut-butter-and-sardines-topped-with-ketchup-and-bananas sandwich.. _though that could have been just.._  –

 

‘HERE YOU GO!!’ with a cry cheerful enough to make up for the absence of a full scale band and a 14 second drum roll, the waitress was back, bearing aloft a giant tray with both arms, like spoils of war or pirate bounty, displaying the giant steak that dominated even the huge platter.. even before she had set it in the centre of the table, Sehun could see the juices leaking out of it – she’d been right, their chef _was_ apparently really good – the meat looked more succulent than beef has any right to be, the thick slab of flesh a perfect rosy pink, the faint crackle of the browned coat and the slightly blackened crumbles adhering to the bottom wafting up spelling a hint of honey-like applewood from the smoker, infusing it with a beautiful flavour..  

‘Wha~~’ Rubbing his hands in glee, Tao quickly grabbed the prongs, sticking it unceremoniously into the steak, before slicing off a big piece – his excited aawing and oohing making Sehun desperately bite his lip, trying to stop from bursting out – _he’s so cute!!!!!! it’s just like that time – he acts all tough and big and strong – and then with no warning he just melts into this giant big kitten its just – _

 

_WHOAholdon!!! Wtf, Why am I kyaa-kyaaahing like a girl, for?! Man up, Sehun!!! Get a grip for fucks sake –_

 

‘….thanks’ He jerked his head, keeping his eyes fixed on his plate, and the juicy, succulent cut of steak that now rested on it – and totally _not_ on the hand, big and strong, with long tapering fingers and half moon nails shining as they held the silver prongs and knife, that placed it there – _just to be clear on exactly what the mouth-watering part of this tableau is, it’s the meat , and nothing else!! _

 

_Definitely.._

 

Reaching for his own tableware, he carefully cut a piece, bringing his knife to his lips, the motion requiring him to lift his head

 

_Just_

 

Tao was staring at him with a smirk plying over the corner of his lips, like he’d been waiting for just this. As Sehun gasped involuntarily, he smiled wider, and broke his gaze to look down at his own plate, working his knife through the meat with a faint rasping tear

 

_The_

 

Piercing the piece on his fork, he raised it to his lips, locking eyes with Sehun - holding him as he pushed the meat laden fork past his lips, flashing his teeth.. The juice trickled out to the corner of his lips, glistening, and he set his knife down slowly, before seductively raising his thumb to his lips.. glancing it against the sauce that had pooled in those perfectly succulent cherry clefts..then flicking his tongue out to lick it off his finger, all the while burning his eyes into Sehun, his movements implicitly suggestive…

_Meat!!!!!!!_

 

 

It was only when Tao’s face started swimming about, playing catchball with black flying fish, that Sehun realised he had forgotten to breathe.

 

 

By the time a quarter of the giant steak had been finished – the girls getting tetchy about the movie that they were gonna miss ‘for sure’’we’re laaaattee~~’ ‘aaahh its so not fair, you guys just went and ordered it on your own!’ ‘Yeah!! And now you’re making us miss Matt Damon!!’’Hurry up!!! C’mon cmon cmon!’  - it had evolved into all out war – Sehun tearing out threads of meat with his bare fingers, before popping his juice-laden digits into his mouth – in and out, till Tao turned crimson to the roots of his hair; Tao reaching out to grab his wrist just as he was about to serve himself more, setting his pulse jumping so wildly under that strong commanding hand Sehun felt like his skin was going to melt off with the heat..the feeling of his skin against his own, just that single touch so incredibly erotic as he kept his fingers encircling Sehun’s carpals, moving it away, pressing it into the table in a more than sufficient reminder of what they’d done..that time... carving him out another slice masterfully… 

Sehun squirmed in his seat as Hannah leant over to inspect the steak that was left [a large slab], scooting forward so the thankfully long overhang of tablecloth fell over his lap, hiding it. ‘There's no _way_ you’re gonna be able to finish that in time!!’

‘Um, um, we only have 4 minutes left!!!’

‘Leave it, ne~~’

‘Yeah!! It’s gonna take too long, let’s go!!’

 

 

 

‘Aah-ah~~’ Tao sighed, his arms crossed behind his head as he threw himself into the seat beside Risa. ‘If you guys had just waited, we’d definitely have…. ‘ They’d finally given into their girlfriends’ whining, and abandoned the steak halfway through – and Sehun couldn’t have been happier, any more of that and…

_This is much better!!! Me, and Hannah, then Risa and THEN him – waayy over there~~ hahaha, phew, this is manageable!! Honestly, stupid idiot, thank goodness Hannah didn’t see, I swear…_

‘Well, you two should just go ‘n challenge the Mighty 62oz Steak next time then~~’

‘Uh-huh!! When Matt Damon’s not at stake~~’

As the girls laughed, and Sehun laughed at them, Tao chuckled, glancing over their heads to him, an eyebrow raised

‘Whaddya say, Sehun,’  - _fuck!! Even the way he says my name!!!!! its like I can fuckin feel him touching me!! –_ Sehun’s laughter cut away immediately, his cheeks flushing as he looked back at him. ‘Wanna go give it another shot~~’

‘..Su..re.. why not~~  I don’t like feeling like I lost to a hunk…. of meat~~’

Tao chuckled again, his gravelly voice stroking over Sehun’s skin like it wanted to get deeper into him, appreciative. ‘Yehet~’ He teased, using Sehun’s trademark word, sending the girls laughing again, just as the lights dimmed

‘Ah!! Its starting!!’

‘yaayyyss!!’ ‘Sshhhs everyone shhh~~’ ‘Yaa~~ its gonna be soo good!!’

Next to him, Hannah slipped her arm into his, linking it through, squeezing excitedly, and he unconsciously placed the fingers of his free hand over hers, patting it.. But out of the corner of his eyes, his mind focused on the seat three to the left, where Tao was absently raising his knees to prop them against the back of the empty seat in front, while Risa snuggled into his shoulder...

 

 

 

 _Ugghh!!_ Sehun winced – this was the third time since the movie had started. The ghostly white and blue light flickered over them, painting them in scintillating flashes, picking out Risa leaning up to plant a kiss against Tao’s cheek for the _third_ fucking time – but this time the _idiot_ reached back down – sliding one hand against her face, into her hair, bringing his lips down to hers…

_….. what.._

Sehun grimaced, slamming back around to stare unseeing at the towering screen, his fingers instinctively reaching for his chest, protectively, as if they could ward the hurt off.

_Wtf… wtf…_

Risa had reached up to thrust both her hands into Tao's hair, raising them in little spikes in the shadows, and it was almost gutting, the instant recognition that had shot through him, the knowledge, the sensation, of _exactly_ what those strands felt like.. Even though it had been just once, it was like his skin had programmed the feeling right into its depths.. The sharp pain that sliced through him felt like it was ripping something inside him, physically tearing..

_Wtf!!!!!!!!!!! Just coz.. just coz you might have fooled around with him once, don’t – AARRGHHRHR  get a grip, me!!!!_

Firmly, he reached over the arm rest to wind his arm about Hannah’s waist, and she obligingly cuddled in, letting him draw her as close as he could, and for the rest of the opening half, as the movie progressed in a maelstrom of high speed car chases, crisp dialogue and innuendo atop innuendo, Sehun kept his eyes fixed on the moving, dancing pictures, the pixels that swirled and strummed above their heads, steadfastly refusing to look over to the left, refusing to _think_ about it, about _him_  

 

 

 

‘Aahh~aahh’ Hannah stretched beside him, grinning. ‘That was _awesome_!!’ ‘Umm!! Especially the part where-  ‘ Lisa joined in, both of them as taken with Matt Damon’s anti-hero character as could be expected. ‘Hey, Ima go get us some popcorn, k~’ Tao cut in, making them squeal at him, Lisa reaching to ruffle his hair – sending another unexpected barb through Sehun, despite his best efforts at biting it down. ‘How can you possibly eat any more after all that!?’ ‘That’s right, Tao, you must’ve easily eaten a quarter of that humungous cow yourself!!’ ‘Ehehe~~ that’s so mean, ne, a growing boy needs nutrition~~’ Waving cheerily behind himself, Tao set off – tilting his chin back to laugh as the girls stopped ribbing at him long enough to call out their orders, before disappearing into the swilling crowds. ‘Is he gonna be okay, ne~~’ ‘Um~~ Sehun, you should have gone with him, he can’t possibly carry all that by himself’ ‘Ehh!??’ Sehun looked up at Hannah, grinning cheekily, for all the world like he meant it. ‘Gimme a break, Jackie Chan over there can more’n handle a bunch of slurpees~~’ ‘ _Sehun!!_ ‘ But Risa only laughed, as Hannah exclaimed over his dense-ness. ‘Hannah, let’s go to the washroom, ne~’ ‘Um!! I wanna show you the lip gloss I was talking about!’ ‘Yeah!’ ‘Sehun, you’ll be fine by yourself, right?’ ‘We’ll just be a minute~’

‘…Whaaaat….. leave me all alone….??’ Drawing his voice into an exaggerated cry, Sehun grabbed Hannah’s hand, holding it to his chest dramatically. ‘All alone, without your sweet presence, my Lady, it would be kinder if you just killed your slave at once, instead of making me suffer like this – ‘ ‘You idiot!!’ Hannah laughed, rolling her eyes for Lisa’s benefit, yet blushing as Sehun kissed her hand in a paroxysm of pretend grief. ‘C’mon~~’

As the girls headed off, Sehun sank back in his seat, drawing a deep breath, and letting it out in a sigh – _God I hope they take their time.. I’m wiped!_

It was even worse than he’d imagined – sure he’d been kinda curious – I mean, who wouldn’t be, after what happened right? _But this is fucking ridiculous!!!!!!! How  - WHYYY am I going so crazy over every little thing he does!!!! Aarrghhh_ Groaning internally Sehun leant forward, sinking his forehead into his hands, staring at the cruddy floor of the movie hall, the chipped concrete, littered with gaudy, colourful wrappers and a dried up patch of something unidentifiably orange just beside his foot. It had all been a mistake, really – They’d been hanging out after school one Friday, Sehun and Jongin and Baekhyun and the rest of their crowd, when someone spotted a bunch of kids from their class going into another booth in the same karaoke bar.. Though they weren’t really close with that group or anything, somehow, they all ended up together, squashed into a tiny room, yelling their heads off at the screen – someone  - or more likely, a lot of someones, had smuggled in beer and gin and God only knew what else, and by the time they got kicked out, everyone was two sheets to the wind, staggering down the road, still singing, while all around people raised shocked eyebrows at them, conspicuously crossing the road so they wouldn’t have to come in contact with the obviously wasted high schoolers..  One by one, everyone had peeled off from the pack to head home, till Sehun was left all alone with this guy he’d basically never even spoken to before, the Chinese kid who’d transferred in like.. half a year back or something, Zitao..  He was more fun than Sehun had ever realised though, as he looped an arm around his neck, inviting him to another party, singing instead of speaking in a loud, dangerously careening voice and before he knew it, Sehun was swigging back drinks in the dark, dingy basement of some kid Tao knew, before jumping up to dance to the thumping music that reverberated through the walls, bringing down clouds of plaster, for some reason intensely aware of Tao’s gaze on him as he moved… crashing back into the stained old couch in the corner, exhausted, and except for eagerly grabbing the drink he offered, totally ignoring the guy whose place it was as he come over to sit next to Sehun, saying something complimentary about how hot a dancer he was… vaguely noting the dude, and the rest of the group, were all much older, every one of them pierced and tattooed and looking cooler than fuck as they rammed their balls into the pockets of the pool table in the centre of the room…. Tao had fit right in somehow… as cool as any of them… And Sehun couldn’t help being super impressed, could he!?

The next thing he clearly remembered was Tao hauling him through the door of his apartment – he lived alone, and he’d offered to let Sehun crash over – he couldn’t go home like that, slurring and giggling and weaving about… They’d ended up sitting on the floor, their backs against the glass doors to the balcony, the moonlight washing over them as they watched some dumb anime on Tao's laptop, barely paying attention.. Tao was talking instead, about this and that and nothing, absentmindedly winding his fingers through Sehun’s, and he’d leant into the warm, somehow strangely appealing strength of the boy next to him.. he hadn’t fallen asleep, not really, it was just so warm, and comfortable, 'this boy’s shoulder is so perfect', he’d thought.. and he was so tired, and his eyelids felt so cool against his light-headed eyes.. but Tao had assumed he’d fallen asleep, and scooped him up in his arms… the feel of those bulging muscles, carrying him so easily in their steel silk had sent the strangest tremors rippling through his body so fucking good, Sehun hadn't corrected his mistake...

Besides, he’d really drifted off then -  and when he woke, he was on the couch, carefully tucked in into a fluffy blanket, a pillow under his head.. the moon had disappeared, and the room was totally dark, bathed with the freezing chill of the autumn night.. – _I had just been cold!!!!!!!! That’s all, just cold, its totally not my fault!!!!!!!! – _He’d pulled himself up, groped his way to the door at the far end of the room that stood ajar, opening into Tao’s bedroom…. climbed into the bed, and burrowed into the covers.. _AND DRUNK!!! It was totally his fault anyway, not mine at all, I was wasted!!!!! _– Tao had said so too – said he was 'drunk', telling him to 'go to sleep', as he tried to push away his frantically hungry lips… but he hadn’t stopped, and suddenly, with an abruptness like falling off a skyscraper, he’d given in – growled in a voice Sehun would never forget, the way it sounded in his ears, under his skin, again and again, when he was in the shower, or in bed alone.. or that time he’d desperately called Hannah over one afternoon when no one was home.. – growled and pushed him over, and then….

 

 _‘-gu!’_ A strangled gasp passed Sehun’s lips as a body slammed into the seat beside his – the empty seat where Hannah had been sitting.. only.. ‘Where’d they go?’ ‘..Wash..ro..om…’ Sehun lifted his head, looking straight ahead at the group of old men who were milling about, three rows down. ‘Eeeh~~’ Tao drawled, thrusting a tall cup of slurpee into the drink-holder at the end of his arm rest. ‘I guess that means we’re not gonna see them again till the movie starts, huh~~’

 _Yes, exactly, as in we’re gonna be alone, why don’t you just come out and say it!!!_ Sehun’s whole body tensed – strained and bunched up, like he was ready to lash out at the slightest provocation…. His breathing quickening, yet trying his hardest not to breathe too deeply, not to smell that perfume that trickled up to his acutely sensitive nose, even under the heavy overtures of butter and spices and sugar and berry….

 

But nothing happened.

 

The crowds moved about, voices and laughter ringing out about them, the minutes ticking by – and the idiot beside him just crunched his Nachos totally oblivious, his elbows all over the arm rests on either side, _including mine!!_ , like this big giant enormous humongous _thing_ between them just didn’t exist!!!

 

 

 _WHY doesn’t he do something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why doesn’t he say something – after playing around all this while – stupid idiot, c’mon and try it now, you big asshole, I’m so ready – ha! Fucking dick, kissing her so casually IN FRONT OF ME, wtf do you think you are, HA dyu think I’d even CARE you loser, I didn’t even_ notice _!!!!!!!!!_

 

 

‘She’s cute.’

‘..erh!??’ Tao’s voice cut into his thoughts so incongruously perfectly that Sehun gasped, taken aback.

‘Your girlfriend… Hannah? She seems nice.’

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

‘Eeehhh~~ ahaha.. yeah, she is, she’s fantastic, she’s super cute and fun, and hot, and..’ Sehun laughed, his voice slightly high pitched. ‘So is your Lisa~’ he added magnanimously, grinning widely, still facing forward, not even deigning to _look_ at the dickhead

The next instant, his lips were right beside his ear – warm air wafting against his lobes as Sehun jerked up, stunned – the teasing gravelly drawl so similar to _that_ growl, the whole Cinema swam for a moment, suffocating hot – ‘Jealous?’ Tao chuckled, his lips almost – almost but not quite, the tiny space in between immeasurably excruciating – brushing against his skin. 

Even as outrage swept through Sehun, and he spun about in his chair, the lights dimmed – the piped voice over the PA announcing the movie would resume.. Even as he opened his mouth, drawing breath to yell at the fucking shit who had gone back to lounging in his seat, out and out smirking at him, the girls were back – just as the movie started up, giggling and whispering as they navigated their way through the tubs of popcorn and boxes of nachos Tao had unceremoniously dumped in their seats… As Matt Damon held a gun to someone, Hannah squirmed her way past Tao and Sehun to flop into the coincidentally empty seat on his right, Lisa having taken her own chair – and just like that, they were watching the second half of the damn movie, only now, it was him and Tao in the centre, flanked by the two girls..

 

Though ‘watching’ was a loose term, coz if Sehun had missed most of the first half, he was utterly blind to the next – down the line they’d passed everyone’s slurpees, and Tao had handed him a box of Nachos for Hannah he’d had no choice but to obediently give her, riling at the control he had to exert, when all he wanted to do was give the idiot a piece of his mind!  - before thrusting a tub of popcorn into his lap. Absently, Sehun had held it carefully against his thighs, picking the corn out in ones and twos as the movie progressed – when suddenly, about ten minutes in, Tao had finished his Nachos, set the empty box down beside his feet – and reached for his snack.

 

_WHAT-grurughhh-THEFUCCKKKHhmmuuuu!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Purposefully, he thrust his hand right into the tub, rooting around, swirling the irregular, beady seeds against the thin-bottomed cardboard, before drawing out a handful – and the heat that flamed through Sehun added to his earlier anger, his indignation flaring up at the idea he was being toyed with so carelessly, his ire at how easily it was working blazing – and it was his fury more’n anything else that had him seize Tao’s wrist just as he pulled his hand out, laden with popcorn; the triumph that sparked through him when he felt Tao’s pulse jump under his fingers egged him on, and almost on pure instinct, he pulled his hand to his own mouth, sliding his lips over the kernels and biting them out

 

It was his anger that had started it, his frustration -  but the first feel of Tao’s skin - silky chocolate, yet simultaneously rough and hardened -  against his lips bolted through him like an electric shock, flashing up and down his spine and suddenly, his body was vibrating, thrilling through with waves of something he couldn’t control at all, the pit of his stomach feeling like it was melting, liquefying.. his breath hitched in his throat painfully and he pushed his tongue against Tao’s palm, scooping up every last bit of the popcorn, before spreading his fingers to splay Tao’s apart.. licking off the salty butter that clung to them in flakes.. Through the fortunately midnight darkness that had settled over the hall at the prison scene that flowed over the giant screen, he could hear the ragged groan that escaped Tao’s lips, and a second bolt shot through him in response, the arousal that had been playing through him all evening rising to the fore, and unthinking, uncaring that the picture could change any second, and that even the faintest light would be fatal, that his girlfriend was sitting right on his other side – and Tao’s beside _him_ , he slipped Tao’s fingers into his mouth – swirling his tongue against them, nipping lightly at the tips, before suckling them into the warm, wet depths of the orifice…

 

 

‘-Gruh!!’ It came as a shock when the scene did finally shift though – and Tao yanked his hand away, a strangely cold shock that felt almost like loneliness in the sudden electric blue that washed over them, an agonizing lump rising in his throat for a moment – before the scene shifted again, quickly, and Tao leaned over, grabbing a handful of corn – before purposely, deliberately, opening his fingers, and dropping it all over Sehun’s lap. ‘Whoops~’ Even though he whispered it lightly, his voice was far from casually teasing – as he slid his hand down, stroking over Sehun’s thighs, snatching the tub away into his own lap to get better access as he set about picking up every last kernel of corn… rooting about between Sehun’s legs as he 'searched', skimming, petting, cupping, curving, his touch light and firm alternatingly, but always falling short of….  Sehun desperately stuffing his own hand into his mouth now, biting down as he struggled not to let his voice out…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Aahh~aahh!! That was _brilliant_!!’

‘Yeaaahh!! Man, I totally did _not_ see that ending coming, did you!’

‘Eh!?? Ah…err.. yeah, it was..surprising…’ Sehun nervously worked his finger against the collar of his Tee shirt, fixing his eyes on the lighted shop fronts they were passing.

‘It was fun!!’

‘Which was your favourite part, Taotao?’

‘Eh?? Urmm…. When he… was running..’

‘………………. Tao!!!!’

‘Hehehe, omg, did you even watch the movie!??!’

‘Hey!! I did too!!’

‘Oh h yeahhh?’

‘Ehehe, lay off him, Lisa, even my boy here never pays attention~~’ Hannah playfully tugged at Sehun’s ear. ‘He’s always fallin asleep right in the middle, or something!’

‘Eeehhh!??? Even today!?? It was so suspenseful!!’

‘ I watched it!!’

‘Oh h yeahhh?’ This time it was Hannah drawling disbelievingly, setting all of them laughing. ‘But seriously, it was really good!’

‘As expected from Matt Damon!!’

‘Yeeaahhh!! He was soo cool!!!!!!! Especially that pool scene!!’

‘Yeeeeeaahhhh!! And the fight on the tower!!’

‘Oh ohhh oh, _and_ the restaurant!!’

‘Yeah!!!    Ah – this is my turning..’

‘Ohh! Oh… well…. goodnight, Lisa!!’

‘Umm, you too!!  And you, Sehun!’

‘…ah.. Um, Goodnight..’

‘It was super fun, we really ought to do this again!!’

‘Oh _totally_!!’ Tao leaned in, looking for all the world like he was innocently agreeing with Hannah. ‘And soon!’

‘Yes!!! We’re going shopping tomorrow, right, we’ll fix up a date, and tell you guys~’

‘Umm!!’

‘Aahh!! And you two still have your Steak challenge thing!!’ Hannah cut in, making Lisa burst out laughing too. ‘Please don’t remind them, knowing the way they can eat, they’ll probably decide to set off now!!’

‘Eeeh~~~ At least we’ll have the manners to drop you girls home first!!’ Tao teased, making them laugh harder.

 ‘Well…then… Goodnight you two!!’

Waving behind them, Tao and Lisa headed off, and Sehun and Hannah set off in the direction of the hill, and Hannah’s house that stood beside the Freeway…. Sehun only slightly looking backwards to the tall figure disappearing down the street. 

 


	13. The Little Prince

 

[A/n] - This story was actually one of the prototypes for 'Xinzang de Juli', my first ever fic... obviously it was nowhere near as good, which was why i scrapped it.... and that one finally turned out REALLY different... but i still kinda like this a teeny bit, so i modified it [rewrote most of it], and one-shot-ized it [randomly cut out huge lumps from the middle lol] for this collection~ let me know what you think❣❣

 

* * *

 

 

_Too.. many..fingers…_

 

 

 

_I have too many fingers……_

 

 

_Huh!??_

 

Tao’s eyes flickered open – only to find his line of sight obscured by a soft expanse of flesh – a cheek his sleep drenched mind actually believed for a moment was a perfect scoop of cream made barely solid, framed by a curl of midnight black.

_……………………………………_

 

_……Se……_

 

_…………….. Hun!?_

 

A loud clang rang out, followed by another, and then a whole cascade, iron reverberating through steel up the scale, turning his mind back to more pressing matters. Clearing his throat, Tao experimentally tapped the kid’s shoulder with the hand pinned under the soft, strawberry scented, supple warmth of his body – after, of course, a mental inventory to make sure all of his – and _his_ – clothes were in place – followed a moment later by a ping of annoyance at himself – _i mean, of course my clothes are still on, why the fuck would I even…_

 

‘…Sehun…’

 

‘….Sehun!’

 

‘…nngff…’  With a muffled mumble, he pushed his face into Tao’s neck, wrapping his arms more tightly around him.

 

………………………………………………. _Seriously?_

 

‘SEHUN!!’

 

‘Mmnff…’

 

‘Sehun!!! We have to get up now!’

Reluctantly, the new kid opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times in a way that made the faint gold of his eyes glisten in the sunlight, before twisting about to glance at the clock that hung between their desks – snapping around to scowl at Tao the next instant, his expression back to his usual glower.

‘Why should I!!!! It’s barely 7!!!’

‘…. Umm.. that’s the rule, we have to get up at Seven o’clock, Breakfast’s at Eight, and classes start at Nine….’

‘So!? We just have to get up at like… 8:45, grab breakfast and go to class, right?! Man, this place is fucking stu-pid!!’ Muttering, Sehun punched his head back down, rubbing his face against Tao’s chest, in the manner of a little puppy rooting about before it falls asleep.

‘………………………..Umm… More importantly..’

‘WHAT _NOW!!!_ I’m _trying_ to sleep!!!’

‘……..’ Tao stared down at the glaring eyes that were narrowed up at him, and abandoned all attempts at subtlety. ‘Why the fuck are you in my bed???’

‘Pfft.’ Puffing out a breath of hot air like that was the single most inconsequential query he had ever heard, Sehun flopped back down – cheek pressed firmly into the side of Tao’s neck, lips almost grazing his skin,  breathing fingers of strangely thrilling goosebumps down his spine. ‘It was cold.’

‘………………………………………… oh…umm..’

The more Tao looked at the dark strands that were pushed up against his chest, the more wrong-footed he felt – _Surely I do have a right to, I mean, wonder why someone would suddenly appear in my bed, right!? Is it that stupid a question!? I guess he’s used to like… sleeping…with someone… But honestly, does that mean you’d just up and jump into bed with someone you’ve known only, like, half a day!?? _

_Though… well, I hardly think this constitutes ‘jumps into bed with’, coz well, we’re just sleeping, like actually –_

‘Hand’

‘….eh?’ Tao glanced down at the mumble that had wriggled itself out beside his collar.

‘ _Hand!!’_ It insisted, petulantly, squirming against his stomach

‘….ah..’ Thoroughly bemused now, Tao slid his hand back to where it had been when he’d woken – wrapped firmly about the boy’s side, gripping against his ribs. 

‘Mmnnffnnnn..’ Sighing contently, the boy promptly fell back asleep.

 

 

 

 

_Okay, SERIOUSLY!???_

Not only had the nutjob waltzed into class behind their homeroom teacher like he was nothing but a bundle of fun – he also laughed his head off when the class mis-pronounced his name, happily leading them through the syllables till they got it right [this from the same crackhead who’d freaked out and gotten so mad when _he_ had made the same mistake yesterday, he’d actually flung a pillow in his face] [which was kinda more crazy than it sounds, coz they’d just spoken two sentences to each other] [like seriously, Hi I’m Sehun. Se…huuon?. PWSHHARRRCH]; flicked his hair with a supremely debonair attitude when Teacher asked him to pick a place, winking at the girls who were squealing their heads off and pleading for him to sit next to _them,_ before making his way to the back of the class, a few places behind Tao, and a couple rows to the right; caught the pencil Jasmine dropped as he passed before it even hit the ground, returning it with the faintest hint of tongue in his smile; Swung his bag against the hook on his desk before flopping into his chair, slouching in perfect imitation of the rest of the boys in the back row – flashing them a giant friendly beam that had them grinning back at him – till it took Teacher having to threaten mass detention before anyone turned back to their books, away from this exciting, idol-like, new classmate of theirs…

 

_LIES. This fucking brat!!!! You guys are stupid to believe his prince charming act, he’s –_

 

But as the days passed, it was like Prince Charming was here to stay -  playboy tease, yet kind and gentle, an unbelievably perfect combo of up-for-anything boys’ boy, and flower-pretty girls’ dream – and only Tao knew what an utter load of bull crap it was!! Sure, he smiled and waved his hand when Jongin accidently hit him over the head with the basketball in PE, his eyes crinkling like it was perfectly alright – but when he turned back to where Mr Flounder was trying to get his specs to decide which team to have him try out for, he had a his hands curled into fists, a dark scowl painting his face, his whole body stiffening with outrage only Tao, who was noting down his readings, saw.. Sure, he saved Nora’s number on his phone as ‘Honeypie’, making her turn almost vermillion in pleasure – but Tao knew his entire list was filled with ‘Sweetie-love’s and ‘Baby-boo’s  - and that he hadn’t the least notion who was which - a bazillion times a day, he’d thrust his phone at Tao, demanding he tell him ‘who’s this message from’… Sure, he seemed really helpful and generous, always perfectly willing to go out of his way for someone, to help Suki carry the assessment stacks to the Staff Room; to hold doors open for Jackson and Greg who were in charge of distributing the new school jackets, as they bore the giant boxes up n down the corridors; to go to the store at lunch and come back bearing sandwiches for everyone of the gang – but the moment classes let out, and they were back in their room, it was -  

‘Tao, go get me a drink’

‘…wtf is this!? _Coffee_!?? I don’t want fucking coffee, get me a chocolate shake!!!!!!’

 

and

 

‘Tao, go get dinner for me – and I want extra chicken. And make sure it’s the crispy pieces………

 AND A CHOCOLATE SHAKE!!’

 

 

‘Tao, give me your notes for geography.’

 

 

‘Tao, draw this map for me. ‘

 

 

‘Tao, what’s the answer to question 4? ‘

‘What’s the answer to question 5?’

‘What’s…you know what, why don’t you just do it for me~ Here, this page, and this page…and… this one from the workbook..’  

 

‘Tao!!! I don’t like blue ink!!!! Why would you do that!! Do it over in black!!’  

 

And every night, he’d crawl into his bed, yanking off 99% of his blankets and securing them firmly about himself, before making a fuss till Tao, giving up, wrapped his hands around him, cuddling him in….

 

Nowhere in his ‘off-time’ vocabulary were there words like ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ – and after a week of being ordered around like his personal staff, of having his things borrowed without the slightest consideration [‘Tao!! Your shampoo’s over, go get more!!’], of coming back to his room to find his limited edition BREAKXX Anniversary special DVD being used to scrape dried paint off his desk, Tao had had enough – he’d put up with it for so long only coz a. he was really sweet, and b. he’d felt kinda bad for the new kid, having to transfer in just as the winter term began, and that too his first time staying away from home at a Boarding School – but honestly, seriously, _this was the last straw_

 _‘_ WHAT THE FUCK are you doing!! _’_

_That’s my precious BREAKXX DVD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I waited for THIRTY fucking hours for that, outside the concert hall, IN THE RAIN, and they all got sold out just when I reached the counter – I got the VERY LAST ONE – it was a miracle, my super lucky disc, my super special super lucky super awesome dvd by my super fav band, and…and… he….paint…..  HOW DARE HE!!!!!!!!!!_

‘…..eh?’ The boy looked up, pausing momentarily – before going right back to picking at the dribble of jelly-like congealed green. ‘Oh, it’s just Tao~~ You scared me~~’

‘…. _’_ Yelling incoherently, Tao sprang across the room, grabbing the DVD from Sehun – turning to him, thrusting his face as close in as possible as he exploded.

‘ _I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!!!!!!!!_ WTF DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF!!!!!!!! I’m not your fucking slave, for you to order about as you like, and think I’ll fucking jump through your loops, Great Prince Lord Oh Sehun!!!Do you think everything on the planet just belongs to you, that you can just take whatever you want and do whatever you want with it!!!! Do you- _‘_

 

‘HAAAAAAAAAA!!????’ Sehun jumped to his feet too, his chair almost toppling backwards with the force, as he stuck his head right upto Tao’s, just as furious and not backing down in the slightest, his pride holding him firm. ‘WTF ARE _YOU_ TALKING ABOUT!?!!? How _dare_ you!!! You should be _grateful_ to get to live with me, and do everything I want, thank your lucky stars that you get to- ‘

 

‘…. I CAN’T EVEN _HANDLE_ THIS RUBBISH ANYMORE!!! _You’re fucking MENTAL_!!! I’m _done_ , okay!!!! No more fetching stuff, no more getting chocolate anything to please your highness’ tastes, no more doing your work – you can fucking well do your own homework!! Do you honestly think I have nothing else better to do with my time than cater to your fuckin whims and fancies!???’

 

‘Aaahhhaaa, oh no, I guess Superstar Major-hunk Huang Zitao is too _busy~~_ Busy playing lovey-dovey house with his _girlfriend_ – oh…… wait, I seem to be forgetting something…’ His voice light and frosty and dripping with disdain, supremely patronising despite his lips having blanched themselves ice in anger, Sehun flipped open his phone, popping some buttons – before thrusting the phone in Tao’s face. ‘That’s right, she just asked _me_ out, your precious _Victoria_ , look, ehehe, so casually mentioning that you ‘didn’t need to know about it’ – ehehehehe, how many times do you think she’s done something like this, ne~ ‘

 

 

‘…………………………………………’

 

The anger slamming out of him – his very breath crashing out of him like he’d been socked in the chest with a cannon ball, Tao gaped at the screen, at the message sprinkled lavishly with emojis and sparkly hearts – that’s right, that _was_ her…

 

Closing his eyes, he turned away, unconsciously reaching to curve his hands against the edge of Sehun’s table, his knuckles turning white as his fingers clenched, while the new kid continued on, oblivious.

 

 

‘So just fucking be grateful you at least have _something_ to do thanks to me, you piece of crap loser, forget all the rest of your crap life, and your crap girlfriend, just do what I tell you, after all, you should be so grateful to get to serve the heir of the Oh Corporation, do you know how many people would give anything to be in your shoes~~ Ehehe, if you please me, I can so easily have some especially lucrative work put your dad’s way… on the other hand –

 

 _Gruughhh_!!!’

 

 

Tao panted, shaking his fist, his knuckles still grazing themselves with the feel of Sehun’s skin as he’d pounded it right into his jaw – despite his anger, he’d somehow not even used half the force he usually did, and the boy who was gaping at him, wide eyed, one hand slowly rising to prod tentatively over his face, was more shocked than hurt; sheer surprise cutting him off midsentence. Before he could find the words that protruded in his eyes, round with indignation as he gawped at Tao, burning through his livid skin, Tao spat out ‘I said, I’m _done._ Gettit?! You think you’re some _prince_ , just coz you happened to be born in the great Oh family, ha! You’re nothing more than a spoilt _brat,_ just _slime_.. and yours isn’t the only family with the ability to make or break others! If you think you can actually threaten _me,_ you’ve got a whole ‘nother thing coming! _How many people would give anything_??! Well, from now on, why don’t you get one of _them_ to play fetch for you, huh. Oh, and by the way, that also means the next time you touch anything that belongs to me without politely asking – _asking_ – permission first, I’ll punch a lot harder.’ He waved the DVD in the air, turning around dismissively, like the boy who was glaring at him with two angry red spots fiery in his cheeks and his hands fists at his sides, wasn’t worth another minute of his time. Though he’d held it together, his head was still a whirl, his thoughts rushing about haphazardly  - Victoria… that she’d…. _argh!!! This stupid fucking dick, he just came here, and…..there HAS to be some…mistake.._ He headed towards the door, his whole focus being on getting away – getting out of here as soon as possible, as quickly as he could _I have to go find her -_

 

‘Oof!!’

 

Tao spun about as the pillow Sehun’d flung at him flooped onto the floor, opening his mouth, drawing breath to release the roar in his throat, striding back to where Sehun –

 

Even before he could take the breath, though, Sehun was yelling, his eyes screwed up tight as he screamed at Tao – ‘You _asshole!!!! You fucking pig!!! You DICKdickdickdick!!!!!!!! You said it, you were the one who said it, you **PROMISED**!!!!!!!!!!!!’ _

 

 

 

‘….huh…???’ Tao stopped short, Sehun’s words – but even more, the voice in which he was flinging them at him – hitching and careening, his throat convulsing, his eyes, squeezed tight as they were, unable to hide the glimmer that was clinging to his lashes, those long dark lashes that trembled like the wings of a butterfly against that cheek that always looked too soft and milky to be real – making even his fury freeze.

 

‘ _You SAID you’d take care of me!!!!!!!!!!! You said so, you said you’d look after me!!!!!!’ _

 

 

‘….huh!???!? _When in the world did I_ – ‘

 

 

Sehun gasped, his eyes flying open in shock – revealing their red, glistening depths, a tear spilling out to track down his cheek. ‘….. _you…you…_ When we came!!! To see the school!!!’ Sehun swallowed like he couldn’t believe it at all – like it was absolutely incomprehensible that Tao wouldn’t understand exactly what it was he meant. ‘ _During..the holidays!!_ It was empty – no one was here, Dad and I came to see the school I was going to – and you were there… outside the library block, that path with all the trees… the leaves were all falling, orange and red, like fire.. you were practicing there, Dad was talking to the Head Master and told me to wait, and I ended up near the balcony outside, and you were doing Wushu – with the trees, and the _leaves – falling about_ , and you in the middle, you were so strong, and fast, you were hitting the leaves as they fell, and when you whirled -  Ah!! I wasn’t _watching_ or anything, _I just happened to see, okay!!!!!_ ’ Suddenly fumbling, he looked away, breaking his locked-on gaze, his lashes shuttering over those eyes that had been burning at Tao all this while. ‘ _Anyway,_ ’ he continued, his voice small, like he had to force it out of his clenched throat, and there was something about it – something about all of this, that momentarily wiped everything else – even everything that had led up to this particular conversation, Victoria, everything – out of Tao’s mind, his stomach abruptly fluttering nervously – _wh….at…._  – ‘Anyway, afterwards, Dad and I were leaving, and I took him by where you were – just just by chance – I mean, I wasn’t sure of the way anyway – and besides – well, and he saw you and stopped, and asked if you go here, and you said so, you said you were in year II, and he said ‘so’s my son’, and he asked you to take care of me, coz I’d never been away from home before, or whatever, and you said ‘of course’, _you said it_ , you pro..mise..d..’ Sehun’s voice caught and he stopped, swallowing soundlessly, twice, thrice, before bravely continuing on, ‘An..d… then, when you made them put me in the same room…as..you… ‘

 

‘…I didn’t!!’ Suddenly finding his voice in the sudden inexplicable panic that strung through him, Tao burst out, his heart pounding so hard, he had to yell just to hear himself. ‘I didn’t – I just happened to be the only one without a roommate, Kris - my old roomie left last year, I….. I didn’t – ‘

 

Sehun was gasping up at him, he was trembling – his shoulders shaking and suddenly, and the feeling was back – the need to get out, the need to get out of here as quickly as possible, stronger than ever, suddenly very different from before, the mixed up-ness in his head, yet unarguably urgent as it burst forth and Tao stepped back hurriedly, firing his words out like they were some sort of shield – though what in the world he was trying to protect himself from, he had _no_ idea – ‘And that’s just politeness – anyone would have said it, when someone’s parent asks you ‘to take care’ of their kid, or something, you just agree, it doesn’t mean anything!!!! It doesn’t mean anything at all!! I don’ even _remember_ anything like that happening!! Anyway – ‘ He was almost at the door now, and hastily, he reached behind his back for the knob, clinging to the memory of his grievances like a crutch. ‘It definitely doesn’t mean you get to treat me like your personal servant; it _definitely_ doesn’t mean you get to spoil my DVD!!!’ Almost happy with relief, Tao waved the disc in his hand – _there, there, he was mad about this, he was_ –

The gesture seemed to loosen Sehun’s tongue too, and he cried out, his voice laced with venom ‘That crappy thing!!! Your taste in music is as sucky as you are, you dickheaded shit – ‘

But Tao didn’t hear anymore, sliding out of the door he’d managed to wrangle open behind his back, and slamming it after him.

 

 

The rest of the week, Tao spent like he did the rest of that evening – hidden in the depths of the Wushu hall, practicing like he was about to go off to the Championships – cutting, swiping, thrusting, step step, swing, jump, kick, turn, repeat; ‘graceful as a dancer, deadly as a viper’ - repeating the catchphrase over and over trying to drown out the other voices that crowded in his head the second he let his guard down – he didn’t know what they were saying, but he was absolutely certain he didn’t want to know..

It was late by the time he got back, way past dinnertime, and Sehun was usually asleep – in his _own_ bed, after the fight he stopped sneaking into Tao’s like he had every night till then… and if his blanket felt less warm, if his comforter felt much less comfortable, if he woke multiple times during the night, his mind latching onto the far from regular breathing from the bed at the opposite end of the room – well, it was _surely_ all in his imagination….

 

 

 

Tao bit down a grin as he vaulted up the stairs two at a time – _Whoot~~ Captain had.._ The captain of the Wushu club had actually been waiting today, sitting at the side of the hall where Tao hadn’t noticed him at all – he’d been in fine form, wrapped up in the pure white calm that always blanketed over him when he was in the middle of his best drills – that perfect slice of eternity where nothing existed – not time, or space, or the universe; only him, his body, his heart pounding, pumping great gushes of blood through his vessels; his muscles contracting and expanding effortlessly, even before he directed them to; every flicker of his blade, every whip-like curve of his spear visible even before it happened, his entire being – every fibre, every cell, every atom in perfect concentrated harmony… in this perfect dimension, where he could forget everything, especially.. _that_.. he kept going, right till the bell clanking over in the large building that housed the dorms at the bottom of the hill cut into his peace, and he reluctantly started into his warming down exercises, finishing and turning to get his things – only to see Hunter, third year, student council member, and head of the Wushu club, lounging on the bench beside his backpack, grinning at him.. They’d noticed him practicing, the Seniors, and Hunter had come to see how good he’d gotten – and apparently he _had_ levelled up a whole lot, coz Hunter’d just told him he was on the team for the exhibition match up with North High!!! That was their major rival school, and usually only the third years participated – so it was a _huge_ honour, and Tao was practically buzzing as he swung open the door of his room –

 

Practically buzzing, so much so he hadn’t noticed the light was on, getting halfway across the little room before he realised Sehun was awake, sitting in his chair at his desk, his feet pulled up with his toes curled against the edge, his chin resting on his knees…

 

_Whoa…_

 

For a moment, it felt like his chest tightened painfully – like he couldn’t breathe, and it was only force of will that kept Tao moving to his bed, ignoring it – Sure, he saw him in class and stuff… but never this close, never all alone, after.. _that,_ they’d never… there was always loads of people about..

 

_He’s not looking over here, that’s good, right, just get to bed, just –_

 

_…………………………………….._

 

_AH!!_

_…………………_

 

_…………………………….._

 

_…. This….._

 

Gasping, Tao picked up the case that was planted neatly in the middle of his bed

 

BREAKXX’s special pre-Debut CD – the most super extremely in-demand rare item in the entire fandom, only 100 copies had been made, there was _no way_ … They had had a special live at a small underground club way back, just before their official debut, and as a surprise they’d sold 100 CDs of their predeb songs with no warning, including ‘Prince Charming’, the song that had gotten them spotted by scouts from the Agency and led to their first record deal… - basically handmade labels, the titles scrawled in by the members themselves, the cover image actually hand drawn by the drummer…

There was _NO WAY!!!_

 

 

 

_‘SEHUN!!!!!!!!!!’_

 

 

Snapping about, holding the CD in trembling hands, his mouth hanging almost to the floor, Tao gawped at the boy who was still curled in his chair, refusing to look at him.

‘ …I…couldn’t find.. _that_ one…. So..’

Still not looking at him, Sehun shrugged, his voice scratchy, like he hadn’t spoken for an awfully long time.

Striding over to him, his voice rising high in excitement, Tao waved the CD helplessly in front of him. ‘ _Never mind that_ , how the fuck did you…. Sehun!! This is!! _This is!!!!!_ ’

‘Humph.’ Tossing his head away, facing away from Tao, Sehun aimlessly scratched at his knee. ‘I asked online for the best item in your crappy fandom..’ He let his voice trail off, staring at the blank wall  - in reality, it had been a bit more difficult than that, he’d sent people from the Company to actually visit all the idiots who owned a copy, giving them carte blanche to offer how much ever it took – but to a man, those losers had all refused.. till finally, fed up, he’d gone himself – sneaking out of the school during the lunch break today, cutting afternoon classes he’d gotten on the train – the public train, the first time he’d ever done that, it’d been crazy, the tickets and routes and shit so confusing, he’d been sure he’d get lost – but they’d told him one of the guys who owned a copy of the album lived nearby and… he’d had no choice, right?

He’d had to grovel and beg and barter, he’d _literally_ had to get down on his knees in front of that fat, ugly slob – ugghh, _him_ , Oh Sehun, who had never even bowed his head to someone before, and finally, after multiple phone calls to his dad’s PA, to the head of the sales dept., to his mom’s friend’s cousin’s daughter, and a whole endless list more, he’d managed to get a collector’s edition Kappa Girl Attack – Squidchick body pillow, a VISION III Satellite set, a dirtbike and his mom’s friend’s cousin’s daughter’s phone number couriered over to the guy’s address, sealing the deal, _finally_ getting his hands on the dumb pre-deb whatever… He’d just gotten back, hardly half an hour ago, praying Tao wasn’t back yet.. - he’d _die_ before he let this big idiot find out, this king of the idiots, this stupid loser, this -

 

‘..Uh!!!’

 

 

Tao’s fingers closed around Sehun’s chin, forcing his face around – till he was looking right into his eyes, his almost brimming with excitement and happiness, Sehun’s gaping in shock –

‘Sehun… thank you..’ He whispered, his voice growly – deep.. _sexy_ , yet at the same time super gentle – as he swopped down – his fingers tightening their hold on Sehun’s face, so he couldn’t move away – not that he could have, he was so shocked, he couldn’t possibly have even formed the idea –

 

Gently, yet firmly, Tao’s lips pressed against Sehun’s skin, right in the middle of his forehead, warm and only the barest hint of moist, supple and strong…..

 

With a strangled cry, Sehun leapt up – his chair almost falling over in an all too familiar manner, both hands clamped tight over the middle of his forehead, his whole face alarmingly crimson, deepening by the second ‘…yo-yo-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ….. YOU _FREAK!_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW-ho-how…’ Spluttering into incoherency, Sehun scuttled backwards, his hands still clamped firmly against his forehead like he was scared Tao would try to kiss him again – ‘ I didn’t even get it for you, you stupid loser, I just… I just didn’t want to be indebted to you or anything, ha!! A fucking loser like you, I’d never survive the shame!!!!!!! I – I just happened to get my hands on that, _by chance_ , that’s all – you loser, you _freak,_ you WEIRD PERVERTED nutcase – ‘ Racing to the door, letting one hand off his head only long enough to wrench the door open, Sehun burst out, still yelling abuses behind him at Tao, who stood frozen, stunned in the centre of the room, anger pounding through him again, swelling by the beat, as Sehun slammed the door behind him.

 

_HAAAAAAAA!!???? Weird….Ha! Pretty rich coming from the fuckin freak who jumps into bed with random strangers!!! AND DEMANDS TO BE HUGGED!!! What the fuck, just when I thought he was finally – aah-ah, really there isn’t an inch of anything okay about that kid, he’s rotten through and through, the shitbrained jackass, I wish he’d hurry up and talk that Dad of his into letting him leave – or at the very least get another room, I swear to fuck, if I have to put up with that much longer…_

 

Still muttering internally Tao changed into a baggy tank and PJs, flopping into bed – not wondering even for a moment about where his roommate had run off to – coz if he had, if he’d only pulled open the door he’d have seen him – slumped against the outside of the door, like he’d been ever since he’d slammed it shut, one hand still pressed into his forehead, while the other had fallen to his chest, his fingers clenching into his shirt convulsively, his face hidden as he buried his chin against his sternum, repeating the same word over and over, yet without the slightest whisper pass his lips – ‘Shit. Shit. _Shit._ ’

 

 

 

Yet, despite purposefully flipping all the lights off and burying his head in his pillow, Tao found sleep proved to be elusive – his mind refusing to be deviated, going over and over all the reasons he _absolutely HATED_ his roommate, how he couldn’t _stand_ him…. He hadn’t even spoken to Tori in the end, just kept avoiding her all last week, claiming Wushu practice – just conveniently forgetting to mention it was self-proclaimed, not official training..  Anyway, he didn’t blame her  - not very much – it was all _that idiot_ , _honestly, I cant BELIEVE I thought he might be finally getting okay – ha!! For a moment there, I really thought he wasn’t half bad… Humph!!! As if, he’s absolute….._

_Still, BREAKXX’s CD!!!!_

Pulling himself up onto his elbows, Tao reached over to his desk, pulling his laptop down, he pushed in the CD – after ten minutes spent just crowing at the cover, and the inleaf – plugging in his earphones..

_I wasn’t going to listen, it would be like giving in, losing to that freak, but…_

 

_But…._

 

 

_BUT THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

‘Oh, oh, ohhh… dum dumdum~~’ Singing softly under his breath, Tao balanced his laptop in his chair, putting his forearm over his eyes.

 

 

 

By the time he’d listened to the CD thrice over, pausing at some songs to repeat them even more - back to back to back, he was finally sleepy enough to flick his laptop into Sleep mode and fold his earphones on top of the closed lid – before suddenly realising Sehun wasn’t back yet

 

_Oh well._

 

_Good riddance._

 

_I hope he stays away!!_

 

 

_……………………………_

 

 

_………………._

 

_….TSss seriously!?? It’s going on one!!! He’s definitely gonna oversleep tomorrow, and if he thinks I’m gonna wake him up, he’s soooo wrong!!_

_Ha!!_

 

_Ha!!_

 

_……………………….._

 

_……_

 

Right then, right when Tao had yanked his blanket off, his annoyance itchy against his skin, contemplating getting up, the door swung open – quiet footsteps padded in, closing the door softly behind them… tentative little steps padding over to the bed against the opposite wall, Tao having reflexively squeezed his eyes shut tight, his cheeks heating like he’d just been caught doing something embarrassing

With a faint rustle, Sehun tucked himself into his bed, silence settling over the little room – Tao gradually opening his eyes to the darkness. _Well, at least now ….._

_………………….._

 

Quiet sniffles drifted into the air …. muffled and smothered, like he’d stuffed the covers against his mouth to quieten them

  _…shit…._  

There it was again, the horrible twisting muddled-upness in his head.. like when he’d seen him cry that time… Tao couldn’t explain it – it was like something cold and sharp twisting in the centre of his chest – honestly, why did he even care, _he_ was the one who’d gone all ballistic on him, what was the use of crying now, seriously…

Besides, he’s a fucking high school BOY!! It’s fuckin ridiculous!!!!

 

 

 _Besides,_ and most importantly, he clearly hated _him_ too – just like Tao hated him, he obviously hated him back, ha, so really, what could he even do,…

Turning over, Tao buried his face in his pillow – desperately pulling his covers up to cover his head.. but it was useless – each little snuffle seemed to echo through him, even the sheer muffled quality sending an acid rim around the knife that had managed to stab right through him – that he’d have to hide that much…

 

After all, he _had_ gotten the CD for him….

 

And besides, maybe he was just the type who wanted skinship upto a point, but got super freaked out – _Ah!!_  - for some reason, just the thought of how bad he’d reacted to Tao’s kiss sent a thoroughly different feeling flooding back into him – annoyance, anger, frustration – whatever it was, it was powerful enough to sweep away his budding sympathy, and he jerked up, sitting up as he called across the room –

‘Honestly, you were the one who went crazy, whats the use of crying yourself now, I’m trying to sleep, so shut the fuck up!!’

Like a lid closing shut – with a suddenness that was jarring, silence descended immediately over the room…

For a long moment, only the ticking clock echoed through the silence, its clicks booming loud in the still….

 

And then, so soft he could barely hear it, a little whisper soft as a falling snowflake, breathy and strangled – ‘…so..rry….’

 

 

_Shit._

 

_SHIT._

 

It was like the knife had slammed right back in – then dug itself out and ripped back in, a gazillion times over, in just that little whisper – _shitshitshitSHIT!! Sehun… Sehun never apologized – EVER, he was always super… arrogant and proud, and just…ugghhhh!! That little prince sounding so dejected… so lost… it was just…_

_I don’t care, obviously_

 

_Obviously I don’t care_

 

_Its just weird…._

 

_Really, i…._

 

 

 

 

 

With a gasp, Sehun jerked up – his tears still streaming down his cheeks, despite his best efforts to make them stop – the lump in his throat, the pain lancing through his chest, squeezing at his heart hadn’t let him, not all this while _…_ angry and hurt – and Tao’s words had just rammed it in, filling him with a pain so sharp he’d felt like he’d actually die, like his heart would just explode for real and  -

‘Move.’

‘…huh!??’ He gaped up at Tao, who was standing at his bedside – even as he watched, tugging away his covers –

‘NO!!’

‘ _Move.’_

‘Go – Aw-ay!!’ A sob still heaved through him as he grabbed at his blanket and sheets, tugging them firmly up to his chin – his hands shaking like crazy, yet determined and sure.

‘…Tchah.’ Clicking his tongue, Tao reached for the edge, pulling it out of his grasp with absolute ease. ‘Stop trying to act so tough, especially when you’re sobbing your eyes out’

‘ _NO!!_ ’ Angrily, Sehun shoved off the arm he’d slid in, his voice still shaky, peppered with sniffles. ‘I.. This is coz I’m _angry_ , I’m MA-D, not coz I’m sad, I’m _furious_ , I fu – _sob -_ cking HATE you, you stupid, crappy,  - _sob sob -_ I HATE you, I wish you were DEAD – I’ll kill you myself, I’m  - ‘

‘Oh?’ Camly, almost.. _conversationally,_ Tao grabbed his wrists, effortlessly plucking him away, rolling him closer to the wall – and climbing in, into his bed, under his covers right beside him – _‘LET GO you stupid Wushu gorilla!!!!!!!!_ You ape!!!!! Get out!! Go away you fucking – ‘ Even as he struck out at Tao with his fists, he was wrapping his arms about him – pulling him in close -  not like before, like he was just a lifeless doll, this time he pressed him against him – his broad shoulders, his muscular arms tugging him as close to him as he could, his hands gentle – _tender_ – as they rubbed over his arms… his back… stroking him… _comforting…_

Helplessly, Sehun’s fingers clenched into his shirt, where they’d been marking ineffective punches, seizing themselves into his clothes, as he slammed his face into his chest, bursting out bawling – like a dam disintegrating, a torrent of tears gushed out, spliced by breathlessly sobbed out words – without realising, he spilled it all – everything he’d been thinking, everything that had been going round and round in his head – - _Why!!! Why did I say that, whywhywhy.. how could i… shit shit, I bet Tao hates me thoroughly now, you’ll never… always, from the beginning I just keep messing up –I don’t know what to do… what should I do.. please.. I don’t want Tao to hate me, even if you don’t like me its fine, as long as you don’t hate me.. i… I always say the worst thing, the very stupidest thing I can, I cant help it… I get so scared and…my heart beats so fast, and I panic – coz I definitely can’t let it show!!! but then i… please..pleaseplease as long as Tao doesn’t hate me… but Tao definitely hates me completely now… I_

 

His hands plucking pathetically at Tao’s collar…..

 

 

Till finally, in a voice that was as thick and shaky as his own, Tao cut in –

 

‘Sehun.’

 

Gasping – suddenly seeming to realise he’d been talking aloud – suddenly realising he’d been crying in front of _him_ , Sehun froze – mid sob, clamping his lips together – but Tao went on – his fingers that had been petting Sehun’ head comfortingly now clenched into his hair –

‘I’m telling you now, so you don’t freak out again, but I’m going to kiss you, k.’

 

‘…….. Hrugh!! WHA- _No-‘_

But Tao didn’t wait – without even giving him time to protest, he swooped down, pressing his lips against his forehead – exactly where he had earlier – soft, and gentle, but firm…

Only this time, he didn’t stop there – sliding his hand down to curve against his cheek – that cheek that really felt like cream under his fingers, he pulled his face up, slowly – gently, willing him not to panic, he slid his lips against his – those wet, glistening, melting curves, his tears having salted their strawberry sweetness perfectly – gently, persuasively, as tenderly as he could, Tao stroked them with his mouth.. before slipping his tongue against them.. His free hand drawing soothing circles over his back, that still jerked with an occasional residual sob…

 

By the time Sehun’s lips fell apart, a deep moan escaping his throat as his hands grasped at the back of Tao’s shirt, his tongue sliding out to curve over his, Tao was too far gone to be careful any longer – it was like a high he’d never felt before, a pleasure that went hand in hand with a ravenous hunger, desire the only thought in his mind – the warning voice in his head that said to slow down, that he’d frighten him smothered completely by the taste of Sehun’s skin, gleaming in the moonlight, the curve of his back as he arched against him – the little gasps and moans that escaped his lips in response to Tao’s kisses…. Groaning, he pushed him back, sliding over him, pinning him down as he kissed him furiously, his fingers frantically reaching for the bottom of his shirt…

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Tao.’

 

 

‘ _TAO!!’_

 

 _‘…nngfff..’_ mumbling, Tao pulled him closer, burying his face in the warmth of his skin – still bearing a faint hint of strawberries and peaches, the slightest hint of sweat… Grinning against his chest, Tao poked his tongue out, teasingly prodding at the little pink nub  - making Sehun squeal and giggle, batting him away

‘The bell, Tao, we have to get up, now!!’

Blinking open his eyes, frowning a bit at the golden morning sunlight, Tao twisted over to glance at the clock that hung between their desks – snapping back to smirk at Sehun, who was looking down at him, supporting his body on his elbow, the sheet having fallen away to expose his chest…

‘It’s barely Seven!!’ Mock-glaring at him, Tao scowled for a moment – then giggling himself as he grabbed him, tugging him under himself smoothly, layering kisses against his neck, his collarbones, his chest….. while Sehun wriggled about, squealing through his laughter – ‘Gerroff!! Get _off_ , you idiot, we have to go to class – ‘

‘Pfftt!’ Tao paused kissing him long enough to raise his head and look him in the eye with a patented ‘Sehun glower’. ‘So we only have to leave at 8:45, duh~’ , before promptly returning to smothering his roommate with kisses – breaking off to burst out laughing as he petulantly interrupted him with, ‘But I want a chocolate shake for breakfast!’

 

 

 

 

 


	14. First Love - Twice Over

 

…….

NO FUCKIN WAY

!!!!!

Tao stared in shock at the new transfer student who was writing his name out in big letters on the blackboard. Finishing, he dropped the chalk on the teacher’s table, and dusting his hands, shot a cheeky grin at the class – the girls, who had been squealing and giggling ever since Laoshi had walked in with the incredibly hot, blonde guy in tow, going even crazier – and bowed. ‘Good Morning. I’m Oh Thehun…I’ll be in your care from today.’

His voice…that lisp…

 

It was really him..

 

Tao held his breath, waiting for the reaction he knew would be coming –

 

Only….

 

_Huh?!!_

 

Sehun nodded confidently at the empty seats at the back of the class that Laoshi pointed out, not even glancing at Tao..

Or rather, just including Tao in the general once-over he had given the entire class, without even the slightest hint of recognition.

_HUH??!!_

 

Maybe he didn’t recognize Tao??

 

_Maybe he didn’t even remember._

 

This blond haired, super cool, utterly self-assured, arrogantly confident _hunk_ who flipped his bag over his shoulder……

 

_Sehun.........???_

 

_No Fuckin WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 

Smirking as he stuck his hands into his pockets, Sehun strutted down the columns of desks, ignoring the tumult that his progress occasioned, till he’d reached the back of the class, swinging his bag down on the empty desk beside Lu  Han – quirking an eyebrow as if to ask if it was okay, and receiving a broad grin in reply. Flummoxed, Tao found he was unable to tear his eyes away – as did the rest of the class, till Xing Laoshi was forced to start in on them in highly sarcastic tones, hinting at a test on relative clauses, before anyone turned back to their books. Clicking his pencil lead out, Tao flipped through to a blank page, and proceeded to take careful and thorough notes on everything Laoshi said – but his mind was more than nine-tenths away, far outside the sunny classroom, with its view of the ocean, and vase of begonias beside the chalkbox.

 

 

A week earlier – to the day in fact, his mom had called him – her voice swelling high with suppressed glee… He’d had to pretend he didn’t notice of course, that he didn’t know she was planning on surprising him with some grand project she was sure he’d be ecstatic about – but when she did finally spit it out, after 15 minutes of ‘airy’ subterfuge, he had been actually surprised – taken aback, so for a long moment, he hadn’t known what to say…

_Xiao-er, you remember little Sehun?_

Funny how that name, after so many years, flooded him with so many random images – and tastes and smells, and emotions, he had been struck speechless.

_…. ……………………_

_Kinda….. why?_

_Well, It seems his parents have decided to take up that offer to go abroad – and they aren’t bringing him with them, so when his mom asked me about it, I recommended your school – they were more than happy, after all, you’re there, right? I promised them you’d take really good care of him – they’re nervous about leaving him alone.. he’s never stayed away from home, and with them going all the way overseas… -_

_Wait, when did you speak to his mom!?? I mean… how come……_

_…Eeehhh!! What are you saying!!! We’ve been friends for ages now!! How long has it been… ten years?_

_ye..ah… eehh!!! Wait, you’ve been in touch with them all this while!??_

_Yes, of course!! Ehh…. I thought you knew... Well anyway, it seems they’ve already made all the arrangements – they’ll be leaving in a month’s time, so by next week, or the one after, they’ll be dropping him off there…Aren’t you excited!!!!_

_….. well….. yeah… I guess….._

_Eheheh~~ trying to act all laid back and ‘cool’, are we~~ don’t try to fool your mother, I remember how you cried when they left – locking yourself in the bathroom and wailing.. sobbing so loud I was afraid you’d be sick, and of course, then you couldn’t unlock the door yourself, so your father had to break down the door and you started crying even harder –_

_MOOMMMM!!!!! I was SIX!!!!_

_And then you refused to eat anything for a whole day – but in the end you got hungry so you snuck into the kitchen and stole all the food you could find, and packed it into your little satchel – remember the one with the Scooby-Doo pictu-_

_MOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And you actually got as far as the supermarket, before Mrs Chuo down the street saw you and brought you back – and you were crying and kicking up such a huge ruckus, saying you were going to run away and find Sehun.._

_MOMMM!!! I’M HANGING UP!!!!!!_

_And when we tried to explain that Sehun had to stay with his parents, you said, Fine, you’ll marry him, then you two could stay together forever, even if his parents had to move – your poor father, he was so shocked, it took him days to recover –_

_GOODBYE MOTHER!!!_

Flustered, embarrassed at this recounting of his childish gaffes, blushing, and above all filled with an unaccountable nervousness – almost like panic, his stomach feeling queasy like right before a big match, Tao’d hung up over his mom’s laughter, flicking his phone off and tossing it onto his table before rolling over to bury his face in his pillow.

 

_Sehun….._

 

 

 

_Sehun, huh…._

 

 

Tao wasn’t some weirdo genius with a super awesome memory, the type who could recount exactly what they had for breakfast on the morning of July 29th, 1969, Tuesday at 10:10 am [‘scrambled eggs on toast, and a rather weak cup of coffee’] – but somehow, to his surprise, the rest of the week, things kept coming back to him – little incidents, inconsequential events, random bits of no importance at all, mundane and stupid… yet so clear and sharp, it was almost frightening.. It had been ten whole years ago… and he’d only been six years old…

But somehow…

 

Even though in the intervening time, in this whole time, he’d never even thought of him once, even though he’d never consciously tried to remember…

 

He could recall pretty much everything that happened that year Sehun had moved in next door.

 

Like he’d carefully taken every single memory and soaked it in resin, and painted it carefully with amber and strung it through his vena cava to hang locked up in his heart, perfectly preserved for all time.

_Or something._

 

 

 

As the day passed, Tao couldn’t help darting glances back at the new kid – it was incredible, so unbelievable that this could be….

Blond hair, almost white, replaced the deep brown-black strands that used to turn midnight when they got drenched in the rain as the two of them ran about, trying to splash each other, or wrestled their rubber ducks in the bath..  Long fingers, their tips strong and manly squares replaced the chubby little hand that used to slip into Tao’s  - hot and slightly damp, pudgy fingers clinging to his as the kid – now flashing a teasing smirk about the class, chatting easily with Lu  Han and Xiumin and the rest of the most popular crowd in school, while effortlessly, _thoughtlessly_ , flirting with Lin and Suki who had twisted back in their chairs so they could get closer to him – hid behind him, shy and hesitant even to reply to direct questions anyone put, whether it was the old ladies from their street, or the other kids who were playing soccer in the back of the old Garage shop….

 

If it weren’t for those eyes – still sparkly and surreal in their beauty.. that habit of licking his lips every few seconds, that little lisp… even he’d never had recognized him, not in a million years!!

 

 

_Ah!! That’s right!! Shit I need to –_

The moment the bell rang twice, signalling the end of the last period of the day [Math], and the class had bowed out a smiling Chen Laoshi, Tao hurtled from his desk, grabbing his bag one-handedly as he swerved into the corridor; waved vaguely behind him at Bo Xian and Chan Ye who called after him in astonishment about Club, and sprinted all the way over to the other end of the campus, where a low, long building at the crest of the hill, with a creaky old oak board outside saying, imaginatively enough, HILL CREST DORMS, housed his room – his, and, according to a toothily grinning SuHo Laoshi who’d accosted him in the dining hall three days ago, ‘the new little boy who will be coming, his parents said you were friends, isn’t that nice, I’m sure he won’t be lonely at all with you looking after him, little Tao’…. For some inexplicable reason [which may or may not have anything to do with the rather greedy feeling he got every time he remembered a certain someone’s excessively pleased reaction to a birthday gift he’d given him for his fifth b’day, right after he’d moved into the rambling villa next door to Tao’s], he’d spent the last three days scouring the dorms – all nine of them, located at various scattered parts of the campus, plus the little town that sprawled about outside, for all the Batman comics he could get his hands on… Just this morning, he’d packed all of them – shiny, still in their cover, or ripped and torn; old ones, new ones; dog eared, scribbles in margins, and ones that still smelt like fresh ink – neatly into a cardboard box, and set it in the middle of the empty bed that took up the opposite wall from his [after of course, having aired out the room, and cleaned everything up properly, and even sunned the mattress all yesterday afternoon, so it still retained the fresh warm scent of the spring light]…

Panting with the effort, Tao grabbed up the box, quickly sliding back to his half of the room, to shove it under his bed – _Of course, that blond playboy who’d body-snatched his once-best friend wasn’t gonna want a bunch of Batman comics, what had he even been thinking –_ And just in time too, coz –

‘Yo~~’

‘Ah!’

Still on the floor, Tao angled his head back – stepping into the room, through the door he’d left open, was the very alien himself – blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows Tao had had the curtains freshly laundered to, long, grown-up fingers curling around the straps of a black carry-all he leisurely dropped in the middle of the room as he strode in, walking through to peer about the little space.

‘..Sehun..’

Whistling softly through his teeth, the boy just twirled around, taking in everything – the two matching beds with the buttercup covers that lined opposite cream-coloured walls, the gleaming wood fashioned into two desks that stood beside each bed, against the windows, leaving a gap about a metre wide in between of common ground.. – till he’d competed one revolution, to face Tao again, breaking into a grin – that same wide mouthed, honest to goodness breathtaking smile he’d always had, that for some reason just seemed totally painful to Tao - _when the fuck did he get so tall anyway!! –_ Tao stood up, brushing himself off, as he reached almost automatically for the bag Sehun had dropped – _he used to barely reach my shoulders –that too, only on tip toe, and now look at him, he’s my height!! –_ But Sehun circumvented him, grabbing the straps again and hefting the bag himself. ‘This one’s mine, right~’ He tilted his head towards the bed on the left, bereft of the pile of random junk that dewed over Tao’s on the right. ‘Ah……urm..’ Tao nodded trying to smile – and force down the sudden feeling of something being very wrong indeed, the ominous, annoying, throbbing ache that had been haunting him all day since this new Sehun had appeared in class…. _I always… but wtf, why the hell am I… of course he can carry his own things now, wtf.. WTFWTFWTF get, a grip, Huang Zitao!!!_

 ‘That’s..it..?’ He continued, his voice only slightly shaky.

‘…Eh..? Ah! Umm, no, I left the rest of my luggage in the Warden’s office…eh… Suho Loashi? I’ll get it later, Lu  and the guys invited me out, we’re going to get something to eat – apparently there's a really good pancake place somewhere in town?..... and then karaoke or something…’ Sehun had been rooting around in his bag as he spoke, and now, straightening, he waved the wallet he’d dug up at Tao before stuffing it into the back pocket of his uniform trousers, pulled his jacket straight, patted his hair ensuring it was as perfect as could be desired [it was], before heading to the door – ‘Ah!’ stopping just as he reached it, to glance back at him. ‘….Tao..should come along too!!’

‘Ah!...er….no..’ Stepping over to the door himself, Tao pulled out his keyring, twisting out one shiny new steel key and handed it to Sehun. ‘I have Club….This is yours, Suho Laoshi gave it to me in case you’d wanted to come in during lunch…’

But the new kid was focused on the first part of his sentence, only vaguely taking the key and sticking it into his pocket – ‘Club??’

‘..Um… Wushu-‘

‘EH!!!!’ beaming broadly now, looking more than ever like his once-best friend, so damn poignantly familiar, that for a moment, the blonde hair and long limbs seemed to vanish completely, Sehun gaped at him in excitement. ‘Tao still does Wushu!??’

‘ehehe.. yeah..’ For the first time that day, a smile creased Tao’s lips – a rush of indescribably delirious relief as he grinned back at Sehun. _Maybe….. it was really….. gonna be okay… -_

‘SEHUUUNN!!!’

‘Ah!! COMING!!! Ah, see ya, Tao~~’ Hurriedly, Sehun waved at him, before tearing down the corridor in response to the voice that had yelled out from outside.

 

And as it turned out, Tao’s initial unease had been spot on – coz as the days passed, those few lines they’d spoken turned out to be one of the longest, best conversations they had.

 

 

 

 

**CONTINUE READING >> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4383686/chapters/9950999>**

 

 


	15. The Restaurant

[a/n] - Any discriminatory/ phobic slur, abuse, prejudice etc in this story is not indicative in any way of this author's beliefs;and are only part of the character potrayed. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tao pushed the door open with his shoulder, his hands still stuck into his pockets as he swaggered to the counter. ‘Ehehe~~ you can just fix me there permanently’ He smirked to Junmyeon, jerking his head at the blown up photo of himself that painted the wall behind the boss-man. ‘Oh yeah?’ Junmyeon smiled fondly at his favourite employee. ‘Well, let’s see then.’ He raised a challenge at him, pushing the Tray forward with one finger, making Tao smirk even broader as he pulled out a  plain brown envelope from his pocket, and placed it on the golden platter with a saucy bow. ‘Five fucking K, Boss.’ Junmyeon whistled appreciatively as he quickly rifled through the bundle. ‘Not bad…Five thousand…plus the tips you’re holding onto, of course.’ ‘No way!  _Who me?_?!! I would never!!’ Tao drawled exaggeratedly. ‘Ha! What, was I born yesterday?!’ Junmyeon rolled his eyes as he sorted the bills into the drawer below the glass topped desk, with Polaroids of all the Boys lined up underneath the glass sheet displayed neatly from one end to the other, their ‘names’ and ‘ages’ scrawled distinctly in marker under each one. ‘Maybe I should chuck the whole Top Earning Bonus thing for this month..’ he drawled, making Tao squeal in protest. ‘Boo-oossss!!!! –‘

‘Man, I’m tired.’ Xiumin, who’d just entered, abruptly jostled the 6 footer out of the way, to place a couple of envelopes on the Tray. ‘Ah. You went to the bachelorette party straight from the Donna’s then?’ ‘Yeah..there wasn’t enough time to come back…and then I couldn’t get a cab, so I had to walk all the way, n it was some sort of..party..venue place, they didn’t even have a shower,  _please_  tell me I’m done for the night!’ Junmyeon smiled, reaching to ruffle his hair. ‘No can do, kiddo, I’m sorry, you have to stay till 5 am, you know the rules.’ ‘Awww!!’ Tao joined in. ‘But I’m  _starving_!’ ‘What, Mr Blue Chip didn’t feed you?’ Xiu raised an interested eyebrow at him – the obscenely rich, and rumoured-to-be famous Client who’d booked Tao for the evening was a regular of his – and the stories Tao told about him were always widely demanded by the Boys, despite Junmyeon’s frequent admonitions that it was ‘unprofessional’ to discuss the Clients – the dude was  _seriously_ twisted, even for the Business, and they never failed to entertain. ‘Uggh, no, he was busy stuffing his own face, the asshole, ugghh, I think I still have an olive stuck in my –  Hey!! Don’t damage the goods!!‘ He cried, interrupting himself as Junmyeon reached across the counter to flick him over the forehead.

‘Yeah right.’ Xiu chortled along with the Boss, at Tao’s outraged expression. ‘Since when are you on the ‘face’ circuit!’ ‘YO YO YO~  _Babies_ ~~’ The door slammed open, and another of the Exotic’s employees skipped in, glossy auburn hair and delicate beautiful features sparkling, brushing off his coat as he pushed between Xiu and Tao, twirling his envelope smugly before tossing it onto the Tray. ‘Boss, you’re gonna need a new wall, I just totally maxed Monthly earnings~~ Hahahaha, in your face, loser!’ he added, shoving an elbow playfully into Tao, before turning to Xiumin. ‘Whose tryina get in on my ride?’ ‘The Giant.’ Xiu puffed his cheeks gleefully, as Tao protested – denying the allegation while emphatically stating he could ‘totally rule the ‘face’ circuit, he was as good as any  _flower boy’…._ When Junmyeon, who’d been counting out their money interrupted, laughing. ‘Sorry, Lu, looks like you’re still short.’ ‘Huuuhhhhhh??!!! No way!!!’ ‘Yup, Tao here just broke an even Five K at his last job – so his total for the month is still higher. Impressive on the Six Fifty though, good job!’

‘ _Whhaaattt!!!_ Whyyyyy!! How’d you get  _five grand_ , for what, like, one hour, you were still here when I left!!!’he rounded on Tao, scowling darkly

‘Aha~~ Pure unadulterated hotness. Also Superb skills. Not to mention  _I am just that good….._

 

 

Plus..

 

I might’ve told ole Blue chip it was my birthday.’

 

‘Eehh?!’ Lu  Han’s voice pitching high, he burst out laughing as they made their way into the building, to the tiny lounge right at the very back. ‘You…tha-wha-  _foul!!!_ Red Card!!! ‘ he spluttered, as Xiumin, having finally gotten his breath back from laughing equally hard at Tao’s cheek and Lu ’s outrage, thoughtfully observed ‘But…Blue Chip only gave you 5 k for your  _birthday?_ Me thinks someone is losing his touch~~’

‘Shuttup!’ Tao smirked, sticking his hands into his pockets again, his shoulders broadening as he peacocked down the corridor. ‘It totally  _might’ve_ been double that…and he  _might’ve_ also ordered a customised sports car as a present…you never know…’

‘Whoa!!! Dude!!’ Lu Han slammed his palm into his back, making him stumble and wince. ‘No fair!! Aarggh, you have the  _best_ clients!!’

‘Na-ah!  _Everyone_  who buys me just falls hopelessly in luurrvv wid me – that’s coz of how irresistible I am~~’

‘HA!?? Yeah right! More like, coz you’re the only one loopy enough to go along with all their asylum level nuttiness! I mean, your Blue Chip? Ha! Taking into consideration all the stuff you have to do for him..better you than me, sports car or not~~’ he tossed his nose even higher in the air than Tao’s, laughing.

‘…………wel…well, you have a point there…’ Tao grinned ruefully, noddin in woeegone agreement. ‘I sure earned every penny of that shit!’ he tossed his head in emphasis, as Xiumin cut in -  ‘omg, ya, you were telling us about the olive!! What were you  _doing_ that you got  _olives_  stuck up there??’

‘Ehh?? Olives? Stuck….up where…?’ Lu  frowned, before the ball dropped and he squealed in disgust, interrupting himself. ‘Aahh!!!’

‘Hmph, fuckin tell me about it, and you didn’t even hear what he made the rest of that drink out of, let’s just say….it’s not a liquid you’d normally  _drink_ …’

 

‘…………’

 

‘EEWWWWWWW!!!!’

 

‘Omgg UGH!!’

 

Laughing and making theatrical retching noises, the boys threaded their way deeper into the Restaurant, as the employees called the deceptively prim ex-insurance firm that now housed the Exotic Club, occupying the first floor above an actual Chinese Restaurant [which served as little more than a front for the tax free cash inflow from the more.. delectable edibles on sale upstairs]. The erstwhile modest yet respectable practice had been remodelled into a veritable maze of tiny rooms and unique little stages that spread out from the foyer in a spoke wheel pattern; including a room of viewing booths complete with glass cages, themed Play areas with every toy and tool you could imagine..even a novelty shop in one corner, right beside the Filming area. The music blared out from the Work rooms they passed, mingling with the red lights and brilliant sparkles, the tassels that framed some doors, the plastic cutouts that surmounted others, gelatinously dribbling through the sporadic screams and the constant undercurrent of moans and gasps and cries.

‘ Ugghhh!!’ Xiu pouted, as they swung open the door to the ‘Staff Lounge’ and flopped onto the single large couch that filled the tiny space, the cheap vinyl cover worn smooth by the sliding of the hundered buttocks that had come before them.’ You guys both always get waay higher than me though!! How is  _that_ any fairer…’

‘Ehehee, don’ worry about it.’ Lu Han swung his arms around him affectionately, rubbing his side. ‘It’s coz you do girls, ne~’

‘Uh-huh!’ Tao nodded. ‘Coz its always girls who call for Ge…Girls make  _lousy_  tippers...plus they think good extras are like…friggin  _handmade_ doilies and crap, what’s up with that shit!!’

‘Whatev.’ Xiumin stuck his tongue out at them. ‘One day ima hook me a super rich, super hot  mama and I’m set for life~~’ He half-joked, in exaggerated ‘Gangsta’ tones – that were made even funnier by his adorably cute puffed out cheeks.

 

 ‘…..Or you could just…ya know….move in with me, or whatever…’ Lu  Han spoke in studied nonchalance, shrugging casually… before turning to whack the hooting Tao.

 

 

 

 

 

The Exotic was an enterprise that ruled the whole city – while the ‘Restaurant’ was just a few square feet of glitzy glamour in the midst of the Downtown squalor, and the real Restaurant on the ground floor was one in which hardly any of the neighbouring middle class households had ever stepped foot, it still held the power to make or break every major decision that took place within the precincts of the metropolis – from housing projects, to land reclamation deals, to trade unions... Upto the 1960s, the white stucco building housed one of the those run of the mill family owned firms where you could, for a very modest monthly fee, insure your house against drunk robbers, your car against drunk drivers, or your business from drunk thrill seekers. But times were tough, and when a popular country wide chain of pre-packed condiments opened the doors to its new factory in the next town, it spelled the end – the little township was emptied as a mass exodus took most of its citizens ‘across the river’, as the saying was. Old Mr Yan, the last descendent of the wily Taiwanese houseboy who had come over in the 18th century and stuck around to run a pretty successful home-made moonshine route, was only too happy to close up shop, and sell the firm to the earnest youth who showed up at his doorstep one afternoon, waving a stuffed billfold, and punctuating his sentences in English as he told the tale of his grandfather, who had migrated overseas, but reminiscenced to his dying day about the beautiful corner building, where he had worked as a mid level clerk.

Unbeknownst to Mr Yan however, his wasn’t the only doorstep the boy visited  - over the course of a couple of months, the stranger quietly picked up multiple other properties in the Downtown area – the little clothing store ‘that used to sell the clothes his grandmother stitched’, the old church lot where ‘his parents had gotten married’…the list was endless, and by the time he had worked his way around to hiring a team that went about making his land deals for him, the boy owned almost half the town, paid for in crisp new notes that to this day, no one had been able to trace the origins of. And slowly but surely, the landscape changed – the sparsely populated little hamlet that had always been a modest, yet wholesome place, now found itself locking its doors every night and adding the chain; women who used to window shop for hours through the knick knack shops, or browse through the used books store, now hurried home straight after work.. children who'd ridden their bikes up and down Main Street every summer found themselves forbidden to leave their front yards… Strange, small, darkened stores appeared, ostensibly marked ‘Electronics’ or ‘Sporting Goods’…but really, who knew? And from the clientele that utilized their services, it was best to stay right away, and not ask any questions….

 

A bare 5 decades later, the town – now officially a ‘city’ – had undergone yet another transformation. A College had been set up just at the outskirts, by the combined efforts of a Matchbox Millionaire, whose daughter had died in a boating accident in the River, a timely government grant, the Mothers’ watch committee, and above all else, more than a fair share of luck; and almost overnight, the city filled with discount malls, rows and rows of shiny retail chains and fast food joints, cheap housing, and a revamped bus route. Gone were the seedy hangouts that used to fill Downtown, and in their stead, rose quirky eateries that served novelty cuisine from every part of the globe; CD shops and comic book stores replaced dingy cafes where the price of a beer could get you a suspiciously well thumbed ‘photo collection’… Houses sprung up along the main road in semi detached tones, perfectly cut lawns and shrubberies, mini golf courses and bowling alleys and even a roller skate park appeared where, just a few years ago, had been an abandoned scrap yard.

Yet under the cheerful smiles, and the bright clean coat of new paint, the empire that had been built up by Mr Fan – the mysterious young boy now a middle aged man with a head of hair and a chiselled physique that belied his age, flourished even more prosperous than before. The boards listing the specials at the Mom and Pop Diners always had red marked entries that were synonyms for little screws of paper with much more than sugar inside; the honky tonks now came with basements – often multiple levels – where large sums of money changed hands while blood and bone fragments splattered the walls, as every sort of animal, including human, were fought at irresistible odds; the adult video rental stores, with their gloryholes and convenient ‘call centre’ services with dedicated phonebooks still ran unencumbered; and above it all, rose the Exotic, with its pristine white front, and buttercup curtains. Of course, that was on the outside. City council members, the principal of the local high school, the CEO of the local dot com company, the genius realtor and his wife, practically the entire economics dept of the College, not to mention various other dignitaries from across the board made their way through the unassuming wooded arch and up the rickety flight of stairs every night, to a world far removed from the deceptively fresh-faced exterior - the gleaming foyer where the manager and part owner, Junmyeon, fondly called ‘Boss’ by the handsome, desirable employees, was ever present, perfectly polite, courteous smile never wavering, to wave his hand expansively across the table inviting you to take your pick of nubile youth to service you for the evening. From there, it was a short step to picking the room of your choice, the accoutrements and decor guaranteed to meet any desire you might have, and, with the payment of a rather hefty fee, you could proceed to have the time of your life, [food and drinks free of cost]. Of course, if none of the boys on display caught your fancy, the Boss was more than happy to pull out the folder with the Specials for you. These were the earmarked Top Earners of the club – a system put in place by Mr Fan 40 yrs ago, which still proved utterly effective, providing the boys with the incentives to perfect their craft, as well as making the customer feel he was getting an uber special deal, making him  _eager_  to meet the often 3 - 4 figure bill that came with them. Yet, even Junmyeon had to admit the current crop of Specials – handsome, sweetly dimpled Yixing, courteously charming and ever gentlemanly; curly haired, angel voiced Jongdae with the prettiest lips and a naughty mischievousness to match; the adorable round faced ‘baozi’, Xiumin, whose extremely cute features belied a body that just wouldn’t quit; the drop dead gorgeous, delicate featured soulful deer Lu  Han, so pretty he made grown men swoon; and the dark skinned Adonis martial artist Tao, whose manly rugged features and masculine face barely hid the cute, childish personality that never failed to endear him to his customers – were the best they had ever had; each one at the top of their game, each having developed their unique skill set to a fine art – why, a party that booked two of them could easily be charged in  _five_ figures – and the clients never even blinked as they tossed the bills onto the counter, more than once with the dazed blankness of someone who had experienced more than humanly possible.

But the real earnings came in from House Calls – for an added fee for customer services, not to mention ‘travel costs’ and extras, the Clients could call for a ‘Home Delivery’ – to keep the prices up, the menu only consisted of the Specials, who had eventually taken to casually naming their own price at the end of every session, often a couple of thou higher than the actual, in their bid to top each others’ ranking, and the service had grown so popular, bookings were now made weeks in advance for parties and other events. Of course, the customers who had dropped down to the Exotic in person were encouraged to circumvent this schedule – for an extra fee, of course. All the boys also had their own Regulars - wealthy clients with an invested bias for a particular Special, and it was a matter of course for the Boss to politely apologise everytime one called, saying the Boy in question was currently ‘busy’ – and proceed to milk them for an added fee to ‘bump them up the list’. Xiu and Yixing had somehow also developed an extremely lucrative bachelorette route – easy work, just basic stripping and what have you, despite not being as high paying as the more technical runs Lu or Tao made, yet impressive in the sheer number of such calls they got. 

And of course, more than once, one of the boys had managed to earn quite a sweet bonus for passing on any juicy little titbit they might’ve overheard, any little string of numbers on a paper carelessly left out when they paid a visit, or confidence expertly drawn out by their special talents, which Mr Fan was always happy to hear of.

 

 

 

 CONTINUE READING FOR EXPANDED VERSION [plus taohun] - WARNING - CONTAINS kinda sorta maybe hardcore SMUT  - http://archiveofourown.org/works/7041601/chapters/16014700

 

 

 


End file.
